Separate Ways
by b3l3n
Summary: Gabi had an accident and was thought to be dead. Everyone gutted themselves. When they were ready to move on, the past chased them. Gabi came back without any memories but with a new boyfriend, Aaron, Troy's old friend. What will Troy do? Trailer inside!
1. Trailer

-1**I know that I've written this story for more than half of it. It wasn't really going anywhere, sad to say. I also know that I lost a lot of readers but I hope that you guys will like this new one. This is the sequel to 'Mistaken' by the way but you can still read this without reading the first one since its not really that connected to the first.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**Trailer**

_**They're finally in college and thought that life would be easier than high school…**_

"Gosh, college doesn't feel like high school at all!" Gabriella exclaimed as she plopped herself on the bed next to her boyfriend of 2 years, Troy Bolton.

"You tell me." Troy said also exhausted.

_**But as long as they have each other, nothing else really matters…**_

"You know, I really don't know if I can face tomorrow without you Gabi." Troy told her seriously.

"You know you can and you will. When the day comes." Gabriella said.

"I hope that day doesn't exists." Troy smiled as they lips met in a gentle kiss.

_**When they think that things are starting to go really bad…**_

"What do you want Kevin?" Troy snapped angrily as Gabriella's ex boyfriend smirk.

"I just want my girlfriend back." Kevin said as Troy glared at him.

"Gabriella is not your girlfriend. Just stay away from us!" Troy almost yelled.

"Its kinda hard since I'm in your basketball team." Kevin laughed evilly.

"Enjoy your drink!" Kevin said, heading out the door. Troy had no idea that his drink contained alcohol. Strong alcohol.

"Hi baby!" Samantha, Troy's ex suddenly appeared.

"Hey!" Troy replied. Completely drunk. Samantha took advantage of Troy's condition and quickly pressed her lips on hers just as Gabriella walked in. Troy who was oblivious kissed back.

"Troy?" Gabriella said as tears ran down her face.

_**It gets much worse! More than anything they could imagine…**_

Troy paced back and forth as he continued to try calling Gabriella who left hours ago to get her flight back to Albuquerque. The gang on the other hand turned on the television and started watching.

"_News flash. Flight 213 crashed this afternoon on its way to Albuquerque. Unfortunately, it is said that there were no survivors in the crash." The reporter announced._

"Wh--What?" Taylor chocked out as she gawked at the tv.

"What's wrong?" Chad asked worriedly.

"Gabi's plane." Taylor said wide eyed as she pointed at the screen.

"Oh my gosh!" Sharpay exclaimed and tears immediately started rolling down her face.

_**Troy refused to move on…**_

"You got to move on Troy. She's gone. We all gutted ourselves but she's gone!" Chad said as Troy shook his head.  
"I want her back Chad. I wanna tell her that I'm sorry." Troy cried as Chad patted his back sadly.

_**The gang desperately tried to ran away from the memories… But they continue to chase them in reality…**_

"For a second there, I thought I just saw Gabriella with two other girls." Chad said randomly when the gang decided to shop around to try loosening up the horrible event that have happened.

"That's not a funny joke Chad." Troy said, glaring deathly at his friend.

"I'm not joking around. I may act stupid but I don't play around when it comes to Gabriella." Chad said seriously.

_**He tried to remember the amazing past with Gabriella… But what if the past forgot him?**_

Troy was sitting on the couch waiting for his long lost best friend Aaron to arrive. They have been childhood friends but Aaron moved to San Diego and never came back. They got back in contact and Troy and him decided to hang out at Troy's apartment.

"DUDE!" A scream suddenly rang in Troy's ears.

"Aaron! How did you get in?!" Troy said, shocked.

"Your door was open. Be careful, a creep might come in." Aaron laughed.

"It already came." Troy said, chuckling. He noticed that there was another figure just behind the open door, talking on the phone. He couldn't see her face since she was facing the other way.

"Who's the girl?" Troy asked with a smirk.

"Laura. My amazing girlfriend!" Aaron said.

"Finally you got yourself a girl!" Troy joked.

"I'll just get us some juice ok?" Troy said as he headed to the kitchen. When he came back, the girl was already done talking on the phone and was currently sitting on the couch with Aaron.

"I'm back!" Troy said cheerfully, holding a tray of juices.

"Troy meet my girl. Laura Richards."

The girl figure stood up and face Troy with a huge smile.

"Hi! I'm Laura Richards. Nice meeting you." The brunette introduced.

"Gabi?!" Troy said in pure shock and immediately dropped the tray he was holding.

"Who?" Aaron asked confusedly.

"_She's alive? But-- but-- she doesn't remember me!!" _

_**He can't get close to her since she's taken by his best friend…**_

"So Troy, got any girl back home in Albuquerque?" Gabriella/Laura asked as she sat right next to Troy on the couch.

"No. I used to share this apartment with my girl though." Troy smiled sadly as he tried to fight the urge to kiss her.

"What happened?" She asked with a concern look.

"I hurt her. It was all my fault. I wanted to say sorry but I can't." Troy spilled.

"You should. It would make you feel better." She smiled which instantly melted his heart.

"I need to go now. I have a date with Aaron." Gabriella giggled excitedly and was about to head to the door when she could've sworn Troy mumbled something.

"I'm sorry." He whispered which got her totally confused. She shrugged if off and went to walk with Aaron.

_**The gang told Gabriella about her past but excluded one thing…**_

"You and your mom is very close. She'll be thrilled to see you again." Taylor said excitedly and happy tears formed in her eyes.

"So, I go to East High, I'm in the decathlon team.. What else?.. Wait-- do I umm.. Have a boyfriend?" Gabriella asked as the gang took a secret deep breath. They promised Troy that they will not tell Gabriella about that part of her life.

"No." Sharpay replied sadly.

_**Troy decided that he'll be happy as long as Gabriella is…**_

"Aaron! Stop tickling me!!" Gabriella laughed loudly as Aaron didn't let go off her. Troy watched the two with sad eyes but continued to put on a smile.

_**When he thought that his life is slowly getting back into pieces, it came crashing again…**_

"There's your girl man. Why are you so nervous anyway?" Troy said as he came with Aaron at Gabriella's 19th birthday party.

"I have a plan. Wish me luck." Aaron said, walking over to Gabriella.

"Umm… good luck." Troy said confused. He watched as Aaron and Gabriella shared a kiss. What Aaron did next made Troy stopped dead in his track. Aaron led Gabriella to the middle of the dance floor and got down on one knee.

"No.. no.." Troy cried as Gabriella took the ring from Aaron and hugged him tightly.

_**Aaron couldn't be any more happier… Until he found a video in Troy's room in the morning of his wedding day…**_

Aaron and Troy celebrated the night before the wedding. The next morning, Aaron looked around Troy's apartment, looking for him. He went to Troy's room but didn't find him there. He saw videos scattered all over the floor and curiosity got to him.

"_I wonder what these are? Some are in the rubbish bin as well." _Aaron said, picking up a video and sticking it in the player. What he saw made his heart tightened. There in the video, a younger Troy dancing with a beautiful brunette who looked awfully familiar.

"It can't be!! No.. no.." Aaron put his hands on his head and let the tears flow.

"_What have I done?" _He asked himself.

_**Everyone was oblivious of what was really going on between Troy who locked himself in the bathroom, Aaron who just looked completely numb and Gabriella… who was just staring into space…**_

"Troy what are you doing in there? You're the best man and you're supposed to be getting ready. Its 3pm and the wedding starts at 4!!" Camille, one of Gabriella's new friends yelled out.

"Just give me a minute ok?" Troy answered, trying not to let them know that he was crying.

------------------------------------------

Aaron wasn't himself after he saw that video. He was just emotionless as he put on his tie. He loved Gabriella more than anything and he doesn't know if what he was doing was wrong or right.

"_I'm sorry Troy." _Aaron mumbled as he took a deep breath.

------------------------------------------

"Gabi are you ok?" Taylor asked as she sat next to Gabriella who was staring out the window in her wedding dress.

"I don't know." Gabriella answered truthfully.

"What's bugging you?" Taylor asked, concerned.

"I don't know. Its just… Troy keeps appearing in my dreams ever since… ever since I heard him singing something about his girlfriend in my 19th birthday. He was crying Tay, and that same image of Troy crying always appear in my dreams! Why?! Why?! Who is he?!" Gabriella said, frustrated.

_**Will the wedding continue after Gabriella witnessed Troy crying in the bathroom? Will it continue after she got her memory back the very same day?**_

Everyone was busy. The wedding was suppose to start in half an hour. Gabriella was still in Sharpay's house where the whole gang got ready. Everyone already left except for two.

Gabriella heard someone crying when she was just about to go out to the car.

"Hello?" Gabriella said loudly as she followed the sobbing. She ended up in the bathroom and saw the door opened a little bit.

"Troy?" Gabriella exclaimed when she spotted the blue-eyed boy who was sitting on the bathroom floor, hugging his knees and crying.

"Gabi." Troy breathed out as he jumped up and quickly wiped his tears. Not once, meeting her eyes.

"Why.. Why are you crying?" She asked worriedly.

"Nothing.. I'm just really happy for Aaron. You look beautiful by the way." Troy said, sniffing.

"Thank you. But Troy, I don't think that's the reason why you're crying. What is it?" Gabriella finally asked. Troy shook his head and Gabriella got frustrated. She walked over to him and held up his chin so he would look at her directly in her eyes. She paused for a moment and felt the world start spinning. Everything was coming back. She was starting to remember!

_**Will they truly go their separate ways?**_

---------------------------------------------

So what do you guys think? If you guys don't like it, I guess I'll just stop writing it. Sorry for everything and redoing the whole story… Please review.


	2. Video

Hey guys! I just made a video trailer for this story and i hope you check it out in my profile!

next chapter will be posted tomorrow or the next day! I hope you'll like the first chap and i hope you're liking the trailer. Its not exactly what i wrote that came out in the video since i can't really make the exact same one. Ryan in the video is supposed to be Aaron just so you know lol.

Have you guys seen HSM2? What do you think of it? I think its awesome!!


	3. I hope that day doesn’t exists

**Chapter 1**

"We're finally settled in!" Gabriella exclaimed happily and exhausted.

"Chucking my luggage and stuff in a corner and fixing your own ones doesn't really count as 'settled'." Troy said as he sat on his bed and took off his shoes.

"What? Its your responsibility. Besides, we're gonna divide our chores equally since we're gonna be living together." Gabriella said, poking her tongue at him.

"Yeah yeah. As if I'm gonna follow the rules." Troy mumbled as Gabriella rolled her eyes and fell back on her own bed.

"I think I'm gonna miss my bed at home, back in Albuquerque." She sighed. Troy looked over at her and he could tell that she was feeling homesick already.

"Come on baby. Don't be sad. We finally finished high school!" Troy said, walking over to Gabriella's bed.

"I'm not sure if that's a good thing. I mean, I want to graduate but sometimes, I want to stay in high school." Gabriella said truthfully.

"With me and the gang around, it will always feel like high school." He told his girlfriend as he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

----------------------------------------

"Can you believe that we actually graduated?" Chad said excited as the whole gang got together in Troy and Gabriella's apartment.

"No I can't believe it when that sentence comes out from you." Taylor said, rolling her eyes as the gang laughed.

"Man, after everything we've been through, we're still together." Ryan said as he took a deep breath.

"You got that right. I can't believe that I actually lost my memory and forgot all about Gabriella." Troy said looking at his girlfriend. **(If you guys didn't know in 'Mistaken', Troy also lost his memory in high school and this is a sequel to that story.) **

"Thanks to Chad, you actually got it back." Jason laughed.

"That was actually a good hit!" Zeke chuckled.

The gang decided to watch a movie and but everyone was already asleep half way through the movie, except for Troy and Gabriella.

"You know, I really don't know if I can face tomorrow without you Gabi." Troy told her seriously.

"You know you can and you will. When the day comes." Gabriella said.

"I hope that day doesn't exists." Troy smiled as they lips met in a gentle kiss.

----------------------------------------

Their first days in college were very hard. The gang could barely hang out since school works were already laid on their plates.

"My gosh. Could this week get any worse?" Troy said as him and Gabriella headed to the gym to pick up Chad and Taylor after all their classes.

"I think it can." Gabriella gasped as she stared at figure laughing at their friends.

"What are you talking about?" Troy asked confused as he followed Gabriella's eyes.

"Kevin?!" Troy almost yelled.

"Whoa! Troy Bolton? Oh and my dear Gabi?! You're still together I see." Kevin said looking Gabriella up and down in a very dirty way.

"Stay away from my friends." Troy said dangerously.

"How can I? I have classes with some of your friends." Kevin chuckled as Troy glared at him.

"See you around." Kevin said, winking at Gabriella who gave him a disgusted look.

"What is he doing here?" Troy said, shaking his head in frustration.

"That's not all guys." Chad said walking over to his friends.

"What now?" Gabriella asked.

"Samantha is here as well." Taylor said as Troy just groaned.

"Why are both of our ex have to be here?!" Troy exclaimed.

"Don't worry. As long as we have each other. Nothing else matters right?" Gabriella said with a soft smile.

"You're right." Troy smiled and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Ok love birds. Enough with the cheesy lines. I'm hungry." Chad said and laughed when Troy glared at him.

------------------------------------------------

"Wow guys. It feels like someone stole your presents on Christmas day. What happened?" Sharpay laughed at Gabriella, Troy, Chad and Taylor's pissed emotions.

"Kevin and Samantha happened." Troy said, jumping and resting on Ryan's bed.

"Hey! I just fixed my bed." Ryan complained.

"They're here?!" Sharpay screamed, ignoring Ryan's comment.

"Yes they are." Gabriella said in a dull tone.

"Man, why does college seems like the problematic period of my life right now?" Troy said.

"It can get worse you know." Gabriella mumbled since she knew that Kevin is capable of anything just to get what he wants.

-----------------------------------------

Ok, umm this is a pretty boring chapter because its just the introduction of the characters and setting and stuff. I hope you still like it though. If you haven't checked out the video trailer for this story, go to my profile and you'll find it there! J Please review.


	4. I want to forget him!

**Chapter 2**

**Recap**

"_Wow guys. It feels like someone stole your presents on Christmas day. What happened?__"__ Sharpay laughed at Gabriella, Troy, Chad and Taylor__'__s pissed emotions._

"_Kevin and Samantha happened.__"__ Troy said, jumping and resting on Ryan__'__s bed._

"_Hey! I just fixed my bed.__"__ Ryan complained._

"_They__'__re here?!__"__ Sharpay screamed, ignoring Ryan__'__s comment._

"_Yes they are.__"__ Gabriella said in a dull tone. _

"_Man, why does college seems like the problematic period of my life right now?__"__ Troy said._

"_It can get worse you know.__"__ Gabriella mumbled since she knew that Kevin is capable of anything just to get what he wants._

**End of Recap**

"How's my beautiful girl?" Troy asked, kissing Gabriella's head as they headed to the car.

"I'm mentally tired!" Gabriella groaned and sat lazily on the car seat.

"Mentally tired? At least you're not physically tired because I'm taking you out today!" Troy exclaimed as Gabriella smiled softly.

"I'm up for it!" She said happily.

"Wow, very casual! Love it!" Gabriella giggled as they entered a small casual restaurant.

"So, what do you want to eat?" Troy asked as they scan through the menu.

"Umm.. Give me a minute." Gabriella said, choosing carefully.

After about 5 minutes of waiting, Troy got impatient.

"Come on Gabi! Just pick anything!" Troy exclaimed as Gabriella acted shocked.

"Pick anything? Troy! Do you want your girl to be fat?!" Gabriella asked with a gasp.

"Gabs, I'll still love you even if you turn out to be the fattest woman in the world, which won't happen." Troy said.

"How do you know it won't happen?" She questioned.

"Because I'll drag you to the basketball courts and make you play." He smiled brightly.

"Why don't you just order your stuff. Nothing is stopping you." Gabriella said, shrugging.

"_Ladies first_, that's what's stopping me." He told her.

"That didn't stop that guy." Gabriella giggled, pointing at a random guy eating like Chad while the girl stared at him in shock.

"I don't want to turn out like that!" He told her.

"Just pick something Gabi." Troy pleaded but Gabriella continued to look at the menu. A waitress was waiting the entire time just watching the two of them.

"Can I please have a hamburger and fries?" Troy and Gabriella said exactly the same time which made them laugh so hard.

"Be right with you." The waitress smiled.

"Took you so long to order and pick something _healthy_." Troy exclaimed as Gabriella giggled.

"Well, my appetite got bigger when you started rambling on and on an on." She laughed while Troy playfully glared at him.

--------------------------------------

After about half an hour of eating, Troy and Gabriella headed to a hill near a park. It was absolutely beautiful there especially on afternoons.

"You know, I really don't know if I can face tomorrow without you Gabi." Troy told her seriously.

"You know you can and you will. When the day comes." Gabriella said.

"I hope that day doesn't exists." Troy smiled as they lips met in a gentle kiss.

"I can't believe I forgot you and your kisses at one stage." Troy said still amazed at the memory. Memory he couldn't even remember. **(Troy couldn't remember the time when he had his amnesia in the first one)**.

"Promise you won't forget me again?" Gabriella asked.

"I promise. You won't forget me either right?" He asked.

"Don't worry, I won't." She said with a smile. **(No promises from Gabi there. Lol)**

"Damn it Montez, why do I love you so much?!" Troy suddenly burst out, catching Gabriella off guard.

"Umm.. Ok." Gabriella said, still startled.  
"I love you too Bolton so no worries." she giggled.

-------------------------------------

Troy was dribbling the ball, sweat pouring down his face. Kevin was the one guarding him and it was sure hard and aggressive but he managed.

"Bolton, how's Gabriella?" Kevin asked with a smirk.

"Don't go near her or I'll seriously kill you." Troy said, glaring at Kevin.

"Oh? I'm so scared. You can't even go past me in basketball." Kevin teased as Troy did a fake right and turned to left, taking a sure shot.

"What we're you saying Kenzy **(Kevin's last name)**?" Troy smiled as Kevin dangerously glared at him.

"That's it for now! Go get your stinky butts in the shower!" The coach yelled as everyone went.

After Troy was clean again, he headed towards the benches where his drink was and waited for Gabriella. Her class doesn't finish in another 10 minutes so he decided to just wait. Everyone were already gone except for him and Kevin.

"What do you want Kevin?" Troy snapped angrily.

"To be honest, I just want my girlfriend back." Kevin said as Troy glared at him.

"Gabriella is not your girlfriend. Just stay away from us!" Troy almost yelled.

"Its kinda hard since I'm in your basketball team." Kevin laughed evilly.

"Look here man, I love Gabriella and I don't want you near her." Troy threatened as Kevin kept the smirk on his face.

"Whatever. Enjoy your drink!" Kevin said, heading out the door. He took one final glance and the last thing he saw was Troy drinking his bottle, bringing an evil smile on his face. Troy had no idea that his drink contained alcohol. Strong alcohol.

Out of nowhere, a figure walked towards Troy. He couldn't even point out who or how the person looked like because his mind was absolutely unclear.

"Hi baby!" Samantha, Troy's ex said seductively. Troy who didn't know a thing, smiled drunkenly.

"Hey cutie!" Troy replied, out of his mind. Samantha took advantage of Troy's condition and quickly pressed her lips on hers just as Gabriella walked in. Troy who was oblivious kissed back.

"Troy?" Gabriella said softly as tears ran down her face.

"Who the hell are you?" Troy asked, turning to face Gabriella who was absolutely shocked. The memories of Troy not remembering her and the promise of not forgetting her just the day before, all flooded back.

"W--what's going on?" Gabriella asked and unconsciously stopped breathing.

"Can't you see? Its over. Troy wants me back." Samantha smirked as Troy just nodded. Gabriella didn't stay for very long and dashed outside as fast as her feet could.

"_He broke his promise! I hate him! He told me he won't forget! Why is he doing this to me?!" _Gabriella thought as she continued to run to her car.

"I want to forget him!!" Gabriella screamed painfully. She knew that both Samantha and Troy still heard her.

----------------------------------------

The next morning was Saturday thankfully, but Troy sure wasn't up for a bright day. His head was spinning way fast for his liking and he couldn't steady his sight. He sat up but quickly fell back on the bed.

"Ahhh!! Where the hell did I get this headache from?! What happened?!" Troy asked no one in particular.

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me Troy?!" Chad exclaimed angrily as he sat on Gabriella's empty bed.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Troy asked, confused than ever.

"Stop pretending Troy. Damn it! I can't believe you did that!" Chad screamed, standing up and walking back and forths.

"Did what?!" Troy asked, also getting angry at his best friend's sudden reaction.

"Figure it out!" Chad yelled and stormed out.  
"What's going on? Where's Gabi?" Troy stood up and finally regained his balanced. He headed to the bathroom and took a long refreshing shower.

After an hour, Troy headed to Sharpay's apartment since she figured that everyone would be there, like always.

"Hey guys!" Troy said cheerfully ignoring Chad's behaviour before. He plopped on the bed and scanned through the crowd.

"Where's Gabriella?" Troy asked confusedly.

"I don't know. Maybe she's on her way back to Albuquerque." Taylor snapped.

"WHAT!! Why is she there?" Troy yelled.

"Why shouldn't she be there? Troy you freakin broke her hear, you a!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"How did I? What did I do?!!!" Troy asked desperately.

"Don't you remember anything at all? You indirectly broke up with her since she saw you making out with your ex which is now your girlfriend!!!" Taylor yelled furiously.

"WHAT?!!! When the hell did that happen?!!" Troy asked, putting his shoes on, ready to run to the airport.

"Try yesterday Troy." Chad said, glaring at him. Troy thought for a moment and finally, everything went back. He told them about everything and how his drink contained alcohol.

"Oh, Damn it!" Troy exclaimed furiously as he dashed to the door.

"Where are you going?" Kelsi asked.

"I'm going to the airport!! Where else?" Troy said but Zeke just held him back.

"Troy, she left last night." Jason told him sadly.

"Can't we call her?" Troy asked.

"You can try but I bet her phone is off." Taylor said, feeling sorry for his friend now who looked like he was gonna cry any second.

Troy paced back and forth for the hundred time. He kept calling but Gabriella's phone was off.

"Damn it man! What the hell did I do?!" Troy said as he threw the phone to the wall but luckily, Zeke caught it before it crash into tiny pieces.

"Don't worry. Everything will be ok. She said, she just needed time to talk to her mother. She'll be back Troy." Taylor reassured her friend.

"How do you know for sure?" Troy asked miserably.

"I don't." Taylor mumbled.

"Gabi will call once she get there. Let's just wait and.. Watch TV." Sharpay said as they turned on the news.

_**The News**_

"_News flash. Flight 213 crashed last night on its way to Albuquerque. Unfortunately, it is said that there were no survivors in the crash.__"__ The reporter announced sadly._

Everything went dead silent except for Troy who didn't have a clue why.

"Oh my gosh!!!" Taylor said as her breathing became weak.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked, puzzled.

"Did they just say Flight 213?" Sharpay asked, not wanting to believe what she just heard.

"They didn't right? Tell me they didn't!!" Kelsi said, crying on Jason's shoulder.

"Why is everyone going all sad? I'm bloody confused here already!!" Troy asked, getting angry by the minute.

"Troy… that's…" Chad tried to stay calm but he couldn't. His shoulder was slumping and his eyes were beginning to turn red.

"That's what Chad? Someone tell me!!" Troy yelled.

"That's Gabriella's flight Troy…. She's … gone." Taylor choked out as Troy stared at them blankly.

That was the exact moment when Troy Bolton's world stopped spinning….

--------------------------------------------

Ok, I finally got this done! Oh my gosh! Yesterday, I had my English exam and I'm pretty sure I failed it!! My exams are coming up again! They wouldn't stop!!! I might not update for a few days and I'm really sorry. I really gotta study. Please review.


	5. Try to slowly let go

**Chapter 3**

**Recap**

"_Did they just say Flight 213?" Sharpay asked, not wanting to believe what she just heard._

"_They didn't right? Tell me they didn't!!" Kelsi said, crying on Jason's shoulder._

"_Why is everyone going all sad? I'm bloody confused here already!!" Troy asked, getting angry by the minute._

"_Troy… that's…" Chad tried to stay calm but he couldn't. His shoulder was slumping and his eyes were beginning to turn red._

"_That's what Chad? Someone tell me!!" Troy yelled._

"_That's Gabriella's flight Troy…. She's … gone." Taylor choked out as Troy stared at them blankly._

_That was the moment when Troy Bolton's world stopped spinning…._

**End of Recap**

"W-wwhh--whaatt?? What?" Troy said softly, as still as a rock. He felt numb and empty.

"Sh--she's gone." Zeke said bravely but tears were threatening to fall.

"No.. she's in Albuquerque. She's safe. She'll come back." Troy denied as tears flowed down his red cheeks unconsciously. He couldn't believe it. He just lost the love of his life.

All of a sudden Troy just collapsed on the floor and leaned on the wall.

"Troy!" Chad exclaimed as he rushed to his friend and rubbed his back.

"No Chad!! Tell me she's coming back!!" Troy pleaded his best friend as he tugged on his shirt.

"Tell me she's gonna walk through that door and smile at me. Telling me everything is ok. Tell me Chad!! Please!! I want her back!! I want my Gabriella back!!" Troy cried out.

-----------------------------------

_**30 minutes before the flight**_

_Gabriella was in the cab trying her best not to cry as the horrible memories came running back to her. Memories of Troy and Samantha. She didn't want to look like a psycho crying in the cab in in front of the driver that's why she tried to stop her tears. _

_They were near the airport when all of a sudden, her drive drove on red light and came crashing with a black van. _

"_TROY!!!!" Gabriella yelled in terror. That was the only word that came out of her mouth before being unconscious. _

_-------------------------------------------_

_Gabriella was in the hospital fighting for her life. The driver of her cab didn't survive the crash but the other driver safely did. _

_The driver of the black van was in the hospital waiting for Gabriella. He was feeling guilty as hell about what happened but he knew that it wasn't his fault. _

"_Are you here for the girl in the car accident?" The doctor came up. They still didn't know Gabriella's identity or anything about her._

"_Yes. How is she?" Victor, the driver of the van asked._

"_She's not doing too well. She broke one of her arm and still unconscious. I'm afraid she have an amnesia. We still have to run some few test. Do you know what her name is?" The doctor asked politely._

"_No. I'm sorry. I don't know anything about her." Victor answered._

"_Ok. You can visit her tomorrow." The doctor said and left. Victor stayed where he was for a few more seconds, thinking. He had no idea what to do and he was worried about the girl. He didn't live there and he was on his way back to Albuquerque, to his wife and two daughters._

"_I have to take her to Albuquerque with me. I'm gonna adopt her temporarily until I find out her identity. Poor girl." Victor thought sadly as he went back to his place._

------------------------------------------

Troy locked himself up in his apartment for days, not wanting to come out at all. The gang were getting really worried about him but they didn't know what to do.

"Troy you have to get out once in a while. What you're doing is not healthy! Are you even eating?" Sharpay screamed out as she knocked on the door loudly.

"Yes I'm eating Shar. Just leave me alone!" Troy yelled back.

"Just please come out Troy. Gabriella wouldn't want you to be miserable and lock yourself up!" Chad yelled as they heard a pause and a sudden rumbling.

"I really don't want to go out ok?" Troy said as he opened the door. The gang stared at him in disbelief. There in front of them was not the typical Troy. He was now skinny, pale and had huge bags underneath his eyes.

"Then we're just coming in and force feed you!" Taylor declared as the whole gang entered.

"Whatever." Troy said as he laid back down on his bed and tossed a basketball in the air.

"Why is the room so dark?" Kelsi said as she pulled the blinds up.

"TOO LIGHT! Put it down!" Troy complained but Kelsi just ignored him. They stared at the apartment that was once so cleaned, now, seemed like it was hit by a tornado. Troy really blew up.

The whole gang just sat on the couch and watched Troy as he tossed the basketball up and down.

"Can you stop watching please? Its really bugging me." Troy finally said as they sighed.

"Troy this is not good for you." Zeke started.

"Yeah. You can't just keep blaming yourself for what happened." Jason said softly.

"Then who am I gonna blame huh?!! There's no one else!! It was all my fault!!" Troy blew up as the others jumped slightly. Chad walked over to his best friend and stood beside the bed.

"We're gonna get through this Troy. Its gonna be ok." Chad said sympathetically as he touched Troy's shoulder.

"Stop saying its gonna be ok Chad!!" Troy yelled as he pinned Chad up on the wall in one swift move.

"Its not gonna be ok. Its never gonna be the same. I just lost my everything Chad!! I just lost Gabriella." Troy shouted as tears freely rolled down his cheeks. He'd cry a river already but it still wasn't enough.

"You got to move on Troy. She's gone. We all gutted ourselves but she's gone!" Chad said as Troy shook his head.

"I don't want to move on!!! I wanna go back and straighten my mistakes. It hurts Chad. It hurts so much." Troy said softly as he leaned his forehead on Troy's shoulder and just cry.

"I know it does Troy. We're hurting too but we know its never as much as its hurting you. We can't do anything now Troy. She's gone." Chad said, comforting Troy.

"What hurts the most is that she left in the worst timing of my life. I didn't even get to say sorry." Troy said.

"I'm sure she had forgiven you already." Taylor said softly.

"I don't deserve her forgiveness. Do you know the last words I heard from her… _I want to forget him_.. He was referring to me Chad. She hated me." Troy told them with sorrowful eyes.

"I'm sure she didn't hate you. She loved you just as much as you loved her." Sharpay said.  
"I want her back. I wanna tell her that I'm so sorry. I want to tell her I love her one last time." Troy cried as Chad patted his back sadly.

------------------------------------------------

_**10 months later…**_

Gabriella woke up bright and early. Victor Richards' family explained to her about accident and she learned to accept the fact that it would take a long time for them to figure out her identity. She didn't find a reason to hate Victor's family because they were extremely nice to her and treated her as a member of the family.

"Oh man, glad that its summer!! Uggh college is so frustrating!" **(I don't know when or if college students actually have a break. Lol So bear with me here) **Gabriella yawned.

"Morning sleepy head!" Camille, one of Victor's daughters greeted.

"Morning." Gabriella said with a smile.

"So.. What are you planning on doing today Laura?" Camille asked. **(Laura is Gabriella's new name so I'm gonna start calling her that.) **

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Laura replied as she went to the bathroom and washed her face.

"How about we go shopping?" Casey, the other daughter, asked.

"Sure. I wouldn't mind." Laura shrugged.

------------------------------------------------

It had been exactly 1 year since the gang started college. Troy wasn't even looking forward to his vacation anymore. He had no one to be spending his time with.

"So Troy, plan anything for the summer?" Chad asked casually as they shoot some hoops in the park.

"No." Troy replied dryly.

"We do!" Zeke exclaimed cheerfully.

"Good for you guys." Troy said, not really caring.

"You mean good for us. We are all going back to Albuquerque! I mean, how good is that?!" Jason exclaimed.

"Wow.." Troy said sarcastically as the other guys stopped.

"Troy you could at least act like you appreciate our thoughts. We don't want you moping around here this entire vacation for something that can't be redone!" Chad snapped as Troy sighed.

"Sorry guys.. I just.. I can't make my self feel happy when I'm not. I don't want to continue living a lie." Troy said miserably.

"Then don't continue to live in the past. You're living a lie when you're living in the past Troy. You gotta let go." Zeke said bravely.

"You have to! Damn it Troy! Its been 10 months! We know you can't let her go in less than a year but at least.." Chad exclaimed but suddenly took a quick breath.

"Try to slowly let go." Chad said softly.

"When are we going back?" Troy asked, changing the subject. He didn't want to go through this again. He just couldn't let go. Not yet.

"Next week so you better start packing. I bet there are a lot of things waiting for us in Albuquerque." Jason stated. If only they knew what was in store for them…

----------------------------------------

I hope you like this chapter guys. I'm currently doing my history essay so I'm sorry if I wrote something about W.W.II.. Lol just kidding! I'm sure I didn't write anything about W.W.II.. I didn't right? Please review.


	6. Who the hell am I?

**Chapter ****11**

**Recap**

_"Try to slowly let go." Chad said softly._

_"When are we going back?" Troy asked, changing the subject. He didn't want to go through this again. He just couldn't let go. Not yet._

_"Next week so you better start packing. I bet there are a lot of things waiting for us in Albuquerque." Jason stated. If only they knew what was in store for them…_

**End of Recap**

"So Laura, how's Aaron?" Camille asked as Laura smiled widely.

"He's good. He called me this morning." Laura said dreamily.

"You are so in love that its scary sometimes." Casey said as Laura playfully glared at her.

"Seriously man, you guys are like, the sweetest and cutest couple I have ever seen!" Camille exclaimed as Laura rolled her eyes.

"You guys have been saying that since I met him in San Diego 5 months ago!" Laura laughed.

"You're gonna hear more of that since he's moving next to our house next week. That's why we need to spend more time with you because he'll take all your time!" Casey exclaimed, half joking and half serious.

"Guys, I'm always gonna have time for you. You're my family." Laura said with a smile.

"Speaking of family, have you remembered anything yet?" Camille asked carefully.

"No.. but I do always dream about this vague picture of a boy. I have no idea if he's my brother, my cousin or my... boyfriend." Laura said hesitantly as she desperately tried to avoid eye contact with the other girls.

* * *

The whole gang were already settled on the plane on their way to Albuquerque. Everyone was excited to see their parents again and to also check on Mrs Montez. Troy on the other hand, didn't have a particular reason to go back except to comfort Mrs Montez who was completely devastated, the last time they talked to her, which was 3 days ago.

"I can't believe that we're finally gonna see our parents after a year of separation!!" Taylor exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah. I just hope this guy can handle everything." Chad said, looking over at Troy who was right next to him, sleeping peacefully.

"We can just hope." Taylor said sympathetically.

After a few hours of flight, practically everyone in the plane was asleep. All of a sudden, Troy started jerking and he was holding on tightly on his armrest.

"No.. don't go.. please.. Gabi don't leave me.. not again.. please, please.. come back Gabi.. come back... NO!!!!" Troy shouted breathlessly as his body shotted up with a sea of sweat pouring down his face. He looked as if he was half having a heart attack and half having an asthma attack. Suddenly, he burst out into tears and started looking around."What's going on?" Sharpay exclaimed alarmed as she turned to face Troy who was behind her.

"Is Gabi ok? Tell me Gabi's ok." Troy cried as the gang sighed. Ever since Gabriella died, Troy constantly had nightmares and end up waking up crying and sweat soaking his clothes.

"Troy, this gotta stop. You really have to let go. This is not good for you." Zeke said softly as Troy tried to wipe his eyes but tears just kept on falling.

"I love her so much Zeke. I have no idea how to let her go." Troy said as the gang and some other people stared at Troy worriedly.

"We know Troy. No one could ever love her as much as you loved her." Jason said.

* * *

Laura woke up sweating as she breathed in and out. She never told anyone that she'd been having nightmares of her accident and the same voice yelling and crying.

"Who is he?" Laura mumbled as she went to the bathroom, washed her face and stared at the mirror.

"Who am I?" She asked herself desperately.

"Laura, were you screaming or what?" Camille asked sleepily as she went inside Laura's room.

"I'm fine Camille. Sorry if I woke you up," Laura said as she came back to her room and sat next to Camille on the bed.

"You're not fine Laura. I always wake up in the middle of the night hearing you go to the bathroom and wash your face. What's going on?" Camille asked as she stared at the clock that showed 4:56am.

"Nothing. Just go back to sleep." Laura lied as Camille shrugged since she was too sleepy.

"Are you sure you're ok?" She asked on last time.

"Perfect." Laura smiled weakly.

Laura tossed and turned but she never fell asleep again. She couldn't help but wonder if someone out there was still looking for her.

"Who the hell am I?" She asked herself one last time until she finally decided to get up and do something in the computer.

* * *

Troy and the gang finally arrived at their destination. They didn't have much luggage since they still have clothes and stuff in Albuquerque.

"How I miss this place." Sharpay said, breathing in the Albuquerque air.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just go home." Jason said.

"Nahhh.. Where do you think we're going Jason?!" They exclaimed as Jason mumbled a 'sorry'.

Troy couldn't believe that he was back in his old house. The house he grew up in and the house that Gabriella always visited. He was standing at the front porch and just staring at the door. They all decided to head to their respective homes and just take a rest first.

"Here goes nothing." Troy said as he finally rang the doorbell. He completely forgot that he was holding his house keys in his hand.

"Troy! You look so... different." Mrs Bolton said as Troy tried to smile but failed miserably.

"Hi mom." Troy said weakly as Lea Bolton quickly engulfed her son in a huge hug.

"Oh Troy." Lea said sympathetically.

"She's gone mom. My Gabriella is gone." Troy burst out in tears as he held on tighter to his mom. What Troy loved about his mother was that she always just listened and comforted him.

"Son." Jack Bolton said in his deep voice.

"Dad!" Troy said as he slowly let go of his mother and walked over to his father.

"I'm sorry about what happened Troy." Jack said as Troy just looked at him like he just broke his first bike.

"I don't know what to do dad. I'm so lost." Troy said truthfully.

"I need to go see how Mrs Montez is doing." Troy said as his parents stared at him.

"I think you should get a sleep first." Lea told his son who shook his head stubbornly.

"I wouldn't be able to sleep mom. How's Mrs Montez?" Troy asked.

"Not to good but she's slowly letting go." Jack said as Troy sighed.

_"Why can't I just let go." _Troy thought.

* * *

Troy knocked on the Montez residence quietly. He really had no idea what to say to Mrs Montez but he knew he had to be there.

"Troy?" Mrs Montez soft voice rang in Troy's ears.

"Hi Mrs Montez." Troy said weakly as she nodded and let him in.

"How are you doing?" Troy asked as he sat on the couch.

"I'm ok I guess..." Isabelle Montez said to the younger boy.

"I am so sorry. It was all my fault." Troy said, ashamed."Non of this was your fault Troy. You didn't do anything." Isabelle said as she sat next to Troy.

"Yes it was my fault. If I hadn't hurt her then she wouldn't have run away." Troy said as he tried to stay strong in front of Gabriella's mom. He could cry in front of anyone but not in front of Isabelle.

"Troy, it would make me a lot better if you stop blaming yourself. Please." Isabelle said truthfully as Troy stared at her for a moment and finally nodded.

"I don't know if I can entirely stop myself from blaming no one else but I can promise you that I'll try." Troy said as Isabelle nodded with sad eyes. Troy could tell she was hurting badly. All she had was Gabriella and she was gone. She had stood strong after everything so it was his turn to stand strong in front of her and everybody else.

* * *

Laura just went home from shopping, carrying 5 bags of clothes and accessories.

"I'm home!" Laura called out as she entered the house.

"Finally." Said a familiar voice which made Laura snapped her head up.

"AARON?!!" Laura yelled in shock and happiness as she spotted the boy who made her heart skipped, the first time she saw him.

"How's my favourite girl?" Aaron smiled as he opened his arms, uttering Laura to come and hug him.

"Oh my gosh!!" Laura exclaimed as she ran to him and threw her arms around him.

"I missed you Laura." Aaron whispered as Laura nodded.

"I missed you too." She mumbled.

"Ok before you make out, can we please eat lunch first?" Camille suddenly piped up as the couples turned to glare at her.

* * *

The next day, Troy's friends practically dragged him all the way to the mall. Troy refused to go since he wanted stay in the house and mope around but the gang have had enough of those.

"Why do girls buy so many stuff?" Troy whined as the girls glared at him.

"Because we're girls. End of the story." Sharpay replied as the guys rolled their eyes.

As they continued to walk around the huge mall, Chad suddenly get a glimpse of a very familiar brunette inside another shop. He paused for a moment and tried to get a better look at the girl but he didn't get a chance to since a boy blocked his view. He stared at the ground for a second and finally realised that the gang already left him.

"For a second there, I thought I just saw Gabriella with two other girls." Chad said randomly as the gang paused and stared at him without any readable expression.

"Is that suppose to be funny and cheer me up? Because that's not a funny joke Chad." Troy said, glaring deathly at his friend, his fists clenching tightly.

"I'm not joking around. I may act stupid but I don't play around when it comes to Gabriella." Chad said seriously.

"If you're not playing around, then why did you say you just saw Gabriella?" Taylor snapped as her boyfriend as Chad glared at them.

"I don't know!!!" Chad yelled, getting a little upset and angry that his friends didn't believe him.

"Look guys, the last thing we want is a fight between us friends. Let's just, lay off and cool it." Ryan said maturely as they glared at each other one last time before continuing to walk.

_"I could've sworn I saw Gabriella in that shop with two other girls. Am I going crazy?" _Chad thought as he stared at the ground.

_"Why__ was __Chad play around like that?! He k__new Troy would be upset__. He's so stupid sometimes." _Sharpay thought as she slightly shook her head.

"I think I saw her too." Jason said in almost inaudible tone. He thought that no one heard him but he was wrong.

_"Could Gabriella really be alive? Then again, it was Chad and Jason who saw it…__ I c__an't really trust them__ sometimes__.. or can I? Damn it! I'm so confused. What if.. what if Gabriella is alive?"_Troy thought as he sighed and looked back at the shop where Chad was staring at before, hoping that he would also get a glimpse of _the _Gabriella that they saw.

* * *

"Oh my gosh! These are so cute!!" Camille exclaimed as she stared at a cute white dress.

"I saw something cuter! Did you just see those guys that went passed? The one with blue eyes was hot!" Casey said and suddenly turned to Aaron.

"But this idiot went and blocked my view!" Casey exclaimed, smacking Aaron on the back of his head.

"You should've said something!" Aaron defended.

"Guys, can we just continue looking for clothes." Laura whined.

"What are we dressing up for anyway?" Camille asked curiously.

"My old best friend lives around here. Well, he's in college now but his mom called and told me that he's in town. I haven't heard from him for so long. Me and him were really good friends and I want to introduce you guys to him and his gang. Especially you Laura! You'll love him." Aaron said, giving Laura a peck on the lips.

"I'm sure I will. What's his name again?" Laura asked casually.

"Troy. Troy Bolton." Aaron smiled.

* * *

There we go. Another chapter done! Lol, I hope you like this. Please review. 


	7. He was begging

**Chapter 5**

**Recap**

"_What are we dressing up for anyway?" Camille asked curiously._

"_My old best friend lives around here. Well, he's in college now but his mom called and told me that he's in town. I haven't heard from him for so long. Me and him were really good friends and I want to introduce you guys to him and his gang. Especially you Laura! You'll love him." Aaron said, giving Laura a peck on the lips._

"_I'm sure I will. What's his name again?" Laura asked casually._

"_Troy. Troy Bolton." Aaron smiled._

**End of Recap**

"So Troy, what time is Aaron coming today?" Chad, who also knew Aaron pretty well, asked over the phone early morning.

"Around 11:30am. I think we're all having lunch together." Troy asked, pretty excited to see his old best friend but sad at the same time since Gabriella wouldn't be there to meet him.

"Ok cool. I think everyone is coming at around 12pm since we want you guys to catch up and stuff. Is that cool?" Chad asked.

"Yeah that's fine. I'll see you later then! Bye." Troy said then hung up the phone.

* * *

"Are you sure I look ok, Aaron?" Laura asked as she entered Aaron's car.

"You look beautiful Laura. As far as I know, Troy is not the type of person that judge people by how they look. Relax. He'll love you." Aaron smiled as he kissed Laura's cheek. If only he knew that Troy was more than in love with Laura or Gabriella.

"So, why aren't Camille and Casey coming with us again?" Laura asked curiously.

"They forgot that they promised one of their friends that they're gonna go shopping with her. They're coming later." Aaron said as Laura nodded.

"Is Troy a nice guy? I feel like I know that name." Laura giggled as Aaron started the car.

"Probably one of the nicest guys I know." Aaron said as Laura smiled softly.

* * *

After a few minutes of driving, Aaron and Laura finally arrived at their destination. Laura could've sworn that the same image of that house had appeared in one of her dreams but she shrugged off the thought.

"It so quiet here." Laura whispered as Aaron chuckled and grabbed her hand.

"It's a safe place. I use to go here all the time and hang out with Troy and Chad, our other best friend." Aaron informed her.

They reached the front porch but before Aaron could ring the doorbell, Laura's phone started ringing.

"Oh hold on a second." Laura said as she saw Camille's face flashing in the screen. She answered the phone and was immediately engulfed in the conversation. Aaron figured who Laura was talking and rolled his eyes.

"Girls." Aaron mumbled as he curiously reached for the door knob. He was surprised to find it opened a smirk quickly spread across his face.

"_Never forget to lock the doors Bolton." _Aaron thought as he signalled to Laura that he was coming in the house. Laura tried to stop him but Aaron reassured her that he knew what he was doing. Laura sighed and let him be as she stayed in the front porch, talking to Camille about something.

* * *

Troy was waiting for Aaron to arrive and eventually, he lost track of time as he was watching a show on TV. His parents needed to go somewhere so he was all alone in the living room, watching TV. He had no idea that a figure entered the house and was approaching him.

"DUDE!" A familiar scream suddenly rang in Troy's ears.

"AARON! How the heck did you get in?!" Troy exclaimed, shocked as he stood up and hugged his old best friend.

"Your door was open. Be careful, a creep might come in." Aaron laughed as they pulled away.

"It already came." Troy said, chuckling. He finally noticed that there was another figure just behind the opened front door. The girl seemed to be talking on the phone but he couldn't see her face since she was facing the other way.

"Who's the girl?" Troy asked with a smirk. Aaron turned to face Laura and smiled widely.

"Laura, my _amazing_ girlfriend!" Aaron said.

"Finally you got yourself a girl!" Troy joked.

"Oh gee thanks Troy." Aaron said sarcastically.

"While we're waiting for Laura, I'll just get us some juice ok? Sit down dude! Don't feel like a stranger!" Troy said as he headed to the kitchen with a smile.

* * *

"I should go now Camille. I feel rude talking on the phone and not introducing myself to Aaron's best friend!" Laura said as Camille chuckled on the other end of the line.

"Just tell Aaron that we're sorry we can't make it today. I'll see you later. Have fun!" Camille said.

"Thanks. Bye!" Laura said and finally hung up. She slowly entered the house and closed the door behind him.

"Hey!" Laura said as she sat next to Aaron on the couch.

"Hey! Troy's in the kitchen getting some juice." Aaron said, putting his arms around Laura's shoulder.

"Oh ok. Sorry about the phone call." Laura said sheepishly as Aaron shook his head.

"Don't be. Troy doesn't mind. What did Camille say anyway?" He asked curiously.

"They can't make it today. Stuff came up." Laura said, shrugging.

"Alright." Aaron said as they both watched the TV, waiting for Troy.

* * *

Troy was in the kitchen, just putting the glasses of juice on the tray. He was a little bit caught up in his thoughts that he didn't realized that he was moving awfully slow.

"_Damn! I feel like I see Gabriella everywhere. __That girl outside awfully looks like Gabriella." _Troy thought as he finally headed back to the living room.

When he came back, the girl was already done talking on the phone and was currently sitting on the couch with Aaron, leaning on his shoulder. Troy couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"I'm back!" Troy said cheerfully, holding a tray of juices.

"About time!" Aaron laughed as he stood up, facing Troy.

"By the way, meet my beautiful girl. Laura Richards." Aaron said as Troy approached both of them, with a tray in his hands. Laura stood up slowly and faced Troy with a huge smile.

"Hi! I'm Laura Richards. Nice meeting you." The brunette introduced.

_BA__M!_ Absolute shock struck Troy. He couldn't move and his lips started quivering, as if he wanted to say something but he simple couldn't. He stared at the girl in front of him and couldn't believe his eyes. All the thoughts and emotions were just spinning in his head. He felt like he was going crazy. He, Troy Bolton, was face to face with the girl that stole his heart, Gabriella Montez.

Everything stopped dead and his eyes started to get watery.

"Troy? Dude are you ok?" Aaron asked worriedly as he saw how Troy reacted when he saw Laura.

"_Am I dreaming?" _Troy thought, completely blocked from the world and Aaron. All he could see was _his _Gabriella.

"Ga-- Gabi?" Troy whispered in pure shock and disbelief. The tray that he was carefully holding immediately dropped on the floor, with the glass breaking loudly, as if waking him up and bringing him back to reality.

"Who?" Aaron asked confusedly. He didn't really hear what Troy said because the noise that the glasses made blocked his ears.

"I'm sorry. I'll just leave. I don't think I went in the right time. Aaron I'll just meet him next time." Laura said, with confused emotions running through her head as he found Troy looking at her as if she came back from the dead.

"_She's alive? But-- bu__t-- she doesn't remember me!! What the hell is going?? Why is God playing a joke on me" _Troy thought as he forced back the tears.

"Don't leave." His broken voice said softly. Laura stopped in her tracks and saw Troy with sorry eyes.

Troy bent down and started fixing the mess that he made on the floor. He could imagine the broken pieces of glass as his shattered heart.

* * *

"_She doesn't remember me. She has amnesia. Her name is Laura Richards. Why is this happening to me?__ How did she come back? Why does she have to be with Aaron, my best friend, out of all people!!" _Troy thought as Aaron bent down and helped him. Troy didn't realize that Aaron asked Gabriella to go to the lounge room so they could have a talk.

"Man, what's up with you? What's with that expression? Its like you saw someone wake up from the dead! Laura is not even close in looking like a zombie!" Aaron hissed as Troy sighed.

"I'm so sorry Aaron. She just-- she reminded me of my ex-girlfriend that died last year." Troy informed him. He didn't really lie to Aaron and he didn't really tell the truth either.

"Oh. I'm so sorry man. I didn't know." Aaron said sympathetically as Troy just smiled sadly. He quickly stood up and head to the kitchen. Aaron could've sworn that a single tear rolled down Troy's cheeks as he flashed the lounge room doorway a sad glance.

* * *

Laura was in the lounge room, pacing back and forth. She didn't know why Troy acted the way he did when he saw her.

"_Gosh! I'm embarrassing Aaron! I shouldn't have come!! I am so stupid! Stupid!" _Laura thought and quickly stopped moving around when Aaron entered the room.

"Aaron I am so sorry. Coming here is a wrong decision. Your friend obviously didn't expect me. I should just leave." Laura said quickly as Aaron hugged her, calming her down.

"You reminded him of his ex-girlfriend that past away last year. He doesn't hate you. Trust me." Aaron explained as Laura stared at him.

"Oh my gosh! That's horrible." Laura said sadly.

"Just don't talk about it. I don't think he wants people talking. I can tell he's hurting. Just be friends with him. Everything is gonna be ok." Aaron said.

* * *

Troy head upstairs quickly and dialed Chad's number.

"Dude where are you guys now?!" Troy asked straight away once Chad picked up the phone.

"We're on our way. Why do you ask? And why does it seem like you're having an asthma attack or something?!" Chad asked, confused and a little frightened.

"Don't come! Please, please Chad! Turn your car back around and tell the others not to come. I'll explain to you later. Its really complicated. Please don't come!!" Troy begged as Chad just stayed quiet for a few seconds.

"Umm.. ok dude.. But, is everything alright?" Chad asked but didn't get a response since Troy already hung up.

* * *

"What's going on Chad?" Taylor asked when Chad started to do a u-turn.

"Troy said we shouldn't go today. He'll explain later. Can you call the others and tell them not to come." Chad asked his girlfriend.

"Troy just probably want to spend time with Aaron alone. Come on, let's just go and barged the party" Taylor insisted but Chad shook his head with a serious look on his face.

"He was begging. Begging for us not to come Tay. I think something big came up and he doesn't have time to explain. Let's just grant his wish and go back. I just hope he's ok." Chad mumbled.

* * *

I hope you like this chapter! I know I haven't been updating for so long but don't worry because this week is my last week of school before our 2 weeks school break! JOY!! Hehehe… Please review. 


	8. My name is not Gabi

**Chapter 6**

**Recap**

"_What's going on Chad?" Taylor asked when Chad started to do a u-turn._

"_Troy said we shouldn't go today. He'll explain later. Can you call the others and tell them not to come." Chad asked his girlfriend._

"_Troy just probably want to spend time with Aaron alone. Come on, let's just go and barged the party" Taylor insisted but Chad shook his head with a serious look on his face._

"_He was begging. Begging for us not to come Tay. I think something big came up and he doesn't have time to explain. Let's just grant his wish and go back. I just hope he's ok." Chad mumbled._

**End of Recap**

Aaron and Laura finally left. Troy couldn't believe that he managed to stay strong through all the pain that he felt as he watched Aaron and Laura talk and laugh together. Her Gabriella seemed so happy with Aaron. So happy that it hurt him like hell because he use to be the one that always made her laugh.

"Why the hell is this happening to me?!!!" Troy yelled at the top of his lungs as he collapsed on the floor, crying. Just when he thought he was finally ready to move on, she came right back to his face and stared at his eyes without the same sparkle she used to have every single time she looked at him.

"Come back to me Gabi. I love you so much." Troy mumbled as he fell asleep on the floor.

--------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Chad actually woke up early, surprising Taylor.

"Whoa Chad. Why are you up so early? Did the pigs finally fly?" Taylor asked her boyfriend.  
"How should I know if the pigs finally fly? Anyway, I woke up early to crash by Troy's place. I'm kinda worried about him. Wanna come?" Chad asked as Taylor nodded, ignoring what Chad said about the pigs.

"Yeah sure." Taylor answered.

After a few minutes of walking since Chad and Troy just lived in the same street, they finally arrived at their destination. They rang the doorbell but no one answered.

"I wonder if Mrs and Mr Bolton are home." Taylor mumbled.

"I doubt it. I think they went over Troy's uncle's place. They probably got hung up there." Chad said, knowing the routine.

"Let's just go in. Don't you have the keys?" Taylor asked as Chad nodded and unlocked the door.

They searched through the place but it seemed normal which really calmed Chad a bit. They silently went upstairs to Troy's room and when they arrived, they were shocked to see the view in front of them.

"What the hell?" Chad mumbled as he started at the absolute messy room. Everything was trashed and out of place.

"Troy's room never became this messy since we found out about Gabriella's death. I wonder what happened!" Taylor asked as she gasped when she spotted Troy on the floor.

"Troy!" Chad yelled as he rushed over to his best friend who seemed to be sleeping.

------------------------------------------------------

Troy jerked awake when he suddenly heard Chad's voice. Before he could open his eyes completely, events from the day before rushed back to him.

"Gabi is alive." Troy said softly as Chad and Taylor froze in the spot.

"What did you say Troy?" Chad asked curiously.

"Gabi is alive, Chad. I saw her. Her name is Laura Richards now. She's Aaron's girlfriend. She can't remember anything. She can't remember me Chad!!" Troy said desperately as Chad just looked at him confused but Taylor understood everything.

"Oh my gosh!" Taylor breathed out in shock as her hand flew over her mouth and tears started to run down her face.

"She's still alive. I don't know how but she was here yesterday! That's why I didn't want you guys to come yet. I need you to know that she doesn't remember us. I didn't want to freak her out when a bunch of people suddenly break out in tears and hug her once they see her. Its gonna scare her. I know because she looked freaked out when I suddenly reacted when I saw her." Troy said as Taylor and Chad just stared at him with their eyes starting to gather happy tears.

----------------------------------------------------------

"OH MY GOSH!! Are you serious?!!!" The gang yelled in unison when the news was announced.

"But—but they said there were no survivors!" Sharpay said, bewildered but happy that one of her best friends that was thought to be dead was still alive.

"I know. I really have no idea what happened whatsoever but I'm guessing that she got involve in an accident since she can't remember anything. It actually just sunk in to me!! I'm so happy my Gabriella is still alive." Troy exclaimed.

"What did you say to Aaron yesterday when you saw her and freaked out?" Jason asked.

"I just told him that she reminded me of my girlfriend who died last year. I can't tell him the truth!" Troy reasoned as everyone sighed.

"You can't keep that from him forever. He's your best friend, Troy." Chad said seriously.

"And that's exactly the reason why I don't want to tell him. He loves Gabi, Gabi loves him. End of story." Troy said miserably.

"Gabi or.. Laura, deserves to know the truth Troy and that's not the end of story. How about Troy loves Gabi?" Zeke said softly as Troy looked down.

"I want you guys to tell her about her past. Just leave me out of it." Troy said as he exited the room.

"What do we do now? They're coming here in less than 10 minutes." Taylor said as everyone just stayed quiet. They were all currently at the Bolton's place waiting for Aaron, Gabriella, Camille and Casey to come. **(From now on, I'm gonna start calling Laura, Gabriella again.) **

"Try to act normal?" Ryan suggested.

"Nothing is normal in here. Its like, Gabriella just came back from the dead. We haven't seen her for a long time and we don't know what kind of life she's living now." Kelsi said as everyone nodded.

"But I'm sure she's in good hands. Aaron's family is really nice." Chad said with a smile.

"I just can't believe Gabriella's alive. We should all be happy!!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"We are Shar! Its just that, seeing Troy hurting inside really doesn't bring a smile on my face. I don't know how Troy exactly feels but I'm sure that seeing the person you love the most with another guy would kill." Zeke said softly.

----------------------------------------------------

The doorbell rang and the gang froze.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!! What do we do?? I'm freaking out!!" Sharpay exclaimed as everyone took a deep breath.

"Act normal at first. We don't want to scare her away. We tell her the past when everything is settled." Taylor said maturely.

"Ok. Who's gonna open the door?" Kelsi asked as everyone looked at each other.

"Chad you go. You know Aaron and we don't." Zeke said as Chad opened his mouth to protest but nothing came out.

"Fine." He sighed and shakily headed to the door.

"_This is it!" _Chad thought as he gulped and opened the door, revealing Aaron, Gabriella and two other girls.

"Wow! Chad?" Aaron asked, absolutely surprised.

"Damn. Aaron!! What's up man!!" Chad asked as he tried to tear his eyes away from Gabriella and the shockness that ran through his body.

"Nothing. This is my girlfriend Laura and this is Casey and Camille." Aaron introduced as they all shook hands.

"How did you know it was me?" Chad asked as Aaron laughed out loud.

"That hair of yours kind clouded my memory." Aaron said as they all laughed. Chad still couldn't get over the fact that Gabriella was right in front of him.

"Come on in. Everyone is waiting." Chad said.

"Guys. They're here!" Chad exclaimed as the 4 guests appeared. Everyone held their breath as they stared at their long lost friend who haven't changed one bit.

"Oh my gosh." Sharpay said under her breath as she squeezed Zeke's hand.

"Its gonna be fine baby." Zeke whispered to her ear as tears started to form in the girls' eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------

Gabriella just stood there watching the bunch of teenagers as they stared at her. It felt like she'd known them but she just couldn't remember.

"Hi guys!" Aaron exclaimed, breaking the tension that was forming.

"Troy talked about you guys last time. Speaking of him, where is he?" Aaron asked, looking around the place.

"Oh he's just.. around. He'll be back." Ryan said with an assuring smile.

"Well, let's start introducing each other." Chad said as everyone once again, get to know each other's name.

"So, where are you guys from?" Sharpay asked.

"Umm.. I live here in Albuquerque with Casey and Camille." Gabriella answered as they nodded in surprise.

"Yeah. We've been living here all our lives." Casey giggled.

"How come we've never seen you before?" Jason asked curiously.

"I really have no idea." Camille answered with a shrug.

"Ok cool." Zeke said.

"Gee guys just leave me out. Just for the record, I'm from San Diego but I just moved. I wanted to be with Laura all the time." Aaron said as he put his arms around Gabriella who giggled. The gang sighed knowing that it would be so hard for Troy and Gabriella to get back together because they could see that Aaron and Gabriella really loved each other.

"So Gabi, when did you guys start dating?" Chad asked absentmindedly as everyone froze. Chad didn't realized what he said.

"You idiot!!" Taylor hissed as she stepped on Chad's foot.

"AHH!! What did I do?!" Chad asked, confused.

"My name is not Gabi." Laura said as her heart started beating fast.

"Uhh.. he was just being an idiot. Ignore him." Sharpay tried to cover up as Chad bit his lip.

"We can't. Because you can't just mistaken someone's name with another when you haven't seen her before." Aarons said curiously.

"Is there something going on?" Casey asked.

"Nothing." They denied, a little bit too quickly.

"Look Chad, you know we're not stupid." Aaron said seriously.

"Who's Gabi?" Gabriella asked desperately because she was sure that, that name was familiar to her.

"You're Gabi." Taylor said quietly.

"What are you talking about?" Camille asked curiously.

"Before we answer your questions. Answer me. Who's Laura?" Zeke asked nervously as the other group of people fell into silence.

"No one really knows." Gabriella said sadly, trying to fight the tears that were begging to fall.

"We do." Jason whispered as the visitors snapped their heads towards Jason.

"What do you mean?" They asked.

"Gabriella Montez. That's who you are." Sharpay said bravely as everyone gulped.

---------------------------------------------------------------

To be honest, I'm not too happy with this chapter. I hope you guys still like it though. Please review.


	9. Liar

**Chapter 7**

**Recap**

"_You're Gabi." Taylor said quietly._

"_What are you talking about?" Camille asked curiously._

"_Before we answer your questions. Answer me. Who's Laura?" Zeke asked nervously as the other group of people fell into silence._

"_No one really knows." Gabriella said sadly, trying to fight the tears that were begging to fall._

"_We do." Jason whispered as the visitors snapped their heads towards Jason._

"_What do you mean?" They asked._

"_Gabriella Montez. That's who you are." Sharpay said bravely as everyone gulped._

**End of Recap**

Gabriella froze. She didn't know what to do or say.

"_Gabriella Montez. That's my name."_ Gabriella thought.

"Wait- what?!" Aaron exclaimed, shocked and confused. There was just too much coincidence and it was freaking him out a little.

"You're our friend Gabs. You're part of the gang." Taylor cried as she went over to Gabriella and hugged her tightly. For some reason, Gabriella just cried and cried. She was confused and all of a sudden, she ran out the door, ignoring everyone who was calling out for her.

----------------------------------------------------

Troy walked around the park for the fifth time with his head down. He didn't want to show up in their little reunion because he knew it wasn't the same anymore. It was different because Gabriella wasn't his.

"_I should've never let her go! I'm so stupid!" _Troy thought and suddenly, he saw a familiar figure running towards him with her head down.

"Gabi." Troy breathed out as his feet stopped walking. Gabriella slammed right onto him without knowing.

"I am so sorry—" Gabriella looked up and froze for the hundredth time that day.

"Gabriella what's wrong? Are you ok? Did something happen? Are you hurt?" Troy asked concerned as he wiped Gabriella's wet cheeks.

"So you know that I'm Gabriella huh? Why didn't you say anything?" Gabriella asked, stepping away from Troy.

"Because.. because.." Troy stuttered.

"Because what Troy? We're friends before and you didn't even say anything when we first met!! How could you not?!" Gabriella almost screamed.

"Because.. because I didn't know you that much. I didn't know you as much as the gang." Troy lied as he felt pain squeezed his heart.

"Oh." Gabriella breathed out.

"What happened to me?" Gabriella asked softly as they continued walking.

"To tell you the truth, I have no idea. We thought you were dead." Troy said as Gabriella whipped her head, facing Troy.

"Dead?! Why?!" Gabriella asked.

"Because you were supposed to be in a flight on the way here in Albuquerque. Then your plane crashed. No one survived. That's why I was so shocked when I saw you last time." Troy explained.

"I don't think I was in that flight. Uncle Victor said that I was in a cab and we had a car accident." Gabriella said as everything finally made sense.

"I'm just glad that you are alive." Troy smiled as tears prickled his eyes. He couldn't resist the urge to just hold her in his arms so he grabbed her hand and pulled her in. Gabriella was shocked for a second and finally hugged back. Guessing that Troy, her _friend_, was just missing her.

"I missed you so much Gabi." Troy cried softly as he hold her tighter.

"I'm here now." She replied.

"Laura! Troy!" Aaron's voice rang through the park. Troy quickly wiped his tears and stepped away from Gabriella.

"Are you ok Laura?" Aaron asked concerned as he hugged her tightly. Troy watched in misery as Gabriella kissed Aaron on the cheek.

"I'm fine. I was just shock, is all." Gabriella smiled softly.

"Thank God. You scared us there." Casey said as the gang all circled up around Gabriella.

"Lucky I ran into Troy and he calmed me down." Gabriella said, flashing Troy a smile.

"Thanks for taking care of my girl dude." Aaron grinned as Troy and the gang stayed quiet when they hear Aaron's comment.

"_Gabi is Aaron's girl now. I can't do anything about it." _Troy thought as he faked a smile.

"No worries me. I'll always be like her big brother." Troy lied through his teeth.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Tell me more about my self!" Gabriella enquired enthusiastically.

"You and your mom are very close. She'll be thrilled to see you again." Taylor said excitedly and happy tears formed in her eyes.

"When can I see her?" Gabriella asked.

"Tomorrow probably since she went somewhere today." Troy replied.

"Ok. So, I go to East High, I'm in the decathlon team.. What else?.. Wait-- do I umm.. Have a boyfriend?" Gabriella asked as the gang took a secret deep breath. They promised Troy that they will not tell Gabriella about that part of her life.

"No." Sharpay replied sadly.

"Liars." Aaron said with a straight face as everyone spun their head towards Aaron who was sitting next to Gabriella.

"Wh—at?" Troy asked with a frightened look on his face.

"You guys are lying." Aaron said again as everyone shifted in their seats, avoiding eye contact.

"I mean, how can Laura—I mean Gabriella not have a boyfriend when she's this gorgeous and nice!" Aaron said, smiling at Gabriella as the gang sighed in pure relief.

"Uhh—boys are just scared to get close to her because umm.. we're gonna beat the crap out of him if they um.. hurt Gabriella.. So.. don't hurt Gabriella if you don't want any serious damage." Zeke covered as the rest nodded their heads.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of Gabriella more than anyone had ever taken care of her." Aaron said, kissing Gabriella temple as she giggled. Troy looked and tried to hide the pain that he was feeling.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry its so short but I officially just finished all my yearly exams and I'm excited to update. Sorry that it took hell of a long time. I hope I didn't lose any readers. Please review.


	10. You thought of an idea?

**Chapter 8**

**Recap**

"_You guys are lying." Aaron said again as everyone shifted in their seats, avoiding eye contact._

"_I mean, how can Laura—I mean Gabriella not have a boyfriend when she's this gorgeous and nice!" Aaron said, smiling at Gabriella as the gang sighed in pure relief._

"_Uhh—boys are just scared to get close to her because umm.. we're gonna beat the crap out of him if they um.. hurt Gabriella.. So.. don't hurt Gabriella if you don't want any serious damage." Zeke covered as the rest nodded their heads._

"_Don't worry. I'll take care of Gabriella more than anyone had ever taken care of her." Aaron said, kissing Gabriella temple as she giggled. Troy looked and tried to hide the pain that he was feeling._

**End of Recap**

The gang gave out an awkward smile as they stared at Troy who had his head down.

"Excuse me for a second. I need to go to the bathroom." Troy said quickly as he practically ran to the bathroom, trying to get away from the group of people.

------------------------------------------------------------

Troy shut the bathroom door and slid to the floor. It hurt him like hell to see Gabriella with another guy. The words that Aaron said hurt so much to the point that he just couldn't control himself anymore.

"Why is this happening to me?" Troy cried, tears flowing down his cheeks. He stayed in the bathroom for a few more minutes until he heard a knock on the door.

"Troy are you in there?" Gabriella asked worriedly.

"Yeah umm.. I'll be there in a minute." Troy called out, wiping his tears and trying to keep his voice clear.

"I'll wait for you." Gabriella said.  
"You don't have to." Troy said but he could feel Gabriella just standing outside the door.

Finally, Troy came out and there she was, waiting for him.

"Are you ok? You were there for a pretty long time." Gabriella said as Troy just laughed nervously.

"Was I? I was kinda reading those magazines inside. That's why." Troy lied but he knew that Gabriella didn't believe him at all.

"Aaron, Camille and Casey left already because they have to go somewhere. I'm supposed to go as well but I want to meet my mom." Gabriella explained.

"Oh. Is the gang still there?" Troy asked, leading Gabriella to the staircase. They both sat on the steps and just embraced each others company.

"Yeah. They're really into the movie." Gabriella giggled which made Troy smile.

"Then why are you here?" Troy asked confusedly.

"I don't really know. I guess, I enjoy your company just a little bit more than the others. I feel kinda left out as well since they're all in pairs." She said with a laugh.

"Oh ok. Your company is always welcome. If you need anything, I'll always be here for you no matter what." Troy said sincerely.

"Thanks." Gabriella said brightly.

"You know what I don't get, the fact that you don't have a girlfriend. I mean, I think you're one of the most amazing guys I have ever met." Gabriella said.

"I used to have this amazing girl. I actually share my apartment with her. But I hurt her. I wanted to say sorry but I couldn't." Troy spilled.

"You should. It will make you feel better." She smiled which melted Troy's heart. Troy whispered something and she could've sworn that Troy said 'I'm sorry'. **(I kinda changed the scenario from the trailer)**

"So, what are you doing later?" Troy asked casually.

"Well, I just want to hang out with you guys and know you better.. then.. I'm having dinner with Aaron! Isn't that great?!" Gabriella exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Yeah." Troy mumbled, faking a smile.

-----------------------------------------------

"Guys, I don't know what we should do. I mean, why does Gabriella's boyfriend have to be so nice?! If he wasn't, I would've just kicked him out!! But he's so freakin nice and gorgeous!!" Sharpay said as Zeke gave her a look.

"Oh Zeke, come of it. You know that I don't feel any attraction to him." Sharpay said, rolling her eyes.

"What should we do? Either way, someone is gonna get hurt. Right now, Troy's hurting badly." Chad said sympathetically as they all spied on Gabriella and Troy.

"I don't know. Maybe Gabriella's memory will come back soon… I mean, Troy's memory came back when he had amnesia." Jason said.

"I know!!" Chad exclaimed excitedly as everyone turned their heads to face him.

"You thought of an idea?" Taylor asked her boyfriend carefully.

"Yes!" Chad said.

"Well, let's hear it!" Sharpay said impatiently.

"Do you guys remember how Troy's memory came back?" Chad said brightly and as soon as he said it, the gang knew that his plan was once again, out of the question.

"Chad, there is no way in hell, we will let a basketball hit Gabriella's head. Yeah, Troy's memory came back when you accidentally threw that basketball right on his head but this is different. What if Gabi's condition get worse?" Kelsi said as everyone nodded their heads in agreement except for Chad who looked kind of upset knowing that his plan wasn't gonna work.

----------------------------------------------------

"Gabi, can you remember anything at all from before?" Troy asked hopefully.

"Unfortunately, I really have no memory. I mean, it doesn't matter that much anymore right because well.. I got you guys already and you'll tell me everything. I have a great family, friends and a perfect boyfriend. I'm not missing anything in my life anymore. If there is something missing, you will tell me right?" Gabriella asked with a soft smile.

"Yeah I will." Troy lied.

"Promise?" Gabriella asked while Troy stayed quiet. Before he could answer Gabriella, the gang came.

"_Thank you!" _Troy thought, glad that there was a distraction.

"Gabi, do you want to do some karaoke?" Sharpay asked as Gabriella's eye brow jumped up.

"I don't sing though. I can't sing." Gabriella reasoned.

"Have you ever heard yourself sing?" Kelsi asked with a smile.

"Ummm.. no.. why?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"Because you're one of the most amazing singer I've ever known. I mean, when you and Troy sing, its magic." Zeke slipped as everyone froze.

"Troy and me? Singing?" Gabriella asked, unsure of what she just heard.

"Umm.. I don't have much of a voice." Troy said quickly.

"Wait—why didn't you guys tell me? I mean, I sing?" Gabriella asked, still a little surprised.

"Yeah you do. Can we just, forget about everything and just have fun tonight? Sing, dance and be crazy?" Jason stated.

"Forget about everything? I guess I accomplished that." Gabriella mumbled. For some reason, there was still something missing.

--------------------------------------------------------

Hope you guys like this chapter. Sorry for the long update, again.. Please review.


	11. The Hardest Thing

**The song in here is called 'The Hardest Thing' by 98 degrees.**** You can search for it in youtube.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 9**

**Recap**

"_Have you ever heard yourself sing?" Kelsi asked with a smile._

"_Ummm.. no.. why?" Gabriella asked curiously._

"_Because you're one of the most amazing singer I've ever known. I mean, when you and Troy sing, its magic." Zeke slipped as everyone froze._

"_Troy and me? Singing?" Gabriella asked, unsure of what she just heard._

"_Umm.. I don't have much of a voice." Troy said quickly._

"_Wait—why didn't you guys tell me? I mean, I sing?" Gabriella asked, still a little surprised._

"_Yeah you do. Can we just, forget about everything and just have fun tonight? Sing, dance and be crazy?" Jason stated._

"_Forget about everything? I guess I accomplished that." Gabriella mumbled. For some reason, there was still something missing._

**End of Recap**

"Come on Troy! Sing! It won't hurt anyone!!" Zeke encouraged his friend.

"No guys. You sing." Troy said clinging to the couch as everyone tried to pull him up except Gabriella who was fixing up the microphone.

"Just sing one song!!" Sharpay demanded while Troy continued to shake his head.

"No way! There's nothing in this world that can make me sing tonight!!" Troy exclaimed determined.

"Troy!! Get up here and sing with me! Please!!" Gabriella called out as everyone turned their heads to face Gabriella who was pouting at Troy. Gabriella didn't seem to hear what they were talking about before.

---------------------------------

Troy locked eyes with Gabriella and he knew she had him where she wanted him.

"Damn." Troy mumbled as the gang smirked. They knew perfectly that there is one thing that God made that can force Troy to do anything. Absolutely anything!

"Fine. Just this once." Troy sighed, getting up from his seat.

"What do you want to sing?" Troy asked as they started flipping through the song book.

"I don't know. What are the songs that we used to sing? I wanna sing that." Gabriella said and suddenly paused when everyone became quiet. The gang didn't realized that Gabriella noticed every single paused they made during that day.

"Ok guys, I really hate this split-second silent treatments of yours. Every single time I say something that involves me and Troy, you always pause. What's going on?" Gabriella asked, frustrated.

"Umm.. nothing." Zeke covered up but Gabriella gave him a look saying that she wasn't buying anything they were saying.

"Ok, here's the truth." Chad started as everyone started to panic silently. Chad was a few meters away from them because he was in a corner fixing something that the gang could careless. No one could stop him from whatever he was about to say.

"_Oh no! Stupid Chad is gonna say it!!!" _The members of the gang thought frantically. Troy tried to find something to throw at Chad to stop him from saying something.

"You and Troy were…." Chad continued while Gabriella waited impatiently for Chad to finish his sentence.

"Best friends. You guys were really, really close. He was like your brother. A very protective 'brother'. Before, he didn't really approve any guys to.. well.. go out with you. He was a little upset when he saw you with Aaron but he's all cool. Ain't that right Troy?" Chad explained as everyone stared at him, amazed and.. proud.

"Yeah. Yeah that's absolutely right." Troy breathed out, relief that Chad didn't say anything stupid.

"Oh." Gabriella mumbled, finally understanding everything but in a whole different fact.

"Just sing guys." Sharpay said excitedly. It had been awhile since anyone in the gang sang at least one song. Every time they would try to sing, Gabriella would just appear in their minds.

"How about we just pick something randomly?" Jason suggested and they all agreed. Taylor clicked the random button in the remote control of the karaoke and songs started coming up until it landed on one.

"The Hardest Thing?" Chad asked for he had never heard the song before.

"Let's sing it!" Gabriella smiled and handed Troy another microphone as they both sat next to each other on a separate stool.

"Are you sure?" Troy swallowed.

"Yeah." Gabriella smiled as the music started to play.

Gabriella is in _Italics_, Troy is underlined and both of them are in _**Bold and Italics**_

_We both know that I shouldn't be here  
This is wrong  
And baby, it's killin' me, it's killin' you  
Both of us trying to be strong  
I've got somewhere else to be  
Promises to keep  
Someone else who loves me  
And trusts me fast asleep_

I've made up my mind  
There is no turning back  
He's been good to me  
And he deserves better than that  


Troy tried to focus his eyes on the screen in front of them but he could feel Gabriella staring right at him. He knew that if he hold his gaze at the screen, the tears that were forming in his eyes won't fall.

_  
_It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do  
To look you in the eye and tell you I don't love you_  
__**It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to lie  
To show no emotion when you start to cry**_

_  
I can't let you see what you mean to me  
When my hands are tied and my heart's not free  
_We're not meant to be_  
__**It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do  
To turn around and walk away, pretending I don't love you**__  
_

Troy took a deep breath and stood up, finally meeting Gabriella's gaze. She smiled softy and joined him, holding tightly on the microphone.

_  
_I know we'll meet again  
Fate has a place and time  
So you can get on with your life  
I've got to be cruel to be kind  
Like Dr. Zhivago  
All my love I'll be sending  
And you will never know  
'Cause there can be no happy ending__

Gabriella moved closer to Troy as they both started singing the chorus again. She couldn't help but feel something very weird to her.. a feeling of.. pain and loss.__

(Spoken:)  
Maybe another time, another day  
As much as I want to, I can't stay

I've made up my mind  
There is no turning back  
He's been good to me  
And he deserves better than that

The two of them just held each other's gaze until the music faded away and everything was completely silent. Troy started inching closer to Gabriella and so did she.

"_Why do I have this feeling? Who is Troy Bolton?" _Gabriella thought deeply and finally stepped away. Troy gulped for he knew that nothing was supposed to happen between them.

"Well, that was a pretty cool song." Gabriella said, a little embarrassed and ashamed that she almost kissed her boyfriend's best friend.

"Umm.. I'm getting a little tired. I think I need to sleep now." Gabriella said to the gang who had their eyes shut. They knew that they were supposed to stop Troy from doing what he just did but they just couldn't.

------------------------------------------

Gabriella decided to sleep over at Troy's place and so did the gang. They all agreed on sleeping in the huge lounge room so they can all tell stories and stuff.

"So then, Chad hit Troy with a basketball on the head and his memory came back. It was actually pretty scary. We thought something bad was gonna happen to him." Sharpay told Gabriella in particular. Gabriella on the other hand was frowning.

"Gabi are you ok?" Zeke asked worriedly.

"Yeah umm.. my head is just hurting." Gabriella said with a reassuring smile. She didn't tell them that memories was flashing in her mind.

--------------------------------------

I hope you like this chapter. Please review.


	12. Can I see a picture of her?

**Chapter 10**

**Recap**

_Gabriella decided to sleep over at Troy's place and so did the gang. They all agreed on sleeping in the huge lounge room so they can all tell stories and stuff._

"_So then, Chad hit Troy with a basketball on the head and his memory came back. It was actually pretty scary. We thought something bad was gonna happen to him." Sharpay told Gabriella in particular. Gabriella on the other hand was frowning._

"_Gabi are you ok?" Zeke asked worriedly._

"_Yeah umm.. my head is just hurting." Gabriella said with a reassuring smile. She didn't tell them that memories were flashing in her mind._

**End of Recap**

_Gabriella was sitting down in a cab when suddenly, her eyes were blinded by a bright headlight. She screamed out someone's name and everything suddenly went black._

----------------------------------

Gabriella's eyes flicked open and crystals of sweat started to drip down her face. She was gasping for air and her head was spinning.

"Gabi are you ok?" A voice asked worriedly.

"I don't know, Troy." Gabriella replied with tears in her eyes. Troy saw her trembling so he quickly darted to her side.

"What's wrong?" He asked silently with worried eyes.

"I had a really bad dream." She whimpered like a little girl.

"Let's go to the kitchen so we don't wake up the others." Troy said softly, leading her to the kitchen.

Gabriella sat on the stool as Troy grabbed a glass of water for her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked once Gabriella had finally calmed down.

"I had a nightmare that I was in a cab and there was a truck heading my way. I didn't what to do. All I did was scream out a name." Gabriella explained, still pretty shaken up.

"Who?" Troy asked curiously.

"I—I can't remember. Everything was a blur. As if, it was just a faded memory." Gabriella said as Troy's eyes widened a little. Before he could say anything else, they heard someone spoke.

"Hey.. Why are you guys up this late?" Sharpay asked sleepily.

"Gabriella just had a bad dream." Troy explained.

"Are you ok Gabs?" Sharpay asked softly.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks." Gabriella said, smiling a little. She was very thankful that she had friends like Troy and the gang in her previous life.

"Ok guys. Just checking if everything is fine. I'm going back to sleep ok? Sleep tight." Sharpay said, waving a little and walking out of the kitchen.

"So, do you want to go back to sleep?" Troy asked gently.

"I know I need some sleep but I really don't want to close my eyes. I'm scared." Gabriella admitted.

"Don't worry. I'll be here for you no matter what happens." Troy smiled.

"You can go back to sleep Troy. Don't worry about me. I can just stay here and rummage your fridge." She giggled softly, making Troy grin.

"No way missy. I'm not sleeping back there and wake up in the morning without any food in the fridge. I'll just stay with you and we'll eat ice cream together." Troy suggested with a huge smile.

"Thanks Troy but I'm serious, I don't want you getting all sleepy tomorrow because you stayed up with me all night. Its only 2am Troy." Gabriella reasoned genuinely.

"Its ok for me to be sleepy tomorrow because I have no plans. You, on the other hand has a mother to be re-introduced to. You don't want your eyelids closing when you meet your mother do you?" Troy questioned smartly.

"Wow, I didn't really think of that. What am I gonna do? I don't really wanna close my eyes and go back to sleep." Gabriella said and Troy could tell that she was still a little frightened.

"How about this.. we stay here in the kitchen and eat until.. let's say 3am then maybe by then, you'll forget about your dream and we can both go back to sleep. How about that?" Troy negotiated as Gabriella smiled.

"Wow, you're very smart. Who did you get the intelligence from?" Gabriella asked with a smile.

"_You"_ Troy thought but didn't dare say it.

"My girl." Troy said and Gabriella understood exactly what he was talking about.

For the next minutes, Gabriella and Troy settled themselves next to each other and just ate ice cream.

"Troy, I don't want to be too personal and all but.. can you tell me about your girl, I mean, you haven't even told me her name." Gabriella asked carefully as Troy swallowed secretly.

"Umm.. her name is… Ella." Troy partly lied. He knew he couldn't tell Gabriella the truth because it will messed up everything he was trying to hide.

"Oh… is that a nickname or is that her real name?" She questioned, interested.

"Doesn't really matter… anyway, she's the most amazing girl I have ever known and always will be." Troy said truthfully.

"Do I know her?" She asked.

"Umm.. yeah. She was kinda.. part of the gang as well." Troy explained, being careful not to give out everything.

"Can I see a picture of her?" She asked curiously and at the same time, excited to see the girl that was driving Troy crazy.

"I don't have one right now.. I kinda hid them so that.. umm.. I don't remember.. the pain.." Troy stuttered, trying desperately to change the subject but he could tell that, that wasn't gonna happen any time soon.

"Oh. How does she look like?" She asked, really wanting to know.

"I told you, she kinda looks like you." Troy chuckled nervously.

"You love her?" She asked simply.

"More than anything I've ever loved and cared for." Troy announced truthfully, stuffing his mouth with another spoonful of ice cream.

"More than me?" She asked and Troy almost choked on his ice cream. He turned his head to face Gabriella and couldn't tell if she was joking or really asking that question.

"_Shit! What am I suppose to say?!! I can't bloody tell her the truth that, that's her I'm talking about!" _Troy panicked in his mind.

"Relax, I'm kidding." Gabriella suddenly laughed, making Troy sighed in pure relief.

"Ok, enough about me, how about Aaron? Is he treating you good?" Troy asked, as if he doesn't really care that much but deep inside, that was the one of the questions that had been bugging him.

"Of course. More than anyone have. Unless… I had a boyfriend that treated me better." Gabriella giggled while Troy stayed quiet.

"_Me! I treated you better!" _Troy wanted to yell out but he couldn't.

"That's great." He lied instead. There was a 2 minute silence between them until Troy finally had the guts to ask the question he'd been dying to ask and at the same time, wanting desperately to avoid.

"Do you.. love Aaron?" He asked, his throat drying up with every second.

"I do, I think. I mean, I don't exactly know what love is yet. If it means you care about him and he's always the last thing on your mind before you go to sleep every night.. then I think I am in love." Gabriella shrugged, not really having a deep thought about it. Troy on the other hand, saw a glimmer of hope that maybe one day… one day.. Gabriella would fall back in love with him.

"Is Aaron the last thing on your mind every night?" He questioned.

"Most nights.." Gabriella said honestly. For some reason, she could really open up to Troy more than she opened up with anyone she knew.

"Most nights? Who do you think about the other nights?" Troy asked with a chuckle.

"I don't really know. I get this vague image of someone that I don't know.. or I can't remember." Gabriella said, staring into nothing.

"_Can it be me?" _Troy asked himself hopefully. He looked at the clock and was very surprised that it had been an hour already.

"Wow! Its already 3am. I guess its bed time for you young lady!" Troy asked in a fatherly figure which Gabriella just laughed off.

"Yes_dad_." Gabriella laughed softly.

"Are you alright sleeping now?" Troy asked, turning serious.

"Yeah I guess… as long as you sleep next to me?" Gabriella stated in a questioning way.

"Sure. I'll do anything for you." Troy said and whispered the last part so that Gabriella wouldn't be able to hear it.

"Thanks so much Troy! You're the best!" Gabriella said as she planted a kiss on his…. cheek. **(Lol.. can't be on the lips!!)**

"You're always welcome!" Troy said happily, stunned by the kiss that he had been longing for since she was gone. Although, he would've liked it more if it was on the lips.

--------------------------------------------------

The next day, Gabriella, Aaron, Casey, Camille and the whole gang all stood in the Montez's front porch waiting for someone to actually ring the doorbell.

"Hello? Anyone gonna press the doorbell?" Sharpay asked, looking at each and every one of them.

"I will!" Gabriella said bravely and finally pressed the doorbell. They heard footsteps coming from the inside and they all took a deep breath especially Gabriella. She took Aaron's hand for comfort and didn't see how much pain crossed Troy's face as he witness the little movement she made.

"Hold on." A soft, yet familiar voice rang in Gabriella's ears.

They waited a few more seconds until finally, the door open. Mrs Montez came out and gasped, her eyes filling with tears as she spotted her one and only daughter standing right in front of her.

"Gabi?!" Mrs Montez cried, tears immediately fell down her cheeks.

"Mom?" Gabriella said happily. Somehow, if felt so right for Gabriella to call the woman in front of her, her mother even though they practically just met. Before anyone could utter a word, Mrs Montez pulled Gabriella and hugged her tightly, crying uncontrollably.

"Gabi! My Gabriella. You're alive. My little girl is alive.." Mrs Montez cried happily. The others witness the whole thing and had tears in their eyes as well, happy to see the mother and daughter reunited.

But how would things turn out once Mrs Montez figure out that her daughter doesn't remember anything? How would she react when she's told that her own daughter doesn't remember her?

----------------------------------------------------

I hope you guys liked this chapter. A little bit of Troyella!! I hope you guys check out my new story 'All over again'. Please review.


	13. OH MY GOSH!

**Chapter 11**

**Recap**

_They waited a few more seconds until finally, the door open. Mrs Montez came out and gasped, her eyes filling with tears as she spotted her one and only daughter standing right in front of her._

"_Gabi?!" Mrs Montez cried, tears immediately fell down her cheeks._

"_Mom?" Gabriella said happily. Somehow, if felt so right for Gabriella to call the woman in front of her, her mother even though they practically just met. Before anyone could utter a word, Mrs Montez pulled Gabriella and hugged her tightly, crying uncontrollably._

"_Gabi! My Gabriella. You're alive. My little girl is alive.." Mrs Montez cried happily. The others witness the whole thing and had tears in their eyes as well, happy to see the mother and daughter reunited._

_But how would things turn out once Mrs Montez figure out that her daughter doesn't remember anything? How would she react when she's told that her own daughter doesn't remember her?_

**End of Recap**

Mrs Montez and Gabriella sat by side on the couch. Mrs Montez couldn't stop her tears but Gabriella on the other hand, was hurting because she couldn't remember anything about her own mother.

"Gabi, how did you survive?? I mean, how did you get here? Where were you all this time?? Why didn't you call or let us know?? Where did you stay?" Mrs Montez bombarded Gabriella with questions. Everyone shifted uncomfortably because they knew that it would be so hard to crack the news to Mrs Montez.

"Umm…" Gabriella mumbled, not really knowing how to start because her head was spinning with questions as well.

"Wait. First of all.. who are these lovely people? I don't believe I've met them before." Mrs Montez said, smiling at Aaron, Casey and Camille.

"Oh these are the people I stayed with when I was.. away. These are Casey and Camille. They're like sisters to me. This guy is Aaron, my boyfriend." Gabriella introduced with a huge smile while Mrs Montez just crunched her face in confusion as she stared directly at Troy who had a panicked look on his face.

"Boyfriend? Isn't your boyfriend T---" Mrs Montez stated but was immediately cut off by the whole gang talking differently at once.

"I need a drink!"

"Its hot in here!"

"I got new shoes!"

"I think its gonna rain next month."

"I'm gonna shave my afro." Chad said and everyone immediately stopped with their jaws dropping in shock.

"You are?" Troy asked in bewilderment.

"No. I just couldn't think of anything else to say!" Chad said sheepishly and everyone rolled their eyes but laughed a little.

"Anyway, maybe I should get drinks for everyone. Mrs Montez, can you help me?" Troy said as Mrs Montez nodded, just going with the flow.

---------------------------------------------------

"Troy what is going on? Why did Gabi say that Aaron is her boyfriend?" Mrs Montez immediately asked as Troy sighed.

"Mrs Montez, didn't you notice that Gabriella's been really quiet?" Troy asked slowly, not wanting Mrs Montez to break down.

"Umm.. yeah.." Mrs Montez replied, uncertain of what Troy's point was.

"Mrs Montez, Gabi had an accident that's why she disappeared.." Troy started explaining as Mrs Montez listened intently.

"Yeah but it turns out she's fine. I just don't get why she didn't come home immediately." Mrs Montez wondered out loud.

"Mrs Montez.. she has amnesia. She doesn't remember anything at all. She doesn't remember anyone from the part of her life before the accident." Troy sighed as Mrs Montez gasped and bit her lip.

"I don't want to be the one to say this but…. Mrs Montez, she doesn't remember you." Troy said softly, staring right at the shocked mother in front of him.

Mrs Montez burst into tears and Troy immediately wrapped his arms around her, saying comforting words.

"Please don't cry Mrs Montez. There's still a chance that she will get her memory back. At least she's here right now. She lives here now and you will always see her. She really wanted to meet you." Troy said as he rubbed Mrs Montez back.

"You're right. At least my daughter is here now. I can just tell her everything about her." Mrs Montez said, smiling weakly and wiping her tears.

"Oh umm.. about that.. can you just miss out the part that I am—I mean was her boyfriend? I really don't want her to know about it because she's with Aaron now and she loves him. He loves her too and his my old best friend. I don't want to ruin their happiness because I know that Gabriella has given her whole heart to Aaron." Troy explained sadly.

"But Troy, how about you? You and Gabi have been through a lot. You love her and she loves you. Don't you want to at least win her back?" Mrs Montez asked, getting the drinks ready.

"I do but I can't. It was all my fault and I have to pay the price." Troy said, gathering the glasses of drinks and putting them on a tray.

"Troy you were dead inside when we thought that Gabi was gone. Now that you have a chance to be with her again, at least try to reconsider your decisions. What if Gabi gets her memory back? What are you gonna do?" Mrs Montez asked one last time, leaving Troy in his thoughts.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Hey guys, can I ask where the bathroom is?" Camille asked sheepishly.

"Gee Camille, do you really have to do that right now?" Casey asked her sister.

"I need to pee ok!" Camille hissed at her sister as everyone else laughed.

"The bathroom is just pass the kitchen. You'll see an aisle and go to the last door on the right." Sharpay answered with a smile.

"Thanks." Camille said and immediately got up, heading to the bathroom.

Camille practically jogged to the bathroom, not noticing the two figures inside the kitchen. All she focused to was the door that leads to the toilet. After she did her business, she went out and looked at the photo frames that was hang on the wall. She walked slowly and smiled at certain pictures. Suddenly, she heard Troy and Mrs Montez talked.

"_Should I listen or what?" _Camille asked herself. She wanted to go back to the lounge room and not eavesdrop but curiosity took over her when she heard Troy mention about Gabriella's boyfriend.

"_OH MY GOSH! Troy was Gabi's boyfriend?" _Camille thought absolutely shocked. She couldn't believe her ears. She continued to listen right up to the end of their conversation.

"_Damn it! Should I tell the others about this? But they'll know that I eavesdrop! Crap, why did I have to know about this?!.. But I feel dory for Troy. He's so nice to give up the person he loves the most."_ Camille thought sadly. She suddenly heard footsteps coming out of the kitchen so she quickly ran back to the bathroom.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Mrs Montez and Troy went back to the lounge room, holding up 2 trays full of glasses of drinks. The gang turned including the other guests immediately looked up to see Mrs Montez face. Her eyes were still red and a little teary. They figured that Troy probably explained to her everything.

"Mrs Montez, are you ok?" Taylor asked, concerned.

"Why wouldn't I be? My daughter is back right?" Mrs Montez said, feeling her tears rising up to her eyes again.

"--without any memories. I'm really sorry." Gabriella said softly. Troy was about to walk over to her and wrap his arms around her when Aaron did exactly what he was planning on doing. He sighed and slowly put down the drinks.

"Don't be sorry Gabi. I know that you're memory will come back. At least you're here with me." Mrs Montez said, hugging her daughter tightly.

"Thanks mom." Gabriella said with a small smile.

Everyone started to talk and chat until they finally realized that Camille still wasn't back.

"I thought Camille only wanted to pee." Casey wondered out loud.

"I guess she did number two." Aaron said, making the whole group laugh.

"Hey, I heard that!" Camille said, finally immerging.

"What took you so long?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"Oh nothing, just putting some touches on my make-up." Camille lied, sitting next to Casey.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone continued to talk and laugh together except for Camille who was lost in her thoughts. She really didn't know what to do after she found out about the truth. But what really got her thinking was when Troy said that it was his fault.

"_What really happened? I don't think Troy would just give Gabi away unless there are some reasons why. I have to find that out…" _Camille said in her mind as she stared at nothing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Ohhh.. someone knows… is that a good thing or a bad thing? By the way, have anyone seen the video of Vanessa's performances in the Christmas in Washington? She seriously sounded AMAZING!! Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry for the long update. Please review.


	14. So are you guys together now?

**Chapter 12**

**Recap**

_Everyone continued to talk and laugh together except for Camille who was lost in her thoughts. She really didn't know what to do after she found out about the truth. But what really got her thinking was when Troy said that it was his fault. _

"_What really happened? I don't think Troy would just give Gabi away unless there are some reasons why. I have to find that out…" Camille said in her mind as she stared at nothing._

**End of Recap**

The next day, Gabriella came by Troy's place to hang out. Aaron was called back to San Diego by his father to fix up some things that he left off from his school. Gabriella offered to come with him but Aaron insisted that she should stay with her friends as long as she could before they all go back to their next year of college.

"So Troy, where are your parents? I haven't really seen them." Gabriella asked curiously. Both of them were currently in the backyard just talking and waiting for the rest of the gang to arrive.

"Well, they were at my uncle's place and they're actually coming back tonight." Troy informed the brunette who was just watching him as he threw the basketball right into the net.

"Do they know about me already?" Gabriella asked again while Troy sighed.

"Actually, I didn't get a chance to tell them. Everything just happened so fast. I mean, you came back just less than a week ago. I'm still pretty shaken up to tell you the truth." Troy admitted, grabbing his water bottle and sitting next to Gabriella on the grass.

"Well, I would feel the same way too. I just want to ask one question that really confuses me though…" She started as she turned to face Troy.

"Umm.. ok.. what is it?" Troy asked nervously. He wasn't really sure what Gabriella wanted to know from him.

"How come when I bumped onto you in the park, you said that you weren't as close to me as the others? But then.. when we had karaoke, Chad said that we're best friends. I don't know whose lying or whose telling the truth." Gabriella said with a puzzled look on her face.

"Doesn't really matter cause well, we're friends now right?" Troy said because he himself didn't know how to answer Gabriella's question. She was just too smart to ask questions that could really him to the edge of telling the truth.

"True." Gabriella shrugged, finding Troy's point to the argument.

There was a moment of silence until Gabriella finally broke it.

"Troy, am I the same person as before?" Gabriella asked softly but Troy could tell how serious the question was to her.

"Yeah, you are. That's why we get along right?" Troy smiled weakly.

"_And hopefully, you'll fall in love with me again."_ He thought even though he perfectly knew that his intentions could hurt the people he cared about.

"Yeah.. I guess." She responded.

There was another pause and Gabriella was the one that broke it again.

"Since I finally knew who I am, is there a chance you can tell me when my birthday is?" Gabriella asked excitedly while Troy just laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Of course I can. I'll never forget the date of your birthday. Its actually 2 months from now." Troy said, just realising it when Gabriella asked.

"Wow! I'm turning 19! That's old!" Gabriella exclaimed with a surprised look on her face.

"Hey! I'm 19 alright!" Troy exclaimed as if he was offended.

"Yeah you are old! You're a grandpa!" Gabriella laughed. All of a sudden, Troy started tickling her. She got away from him and ran into the house while Troy chased after her.

"Grandpa?! Who are you calling grandpa?!" Troy exclaimed as Gabriella ran to the front door. As soon as she opened the door, she bumped right onto someone, causing her to fall right on her butt from the impact.

"I'm so sorr—Gabriella?!!" Jack Bolton stood there with unbelieving eyes. He stared right at Gabriella who looked at him with a confused expression.

"Dad?" Troy asked, surprised. He suddenly realised his father's expression and he immediately stopped.

"Jack what's with all the--- Gabriella?!" Lea Bolton exclaimed in absolute shock.

"Umm.. yeah?" Gabriella said, getting up and slowly walking over to Troy. She didn't know how to react because she didn't exactly 'know' those people but she assumed they were Troy's parents.

Lea and Jack stared at the person before them, not believing what they were seeing.

"Mom, dad, I thought you're coming tonight." Troy said, breaking the tension.

"Troy? What the—Its—its Gabriella? She's here… what?" Jack stuttered.

"I was planning on telling you sooner but—" Before Troy could finish, Lea and Jack already engulfed Gabriella in a hug. Gabriella didn't know how to react at first until finally, she hugged them back. Troy on the other hand, just smiled but he knew that he still had something to do.

----------------------------------------------------

Everyone settled down in the lounge room. Troy and Gabriella were sitting next to each other while Lea and Jack sat across them.  
"Gabriella how did you—I mean, you're alive!" Lea exclaimed, laughing and crying at the same time.

"Yeah I am." Gabriella smiled a little.

"By the way Gabi, these are my parents." Troy said, introducing Jack and Lea to Gabriella. The adults on the other hand stared at Troy in confusion.

"Uh Troy? What are you doing? She's knows us." Jack stated as the two teenagers sighed.

"She lost her memory dad. She doesn't remember anything at all." Troy explained while Gabriella kept her head down. The two adults gasped silently but immediately came back to their senses.

Gabriella and Troy explained everything to Troy's parents and they listened intently.

"So basically, everyone knows already?" Jack asked.

"Yeah.. except you guys." Troy said sheepishly.

"Troy how can you forget to tell us about something as important as this?" Lea scolded her son.

"It just slipped my mind." Troy reasoned as Jack cocked his eyebrow.

"Slipped your mind? How can you—oh I get it. You spend the whole time with Gabriella didn't you? Oh I see." Jack laughed but Troy and Gabriella just stared at him in confusion. They had no idea what he was talking about but Lea sure knew. They both grabbed their drinks and took a sip at the same time.

"So are you guys together now?" Lea asked casually and both teenagers literally spat their drinks out of their mouths.

"Say what?" Gabriella asked, completely puzzled and a little shocked while Troy panicked inside.  
"So you guys are now together?" Jack asked curiously.

"Why would we be together? I have a boyfriend, and me and Troy are just best friends… Well, that's what they told me." Gabriella said, staring at Troy who swallowed hard.

"You have a boyfriend?!" Lea almost yelled out in shock.

"Yeah.. he's name is Aaron... Ok, I'm officially confused! Troy mind explaining why your parents are thinking were together?" Gabriella asked.

"Ummm… they use to tease us all the time, that's why. They like us to be together and they're shock that umm.. you have a boyfriend.. that is… not me." Troy stuttered, sending his parents a look that was saying 'please don't say anything else'.

"Oh.. right." Gabriella said, buying what Troy was explaining.

"Yeah.. we always tease you both, that's all." Jack said, helping out his son because he knew that he had to explain something important to them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella left the Bolton's home and went back home, to her mother. She decided to live with her own mother because she really felt the motherly connection between them. The Richards obviously didn't mind as long as they were allowed to visit her anytime.

"Gabi, I need to finish up some few stuffs at work. I'll be back at around 10pm. I've made you dinner already and you can invite anyone you want. Just stay at home ok?" Ria Montez told her daughter as she kissed her on the forehead and hugged her tightly. **(I'm pretty sure I've never mentioned Mrs Montez name so I'm just gonna call her Ria.) **

"I will mom. Take care." Gabriella said, hugging her mother back.

"You too Gabi. Please take care. I love you." Ria said and finally headed to the door.

"I love you too mom." Gabriella said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Troy, why didn't you tell Gabriella that she's your girlfriend?" Jack asked his son sternly. They were still in the couch and were just having a discussion.

"Because she's taken dad!" Troy reasoned.

"Troy its not right to just rub off the past between you and Gabriella. You're hurting Troy and I can see it. Why don't you just win her back?" Lea asked Troy curiously.

"Because she's with the person that I trust and also care about. She's with Aaron dad. We all know Aaron and we also know that he will never hurt a girl. He will never hurt Gabriella. He's happy with her and she's certainly happy with him." Troy ended and ran to his room before his parents could say anything else.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella invited Casey and Camille to come and eat dinner with her. She also called the gang but they all had other plans. She didn't mind though.

"Camille you've been awfully quiet lately." Gabriella said, noticing Camille's silence.

"Oh I just have a lot of things in my mind." Camille reasoned with a smile.

"Like what?" Casey asked as she stuffed herself up with the delicious brownies that Ria made for them.

"About Gabi's past." Camille said as the other girls took a pause.

"Why would you think about my past?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"Oh nothing. It seems like you had a cool life that's all." Camille said.

"Oh ok." Gabriella shrugged.

"You're weird Camille." Casey commented as she continued to eat.

"Thanks. I appreciate that." Camille said sarcastically.

The three girls finally finished eating and washing the plates.

"Hey Gabs, can we go to your room and just.. look around?" Camille asked.

"Yeah sure. My mom said that my room was the same but she just fixed up some stuff." Gabriella said, leading them upstairs.

"_I wonder what 'stuff' Mrs Montez meant. I'm sure she knew about Gabriella and Troy as well." _Camille thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------

I finally finished this chapter. Gabriella's birthday is coming up!! Wonder what's gonna happen. I hope you like this chapter. Please review.


	15. Try to win her back

**Chapter 13**

**Recap**

_The three girls finally finished eating and washing the plates._

"_Hey Gabs, can we go to your room and just.. look around?" Camille asked._

"_Yeah sure. My mom said that my room was the same but she just fixed up some stuff." Gabriella said, leading them upstairs._

"_I wonder what 'stuff' Mrs Montez meant. I'm sure she knew about Gabriella and Troy as well." Camille thought._

**End of Recap**

Gabriella, Camille and Casey entered Gabriella's room. Camille curiously looked around hoping to find some things that relate to Troy somehow. Gabriella and Casey on the other hand just jumped on the bed and read some magazines.

"Gabs, do you remember anything when you entered your room for the first time?" Camille asked while Gabriella paused and think about it.

"Sadly, no. I didn't remember anything. I wanted to but nothing was coming up in me." Gabriella answered truthfully and Camille nodded.

"Hey guys, I'm just gonna go to the bathroom. Feel free to look around." Gabriella giggled and exited.

Camille continued to look around the place until she came onto the bedside table.

"Why is Gabi's bedside table empty? It seems like there should be a photo frame missing. What could that be?" Camille wondered out loud.

"Ok Camille what's with the 20 questions? What's going on?" Casey asked, getting a little annoyed with Camille observing everything in the room.

"Nothing I'm just curious." Camille answered with a small shrug.

"Camille you're my sister and I know you. You're trying to find out something! What is it?" Casey asked seriously before Gabriella could get back.

"I just wanted to know more about Gabriella's life…" Camille said with a sigh.

"And?" Casey pushed.

"And its quite impossible that Gabriella doesn't have.. well.. a boyfriend. I mean, every guy practically falls to her feet when they see her and if her friends say that her personality didn't change.. then it should be guaranteed that she has a boyfriend.." Camille explained and Casey thought about if for a few seconds.

"Why do you care if Gabriella did have a boyfriend? I mean, she has Aaron now. Don't you like Aaron?" Casey asked.

"I do but.. what if Gabriella actually had a boyfriend but he wouldn't say it because he loves her too much that he didn't want to ruin her happiness with Aaron. What if he's hurting by not telling the truth?" Camille desperately asked as her sister stared at her bewilderment.

"Ok Camille, you're officially freaking me out. What are you trying to say? Man, you're getting me into this and I'm not sure if I actually want to get involved!!" Casey whined but she knew, sooner or later, she would be investigating with her sister as well.

"Casey I heard something—" Camille said but was cut off by Gabriella.

"Hey guys wanna eat now? I'm a little hungry." Gabriella interrupted.

"Sure. Let's go." Camille said immediately, leaving Casey a little bit confused.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Aaron, how are things with Gabriella?" Aaron's father, Ronald, asked curiously.

"Good, good. She met up with her old friends and she's living with her real mother now." Aaron informed him with a weak smile.

"Doesn't seem to please you very much." Ronald stated as they both jumped in the car.

"Well, it does. I'm happy. I really am. Its just… I don't know if I actually want her to remember her past." Aaron said truthfully but feeling guilty for thinking it.

"Why?" Ronald asked his son curiously.

"Because what if in the past.. she loved someone else? What if she remembers him and forgets about me?" Aaron admitted softly.

"But I thought you said that her friends told you she didn't have a boyfriend.." Ronald said.

"Dad, but that doesn't stop a girl from actually loving someone. Even if she's not with him…" Aaron said desperately.

"Then what are you planning on doing?" Ronal asked curiously.

"Dad, I'm in college… what if… what if I make her.. mine? Officially?" Aaron asked his father. Ronald on the other hand was a little surprised but smiled nonetheless.

"As long as your sure." Ronald said, patting his Aaron's back slightly.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Camille, Casey and the whole gang decided to go to the mall and just look around. They were half way through their trip when Chad suddenly spoke.

"I'm hungry! Can we eat first?!" He whined as the others rolled their eyes.

"Ok Chad. Why are you always hungry anyway?" Taylor asked her boyfriend.  
"Hey I'm not always hungry!" Chad defended but the gang just gave him a 'are you serious' look.

"Maybe just a little." Chad defended. They all sat at a table and told Chad, Zeke and Jason what they want. The girls excused themselves and went to the bathroom. The only people left at the table were Troy and Camille.

"So.. Camille, how long have you guys been living here for?" Troy asked casually.

"About a year." Camille answered.

"How are you liking Albuquerque so far?" He asked, trying to not break their conversation.

"Its good. I like it.. Just looking for some cute boys. Recommend anyone?" Camille asked with a smile.

"Well, my other friend Ryan is free. I don't think you've met him since he's not around. He'll be coming back on Gabriella's birthday though. He's a busy guy." Troy chuckled.

"Ryan eh? I look out for him. How about you? Like any girls?" Camille asked curiously.

"Umm.. no?" Troy said but sounded like a question.

"No? Are you sure?" Camille asked. Troy looked a little nervous and quickly took a sip from the water bottle he was carrying all day.

"How about Gabriella?" Camille said and Troy immediately spat his drink in shock.

"Wha—what? Why would you think that?" Troy asked nervously.

"So you do like her?" Camille asked with interest.

"She's with Aaron you know." Troy gulped.

"You're still not answering my question." Camille said, getting into the conversation.

"Wh—what are you trying to say? Do you know something?" Troy asked as he took another sip from his drink, trying to calm his nerves.

"Oh nothing much. Just the fact that you were Gabriella's boyfriend." Camille said as if it wasn't a big deal. Troy on the other hand, practically choked out his drink and was now coughing loudly, his face getting red.

"Are you ok?" Camille asked.

"Fi—fine--" Troy coughed and finally sat up straight.

"How do you know about that?!" Troy whispered, leaning down so that nobody will hear. He looked around the place hoping that the others wouldn't show up yet.

"So you were Gabriella's boyfriend! I knew it!!" Camille exclaimed silently.

"How did you find that out?!! Please, please don't tell anyone!!" Troy begged desperately.

"Why are you hiding it? That's not fair to both Gabriella and Aaron." Camille stated.

"Do you think its fair to me too? I'm doing this for both of them!" Troy protested.

"But do you still love her?" Camille asked.

"Love who?" Gabriella's soft voice made both Camille and Troy jump in fright.

"Umm… my dog!" Troy covered up quickly and Gabriella cocked her eyebrow.

"You have a dog?" Gabriella questioned.

"He has a dog?" Chad asked the others.

"I have a dog!!" Troy stated.

"You do?" Casey asked curiously.

"Yeah! I do.. umm.. she's giving me a dog!" Troy said, pointing at Camille unconsciously.

"WHAT?! Oh yes.. I'm giving him a dog!!" Camille said, helping Troy out but also sending him a glare at the same time.

"Why would you give Troy a dog?" Sharpay asked, a little creeped out.

"Because.. he wants a dog.. a hot dog!! Where's my hot dog?!" Camille said, desperately trying to change the subject.

"Camille, you're a vegetarian." Casey and Gabriella pointed out in unison.

"I am?! Not anymore! I'm just gonna go find my hotdog.. I mean.. _buy_ my hotdog." Camille said, getting up and running out of sight.

"I'm gonna help her tame the hot dog.. I mean.. buy her hotdog." Troy said, also running away before anyone could ask anything.

"Ok.. what the hell?" The others all said at the same time.

------------------------------------------------------

Troy was running and trying to keep up with Camille. He was suddenly pulled in the corner where everyone couldn't see.

"I'm buying you a dog now?!!" Camille exclaimed.

"Sorry. I couldn't think of anything!! I don't want them to get suspicious especially Gabi!" Troy defended as Camille rolled her eyes.

"You really think they didn't suspect anything? After 'taming the hotdog', they're probably already waiting for us to explain everything." Camille said.

"Hey look who's talking! You asked for a freakin hotdog when you're a vegetarian! Nice going!" Troy said. They paused for a moment and started laughing.

"They are so freaked out I bet!" Camille laughed and Troy just laughed with her.

"Ok, serious business now. I love Gabi and I don't her to get hurt so please don't say anything!" Troy said, suddenly turning serious.

"Troy you gotta tell them sooner or later!" Camille debated.

"What's me saying the truth gonna change anything?" Troy protested.

"It would change a whole lot! What if Gabriella remembers? Then you too have a chance!" Camille said as Troy sighed.

"Aren't you supposed to go for Aaron? I mean, you knew him before you knew me." Troy said with curiosity.

"Troy I love Aaron as a friend but I don't think its fair to you. Go get your chance and if that doesn't work out.. then maybe.. you and Gabriella are not meant to be. I wouldn't mind Aaron being with Gabriella but I just think it's not fair to you." Camille explained as Troy nodded.

"What do you want me to do then?" Troy questioned.

"Try to win her back." Camille said with determined eyes.

"Yeah before its too late right?" Troy said, now trying to get the pieces back together.

"Don't worry. Its not like Aaron's gonna propose to her or anything…. Not anytime soon, I hope." Camille said but they had no idea what was about to happen…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

I kinda enjoyed writing the funny bits in here. Lol. Merry Christmas to all of you by the way. I hope you like this chapter. Please review.


	16. You guys look cute you know that

**Chapter 14**

**Recap**

"_Aren't you supposed to go for Aaron? I mean, you knew him before you knew me." Troy said with curiosity._

"_Troy I love Aaron as a friend but I don't think its fair to you. Go get your chance and if that doesn't work out.. then maybe.. you and Gabriella are not meant to be. I wouldn't mind Aaron being with Gabriella but I just think it's not fair to you." Camille explained as Troy nodded._

"_What do you want me to do then?" Troy questioned._

"_Try to win her back." Camille said with determined eyes._

"_Yeah before its too late right?" Troy said, now trying to get the pieces back together._

"_Don't worry. Its not like Aaron's gonna propose to her or anything…. Not anytime soon, I hope." Camille said but they had no idea what was about to happen…_

**End of Recap**

"Hey Troy!" Camille exclaimed as she entered Troy's backyard. Troy was currently shooting hoops and was thinking deeply.

"Hey Camille!" Troy greeted back, passing the basketball to Camille who took a shot.

"What are you doing here all alone? Everyone's watching a video inside. Its getting dark too." Camille said.

"I'm just thinking." Troy replied with a shrug.

"About what?" Camille asked even though she knew perfectly what Troy was talking about.

"I just can't get her off my mind Camille!! I want her to be my girlfriend again but I really don't want to hurt Aaron in the process. He's my best friend!" Troy exclaimed in frustration.

"Troy, they know, we know, I know and you know that someone's gonna get hurt no matter what. Right now, you're on the spot." Camille said.

"What am I gonna do?" Troy asked.

"Win her back!" Camille said as if it was the easiest thing to do.

"Its not that easy. Gabriella doesn't feel the same way about me! She feels that about Aaron now!" Troy said and took a shot but missed miserably.

-------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella and the gang were so into the movie that they didn't even realise that Troy and Camille were not there with them.

"_Where are they?" _Gabriella asked herself as she looked around the room.

"Hey guys, I'm a little thirsty. I'm just gonna go and get a drink." Gabriella excused, heading towards the kitchen. As she was walking, she heard voices from the backyard. She smiled as she spotted Camille and Troy talk but for some reason, she knew she didn't feel right.

"Hey guys!" Gabriella exclaimed and the two other teenagers literally jumped one metre away from their spot.

"Gabi.. Hey!" Troy said, trying to calm his nerves.

"Gee, you didn't need to scare us Gabs." Camille said while Gabriella just laughed at them.

"I didn't mean to. Anyway, what are you guys doing here?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"Fresh air." Troy and Camille shrugged.

"You guys look cute you know that." Gabriella commented. Troy and Camille's eyes widened as they glanced at each other.

"NO! Eww.. no! We do not look cute together!" Camille said frantically while Troy just stayed frozen.

"_The love of my life thinks I look cute with another girl?!" _Troy thought.

"Sure. Sure. I'm gonna go in now. Have fun.. breathing fresh air." Gabriella said as she winked at them.

----------------------------------------------------

"I cannot believe she thinks we look cute together." Camille said, bouncing the basketball and taking a shot.

"No offence but you're not my type." Troy said honestly.

"Non taken. You're not my type either." Camille said with a shrug.

"What are we gonna do?" Troy asked.

"First off, start by.. taking her to lunch or dinner.. or breakfast." Camille said, evaluating their plans.

"Like.. on a date?" Troy asked curiously.

"Well, tell her that its just two close friends eating together but you have to consider it as your date so practically, you gotta treat her like a princess." Camille said with a dreamy smile.

"Camille, I do treat her like a princess all the time. Even before, she was the only princess I know." Troy said truthfully.

"You probably haven't read any fairy tales." Camille joked while Troy playfully glared at her.

"She's my Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty and my Snow White." Troy said with a smile.

"And you're the Beast." Camille laughed as she ran inside, leaving Troy laughing as well.

--------------------------------------------------------

Camille was currently in Gabriella room, looking around and trying to find something that could probably help her to remember. But at the same time, she was battling to actually find something.

"_What if Gabriella gain her memory back but she still love Aaron? That would rip Troy's being." _Camille said sadly.

"Yo what are you doing here? What do you keep running off from the group." Casey said as she jumped on the bed.

"Case, ever wonder if Gabriella loves someone else?" Camille asked curiously.

"Not this again. No I don't wonder because I like Aaron to be with Gabriella." Casey answered, tried of the question even though Camille only asked her for the second time.

"But don't you want to know about Gabi's life?" Camille asked her sister.

"That's Gabi's life Camille. Not mine, not yours." Casey answered.

"Guys what are you doing here?" Gabriella asked curiously, not hearing the sisters' conversation from before.

"Just chilling." Camille answered quickly, sending Casey a look to shut her up.

"Oh ok." Gabriella answered as she sat next to them and grabbed a magazine to read. Suddenly, Camille's phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Camille said, not looking at the caller ID.

"_Camille its me. Is Gabi with you?"_ Troy asked curiously.

"Troy?" Camille asked and Gabriella's head suddenly shot up with curiosity.

"_No it's the hotdog man… Of course its me!" _Troy said, rolling his eyes.

"Gee, no need to be sarcastic. What do you want?" Camille asked.

"_I want to take her to lunch today. Is she busy or anything?"_ Troy asked hopefully.

"Well, reading magazines is more fun than you I think, so maybe next time." Camille said but Troy already knew what she meant.

"_I'm on my way… Actually, I'm at the door so can you open it now?" _Troy said and hung up.

"That was Troy?" Casey asked curiously.

"Yeah." Camille answered as she jumped of the bed.

"Camille and Troy sitting on the tree K-I—" Gabriella sang but was cut off when Camille threw a pillow at her.

"For your information, he's here to take you out so get your butt out of the bed and get dress. He's at the door." Camille said and ran down the stairs, opening the door for Troy.

"What took you so long?" Troy whined.

"Just come in ok?" Camille said as she ran back to Gabriella's room.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Camille, why is he taking me out? Why couldn't he just call me?" Gabriella said as she walked over to her closet and picked out something to wear.

"I don't know. He's shy." Camille shrugged but a smile played on her lips when Gabriella frantically looked for something to wear.

"Gosh what am I gonna wear?" Gabriella said.

"Why are you panicking? Its just Troy." Casey said, as she walked over to her and tried to help her out. Gabriella suddenly paused and realised what she was doing.

"_Its just Troy. That's right." _Gabriella thought.

"Someone's got a crush on her best friend." Camille giggled.

"I have a boyfriend." Gabriella answered, sending Camille a look. Casey saw the amusement in her sister's eyes and everything just started to click.

"But you also have a very hot best friend." Camille said, winking at her.

"Very funny. I'm gonna go and get change alright?" Gabriella said and headed to the bathroom.

As soon as Gabriella was out of earshot, Casey turned towards Camille.

"Troy was Gabriella's boyfriend?!" Casey whispered and Camille got chocked by her own spit.

"How did you know?!" Camille exclaimed.  
"With all the hints you were giving!" Casey answered.

"Ok fine yes. Don't tell anyone though! Please." Camille exclaimed and made her sister promise.

"I promise, but I don't want to get involve ok? Don't pull any string on me! I don't want to hurt anybody so I'm not taking any sides. Aaron and Troy are both nice guys. Leave me out of any of your plans." Casey said confidently as she walked away.

------------------------------------------------------------

Troy was looking through all the photo frames in the hallway and smiled at each of them. He was a little sad that the pictures of him and Gabriella that used to also be there were gone. It was his decision.

"Hey Troy!" Gabriella greeted, making Troy jump a little.

"Hey Gabs!" Troy greeted back, giving Gabriella a hug.

"I thought you're taking Camille out. Not me." Gabriella said and Troy chuckled.

"You're my best friend. Maybe I'll take Camille and Casey the next time." Troy said with a shrug.

"Alright, so where are you taking me?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"Just some place, that might help you remember." Troy said with a smile.

---------------------------------------------------------------

There you have it. Where do you think Troy's taking her to? Sorry for the long update. I hope you like this chapter. Please review.


	17. I can wait Troy

**Chapter 15**

**Recap**

_Troy was looking through all the photo frames in the hallway and smiled at each of them. He was a little sad that the pictures of him and Gabriella that used to also be there were gone. It was his decision._

"_Hey Troy!" Gabriella greeted, making Troy jump a little._

"_Hey Gabs!" Troy greeted back, giving Gabriella a hug._

"_I thought you're taking Camille out. Not me." Gabriella said and Troy chuckled._

"_You're my best friend. Maybe I'll take Camille and Casey the next time." Troy said with a shrug._

"_Alright, so where are you taking me?" Gabriella asked curiously._

"_Just some place, that might help you remember." Troy said with a smile._

**End of Recap**

Gabriella stared out the window as they headed towards a certain place.

"What are you thinking about?" Troy asked curiously, keeping his eyes on the road.

"How much I've forgotten." Gabriella answered.

"Tell me the truth. Do you want to remember your past or not?" Troy asked getting his heart ready for her answer.

"Before, I don't exactly know if I want to. But now, yeah I do. I've fully realised that there are things that I really want to remember." Gabriella said, smiling at Troy.

"Like what kind of things?" Troy asked with a slight smile.

"Like how close we were before." Gabriella answered and Troy's smile widened.

"We were close." He answered and glanced at Gabriella.

"Are we as close now as we were?" She asked curiously.

"I think we were a little bit closer." Troy said with a nod. Before anyone else could utter a word, the car came into a halt.

"We're here!" Troy announced happily as he ran to the other side of the car and opened the door for Gabriella. When Gabriella saw Troy's truly happy face, a small flashback of him opening the door for her crossed her mind. Her head started to hurt for a spit second but it immediately went away.

"Are you ok Gabi?" Troy asked when he caught Gabriella blink with a frown.

"I'm fine." Gabriella smiled brightly.

"Where are we?" Gabriella asked as Troy chuckled.

"If you turn around and stop looking at my handsome face, you'll see." Troy smirked as Gabriella playfully rolled her eyes.

"Ego alert." Gabriella teased and turned around while Troy chuckled.  
"East High." Gabriella said out loud.

"This is where it all started." Troy said, staring at the school he missed so much.

"What started?" She suddenly asked. Troy paused and his eyes widened.

"Umm.. You know.. our friendship and all… you meeting the gang and stuff. This is our high school. Everything happened in here." Troy explained.  
"Is it even open? I mean, its Saturday." Gabriella asked curiously.

"Come's handy when you have a parent working at this school." Troy smiled and took Gabriella's hand in his.

------------------------------------------------------

Troy and Gabriella were walking along the empty hallways of East High.

"Wow. I feel right at home here!" Gabriella said with a smile.

"You should. Come, I wanna take you somewhere." Troy said.

"Where?" Gabriella asked.

"Can you just follow and stop asking?" Troy chuckled while Gabriella stuck her tongue out at him.

Troy opened a very familiar door. Gabriella's head started hurting when she went up a certain pile of steps.

"Gabi are you sure you're ok?" Troy asked worriedly as he led her to the bench.

"Yeah.. its just a small headache. I'm fine now." Gabriella smiled.

"Gabi I know you. There's something bothering you. Tell me the truth." The blue eyed insisted.

"To tell you the truth.. I'm just having small flashbacks. Its just small ones. Like.. we've been here before right?" Gabriella asked. Troy nodded wearing a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Yes we have. Do you remember anything else?" Troy asked curiously but Gabriela just shook her head in response. She stood up and leaned on the railing.

"I really feel like I have to remember something Troy. Something important and I feel like you're the only one that could tell me what it is." Gabriella sighed as Troy stood next to her.

"I don't know if you can handle it. I don't think this is the right time to tell you. Its really complicated." He replied, keeping his eyes steady on the view before then.

"I can wait Troy." Gabriella said and turned her head to face Troy. He did the same thing. They started to lean in and both their eyes closed gently.

-------------------------------------------------------

Lauren Montez came home to find Casey sleeping peacefully on the couch and Camille eating ice cream while watching a video. **(I don't think I've mention Mrs Montez name. If I can, **  
"Hi Camille." Lauren greeted.  
"Oh hi! I didn't hear you come in." Camille said sheepishly.

"Its alright dear. Continue watching your video. I'm just gonna go to the kitchen and prepare some dinner. Are you guys staying? Wait—where's Gabi?" Lauren asked.

"We kinda promised our parents we'll be eating at home. I think they miss us. Gabi's not here but I'll be happy to help you make dinner." Camille smiled and got up.

"Its fine." Lauren said.

"I insist Mrs Montez. That's the least I can do after eating half of your ice cream." Camille giggled and Lauren finally gave in.

"Alright. To the kitchen then."

------------------------------------------------------

Just as their lips was about to meet, Gabriella's phone started ringing. That brought both of them back to their senses. Troy quickly stepped away while Gabriella answered her phone.

"Hello?.. Aaron!!... I'm good. Where are you now?... You're here?.. Ok.. Bye." Gabriella said with a huge smile on her face. It seemed like she forgot what they were doing before.

"Aaron's back!" Gabriella exclaimed happily.

"I'm glad." Troy said with a fake smile on his face.

"_Damn it. I almost kissed her!" _Troy thought now knowing if what he was doing was right or wrong.

"Let's go back to my house. He said he's on his way." Gabriella said as she grabbed Troy's hand and ran towards the exit.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Wow, I think we made too much food." Lauren laughed loudly.

"Well, maybe Troy can just eat here." Camille shrugged with a smile.

"Troy? Is Troy with Gabi?" Lauren asked curiously.

"Yeah, I mean. They are allowed to be together right?.. Alone?" Camille hinted.

"Umm.. of course.. its just that… never mind." Lauren said, panicking that she might slip.

"Well—" Before Camille could finish her sentence, the doorbell rang.

"They're early." The young girl said in confusion.

"Do you mind getting the door for me?" Lauren asked, carrying a pile of plates.

"No problem." Camille answered and jogged towards the front door.

"I thought you---" She stopped when she figured who was outside.

"Aaron?" She asked with a nervous smile.

"Miss me?" Aaron said and Camille just smiled and nodded.

"Who's at the door?" Lauren called out.

"Its me Mrs Montez, Aaron." Aaron exclaimed as he went in and met up with Mrs Montez.

"Oh hey! You're back." Lauren said with a genuine smile. She loves Troy like a son but if Gabriella really loves Aaron, she won't do anything to tear them apart.

"Yeah well, I know that Gabi's birthday is coming soon and I kinda wanna talk to you about something really important that I want to happen." Aaron started nervously.

"What is it?" Camille asked curiously. She had a really bad feeling about Aaron's plan.

"I can't tell you. Only Mrs Montez." Aaron said with a chuckle.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Aren't you coming in, Troy?" Gabriella asked when Troy just opened the car door for her and stopped.

"Nah. I'll just head home." Troy said, not really in the mood of seeing Aaron at the moment.

"Don't you want to see Aaron?" Gabriella asked in confusion.

"I do but I want you guys to reunite first. You know, just the two of you. Beside, my mom is probably looking for me already. I'll see you tomorrow." Troy said and hopped in the car.

-----------------------------------------------------

Gabriella entered the house with a huge smile on her face.

"Aaron!!" Gabriella greeted as she threw her arms around her boyfriend.

"How are you?" Aaron said with a huge smile.

"I'm good. Troy just dropped me off." Gabriella said. Aaron suddenly have this feeling in his stomach but he shrugged it off.

"Well, dinner is ready so let's eat." Lauren said, cutting of Gabriella and Aaron's conversation.

"Where's Camille and Casey?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"Oh they head home." Lauren answered with a shrug.

--------------------------------------------------

"Troy! How did everything go?" Camille asked curiously.

"I almost kissed her!" Troy asked. It was already morning and Camille decided to drop by Troy's place.

"Ohh was she gonna kiss back?" Camille asked, her eyes popping up in curiosity.

"Not sure. All I know is we didn't get to kiss because Aaron called." Troy sighed.

"Well, I heard that Aaron's planning on doing something special on Gabriella's birthday. He wouldn't tell me though. Only Mrs Montez. I hate to say this Troy but Gabriella really loves Aaron. She looked so happy when she saw Aaron last night." Camille said sympathetically. Troy just sighed and shook his head.

"I can never win her back, Camille. She doesn't like me anymore." Troy exclaimed sadly.

"Then, how about you make her realise that she loves you?" Camille suggested, a plan stirring in her mind.

"How am I gonna do that?" Troy asked curiously.

"Do you mind being my fake boyfriend?" Camille said with a mischievous grin.

------------------------------------------------------

Ohhhh Camille is a little devil. Actually.. she's being nice! Hahaha I hope you like this chapter. Please review.


	18. I promise

**Chapter 16**

**Recap**

"_Troy! How did everything go?" Camille asked curiously._

"_I almost kissed her!" Troy asked. It was already morning and Camille decided to drop by Troy's place._

"_Ohh was she gonna kiss back?" Camille asked, her eyes popping up in curiosity._

"_Not sure. All I know is we didn't get to kiss because Aaron called." Troy sighed._

"_Well, I heard that Aaron's planning on doing something special on Gabriella's birthday. He wouldn't tell me though. Only Mrs Montez. I hate to say this Troy but Gabriella really loves Aaron. She looked so happy when she saw Aaron last night." Camille said sympathetically. Troy just sighed and shook his head._

"_I can never win her back, Camille. She doesn't like me anymore." Troy exclaimed sadly._

"_Then, how about you make her realise that she loves you?" Camille suggested, a plan stirring in her mind._

"_How am I gonna do that?" Troy asked curiously._

"_Do you mind being my fake boyfriend?" Camille said with a mischievous grin._

**End of Recap**

"Say what?! Are you crazy?!" Troy exclaimed wide eyed.

"Look, we're just gonna see if Gabriella still have feelings for you. We're not really going out!" Camille tried to reason. Troy thought for a minute and nodded.

"Fine. But.. There are boundaries! No kissing! At all! Holding hands, fine.. if Gabriella's in the room! Nothing else!" Troy said sternly and Camille rolled her eyes.

"I promise Bolton." Camille said with a smirk.

-------------------------------------------------------

"So Gabi, are you gonna have a party?" Aaron asked out of nowhere.

"Party? For what?" Gabriella asked, confused as ever. They were currently in the park and were just taking a walk.

"Your birthday! Its in a few weeks!" Aaron exclaimed with a slight chuckle.

"Oh right. I don't know. As long as I have my family and friends, I'll be happy on my birthday." Gabriella said with a genuine smile on her face.

"What's your wish for your birthday?" Aaron asked curiously. He wanted to be the one that could make Gabriella's wishes to come true.

"Umm.. I don't know. I want to umm.. remember." Gabriella said silently and Aaron sighed secretly. It was the one wish that he didn't want to grant.

"_Why? You don't need to remember anything. Your friends and family are here. Why do you need to remember?" _Aaron thought deeply.

"I feel like I've forgotten something that's really important." Gabriella said as if answering the question in Aaron's head.

-------------------------------------------------------

"There they are! I knew they're gonna be here!" Camille exclaimed as she started to walk over to Gabriella and Aaron.

"This is not a good idea Camille!" Troy said, having second thoughts with their plans.

"Come on. Troy its for your own good! I'm doing this for your benefit!" Camille exclaimed and Troy sighed.

"Now, hold my hand." Camille demanded offering her hand. Troy stared at it for a while and finally took it.

---------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella was currently on the phone with Sharpay. They were talking about throwing her a huge birthday party.

"Sharpay! A small gathering is absolutely fine with me! I just want all my friends and the people close to me to be there!" Gabriella reasoned.

"Is that Camille and Troy?" Aaron said, eyeing the 'couple' from afar. Gabriella heard Aaron but she just continued to talk to Sharpay.

"And they're holding hands!!" Aaron said in surprised. The moment those words left Aaron's mouth, Gabriella whipped her head to follow Aaron's gaze.

"I'll call you back Sharpay." Gabriella said softly and hung up, not taking her eyes off Troy and Camille's link hands.

"Hey guys!" Camille said cheerfully. Troy on the other hand just had a huge fake smile on.

"Whoa guys! When did this happen?!" Aaron exclaimed.

"This morning. Troy finally had the guts to ask me out." Camille said, nudging Troy on the ribs.

"Oh yeah. Umm.. it took me some time to umm.. gather my courage." Troy said, his eyes meeting Gabriella's unreadable ones.

"Wow. I didn't know you got the hots for Camille. Congratulations." Aaron smiled, happy for the new 'couple'.

"_What?! They're going out now?! Then why the hell did Troy ask me on a date yesterday?—Wait! It wasn't a date!! Why the hell am I thinking about this?! I have a boyfriend! I should be happy for them!"_Gabriella thought confusedly.

"Gabi are you ok?" Troy and Aaron asked at the same time.

"Oh umm.. yeah. I'm fine. Just doze off a little. Congratulations." Gabriella said with a small smile but she knew deep down that there was a feeling inside that was eating her as she stared at Troy and Camille.

"How about we all get lunch together?" Aaron suggested and everyone just shrugged in response.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"THEY ARE WHAT?!!" Sharpay exclaimed the next day. The whole gang excluding Camille and Troy were currently in Sharpay's room hanging out.

"Gee, why are you so surprised?" Casey asked even though she knew perfectly why.

"Troy never said anything about liking Camille! I thought they were just friends! I mean, Troy likes—" Sharpay was just babbling and the others knew she was gonna lose it.

"Camille. Troy umm.. told me he likes Camille. Right guys?" Zeke said, saving Sharpay from slipping the truth. Everyone nodded while Aaron and Gabriella eyed them.

"What's going on?" Gabriella asked seriously.

"We're just surprised that's all. They never told us anything." Taylor said.

"Well, I was surprised too. I mean, Camille never said anything. I guess they look good together. Right Gabs?" Aaron said.

"_No."_Gabriella said in her mind but answered Aaron otherwise.

"Yeah.. they look really cute together." Gabriella said.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok Camille, we've been around the mall for at least 2 hours! I'm tired! Can we at least get something to eat?" Troy whined.

"Don't you want to give Gabriella the perfect present?" Camille challenged.

"There's no such thing as a perfect present. It depends on how the person looks at it. I mean, if Gabriella gives me the ugliest hat ever, I would surely like it because it came from her! I would think its perfect because the person that I love gave it to me! That's how I look at things. That's how Gabi looks at things." Troy explained while Camille just stared at him in amazement. She had never meta anyone that had such a deep feeling for someone before.

"You know her better than anyone, don't you?" Camille said with smile.

"I hope so. But you see, we're not gonna get the perfect present for her. Unless its from Aaron. The person she loves." Troy said as he headed to the food court.

"We don't know that Troy! Don't give up yet!" Camille said with a frown.

-------------------------------------------------------------

The whole gang including Casey and Aaron were still in Sharpay's house watching a video. No one seemed to be really watching except for Aaron and Casey.

"_Why do I have this feeling in me? It seems like I'm…. jealous!"_Gabriella thought deeply as she stared out the window. She was sitting next to Aaron but it didn't feel right at the moment.

"We're just gonna go to the kitchen and get more snacks." Sharpay said as everyone else's followed. Gabriella, Casey and Aaron didn't seem to notice or care.

-

"Ok guys what the hell?! Does Troy like Camille?!" Sharpay said, freaking out for some reason.

"Sharpay calm down! What if he does? If he really does then what can we do? Its his choice." Chad said even though he knew perfectly that it wasn't right.

"Chad we know that Troy doesn't like anyone else except for Gabriella!" Taylor said to her boyfriend.

"If he's happy with her then let her be! Maybe Troy just wants to ease the pain." Zeke reasoned.

"Then that's worse. It means Troy is just using Camille to cheat his own heart. He's just making her a rebound to his pain!" Kelsi spoke up and everyone nodded.

"We have to talk to Troy about this." Jason concluded.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"That's perfect Troy! Gabriella would love that!" Camille exclaimed after Troy exclaimed what he's planning to give Gabriella for her birthday.

"You think so?" Troy asked unsure.

"Troy its perfect! Its so sweet and romantic!" Camille exclaimed, her eyes sparkling.

"Then I guess I should start getting ready for it." Troy said with a huge smile.

"Gosh Troy! Gabriella is such a lucky girl." Camille said with a smile.

"Since we now know what you're giving her. Can we please go shopping? I need to buy what I'm going to wear on her birthday!" Camille said, standing up from her seat.

"But I don't want to!" Troy whined.

"Come on! I've been helping you!" Camille whined back.

"But non of your plans are working." Troy said challengingly.

"Yet! Not working yet! But trust me! Its will work." Camille said with a determined look in her eyes.

"Fine! Let's go shopping then." Troy said, finally giving in.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Gabi are you ok? You've been awfully quiet." Aaron said once he noticed that Gabriella's eyes weren't really on the screen.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just.. thinking." Gabriella with a small smile.

"About?" Aaron asked curiously.

"Aaron what would happen if my memory comes back?" Gabriella asked, wanting to know the outcome of their relationship if Gabriella ever gets her memory back.

"What do you want to happen?" Aaron asked with a trail of nervousness in the edge of his voice.

"I don't know." Gabriella shrugged.

"Gabi… can you promise me that we'll stay together even after you get your memory back?" Aaron asked with love and hope in his eyes. Gabriella thought about it for a minute until she finally answered.

"I promise." Gabriella smiled.

-------------------------------------------------------

"For the first time I've actually seen the real happy Troy! There's always sadness in you from the first time I've met you." Camille said as they drove home.

"Well, you'll see more of the 'happy Troy' once me and Gabriella get back together. I love her so much and she's the only one that I could imagine myself to be with until my hair turn gray." Troy said honestly. Camille stared at him for a minute and noticed how his eyes sparkled every time he talked about Gabriella and him together.

"Well, here we are." Troy said as the car came into a stop in front of Camille's house. Troy jumped out of the car and opened the door for Camille.

"Wow do you always do this to girls?" Camille asked, stepping out of the car.

"Actually only for Gabriella but today, you really helped me a lot and you built up my courage to actually win Gabriella back. I owe you a lot Camille." Troy said, smiling widely at her.

"I'm happy to help Troy." Camille said with a small smile.

"Thank you for everything." Troy said as he gave Camille a friendly hug.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Troy said and jumped in his car.

"Bye." Camille said, waving at Troy as he drove off. When Troy's car was out of sight, that's when it hit Camille. It hit her like a thousand bricks!

She was starting to fall for Troy Bolton…

------------------------------------------------

Uh oh! No one can really pass the Bolton charm. Not even Camille!! A hell lot of drama is about to come in the following chapters! Watch out for it! Please review.


	19. What is Aaron doing?

**Chapter 17**

**Recap**

"_Well, here we are." Troy said as the car came into a stop in front of Camille's house. Troy jumped out of the car and opened the door for Camille._

"_Wow do you always do this to girls?" Camille asked, stepping out of the car._

"_Actually only for Gabriella but today, you really helped me a lot and you built up my courage to actually win Gabriella back. I owe you a lot Camille." Troy said, smiling widely at her._

"_I'm happy to help Troy." Camille said with a small smile._

"_Thank you for everything." Troy said as he gave Camille a friendly hug. _

"_I'll see you tomorrow." Troy said and jumped in his car._

"_Bye." Camille said, waving at Troy as he drove off. When Troy's car was out of sight, that's when it hit Camille. It hit her like a thousand bricks! _

_She was starting to fall for Troy Bolton…_

**End of Recap**

"Dude you got a lot of explaining to do!" Chad exclaimed at his best friend once he got back home.

"What are you talking about and why are you guys at my house?" Troy asked with raised eyebrow.

"Oh cut the crap Troy. Why the hell are you going out with Camille? I don't have anything against her at all but do you care explaining?" Sharpay said, dragging Troy in the lounge room and pushing him onto the couch while everyone else gathered around him.

"You guys are overacting!" Troy said rolling his eyes.

"Why shouldn't we overreact?!" Taylor demanded.

"Relax guys. We're just pretending." Troy said as he pushed through them and headed to the kitchen to get a drink.

"Pretending?!" Everyone said in unison.

"Yes. Camille figured everything out. She knows that I was Gabriella's boyfriend. She offered to help. We're just gonna see if Gabriella still have feelings for me." Troy said and the gang finally understood.

"Wow. I thought you really just moved on." Kelsi said, sitting on a stool.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be happy that I've moved on? I mean, you keep telling me that!" Troy exclaimed.

"Well I guess we just want Gabriella and you to get back together. We just want you to be happy and we know that being with Camille for real won't help. Just be careful Troy." Sharpay warned.

----------------------------------------------------

It was finally Gabriella's 19th birthday. Everyone decided that the party was going to be held at Sharpay's mansion.

"Are you sure I look ok?" Gabriella asked her girl friends as they all fixed her dress.

"Gabi you look absolutely amazing!! Tr—I mean Aaron will have his jaw hanging the entire night!" Taylor answered, almost saying Troy's name.

"How many people are coming?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"Some of our old classmates from East High are coming. The gang and all their parents and then Casey, Camille and their parents." Sharpay listed.

"And also Aaron and his parents." A blonde boy wearing a hat spoke up.

"RYAN?!" Sharpay exclaimed happily as she hugged her twin that had been away for some time.

"What's up sis?" Ryan smiled as his eyes drifted on Gabriella.

"I've heard the news. You probably have no idea who I am but.. Gabi I missed you!" Ryan said as he wrapped his arms around Gabriella.

"So you're Ryan?" Gabriella smiled as they pulled away.

"Yup!" Ryan answered.

"He's the famous twin." Taylor said as they all hugged.

---------------------------------------------

"Yo Troy! Can we go to Gabi's party together?" Aaron asked over the phone as he headed to Troy's house.

"Sure man." Troy answered, confused why Aaron wanted to go with him.

"Alright. I'm on my way to your house." Aaron said and hung up.

-

"Ok dude, let's go." Troy said, hopping in Aaron's car.

"Alright. We're all set." Aaron said and drove off.

"Dude! Why do you want us to go to Gabi's party together?" Troy asked curiously.

"I have something plan and I need my best friend beside me." Aaron replied with a nervous smile on his face.

"Why? What are you planning?" Troy asked.

"You gotta wait and see." Aaron said, not taking his eyes off the road.

----------------------------------------------

The party was in full swing. Practically everyone was there except for Troy and Aaron.

"Where are they?" Gabriella asked as she sat at a table where the whole gang were.

"I don't know." Casey said with a shrug.

"Camille shouldn't you know where Troy is?" Gabriella asked and everyone suddenly stiffened.

"Umm.. shouldn't you know where Aaron is?" Camille challenged with a smirk.

"Oh there they are! They arrived together!" Zeke exclaimed, pointing at two figures coming through the front door.

----------------------------------------------

"There's your girl man. Why are you so nervous anyway?" Troy asked as Aaron fiddled with something in his pocket.

"I have a plan. Wish me luck." Aaron said, walking over to Gabriella and the gang.

"Umm… good luck." Troy said confused and followed Aaron.

-

"Hi guys! Sorry we're late." Aaron smiled as he gave Gabriella a kissed. Troy looked away immediately and reluctantly sat next to Camille.

"Why were you guys late?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"Oh you know. We just had some.. best friend talk." Aaron chuckled.

"Best friend talk huh? How come I was out of the loop?" Chad joked making everyone laugh.

"Anyway, we're just gonna head to the dance floor. Right Zeke?" Sharpay asked, nudging her boyfriend on the side.

"Oh yes." Zeke said and grabbed Sharpay's hand. They walked towards the dance floor as the soft music played in the background.

"We're gonna go and get a drink." Kelsi said, dragging Jason with her. Everyone else left the table except for Camille, Aaron, Gabriella and Troy.

"So, care to dance…. Camille?" Troy said as he tried desperately to take his eyes off Gabriella who looked absolutely gorgeous.  
"Sure." Camille smiled weakly.

-----------------------------------------------

"Aaron seems really nervous tonight." Troy said, resting his hands on Camille's waist and she kept hers on his shoulder. She didn't say anything for she was in deep thought.

"Camille are you ok?" Troy asked.

"Troy I don't think we should do this anymore." Camille finally blurted out not wanting to meet Troy's gaze.

"Why?" Troy asked confusedly.

"Because we just can't. You're a really nice guy Troy and its gonna be hard." Camille said with a sigh.

"Why is it hard?" He asked having no clue what Camille's point was.

"Because you make girls fall in love with you even when you don't try. Let alone know you're doing it." Camille started as Troy's eyes started to show realization.  
"Camille what are you saying?" Troy asked.

"Troy, I'm gonna completely fall in love with you if we don't stop this. It's gonna be hard for you and for me." Camille responded as Troy stopped moving his feet.

"We have to stop then. I can't have you falling in love with me. We both know I'm gonna hurt you in the end right? The only person I love is Gabriella." Troy said with his head down.

"I know and I understand that. That's why we're 'breaking up'. I can't do it. Still friends alright?" Camille said with a relief smile.

"Friends." Troy said as he hugged Camille one last time.

-----------------------------------------------

Gabriella was just watching Troy and Camille as they danced. She couldn't help but feel jealous. Aaron was currently on the phone with someone and he seemed to be really into the conversation.

"I'm just gonna go get a drink." Gabriella told her boyfriend as he nodded in response. She headed to the drinks and just sat at a stool. Everyone greeted her happy birthday on the way and she just smiled and said thanks.

"Why is the birthday girl alone?" Troy's unmistakable voice made Gabriella smile a little.

"Sometimes birthday girls just don't want to be around annoying blue-eyed boys." Gabriella joked and Troy faked hurt.

"Ouch. I can take a hint." Troy said as he pretended to walk away.

"Come on! I'm joking. Sit with me and talk!" Gabriella said, pulling Troy back and shoving him on the stool next to her.

"Happy birthday Gabriella! I hope all your dreams come true." Troy said as he unconsciously kissed Gabriella on the cheek.

"Thanks." Gabriella said, blushing a little but she didn't let Troy see. They stayed quiet for a few more minutes until Gabriella spoke up.

"How are things with umm.. Camille?" Gabriella asked not meeting Troy's intense gaze.

"It didn't work out. We just kinda figure we should just stay friends. Nothing too serious." Troy explained before Gabriella could freak out and ask him why the hell they broke up.

"Oh ok." Gabriella answered instead but inside her mind, there was a slight feeling of happiness.

"Hey guys! Gabi can I steal you for a minute?" Aaron asked, appearing out of nowhere. Troy just nodded as Aaron took Gabriella to the middle of the dance floor.

------------------------------------------------

"What are you doing Aaron?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"Gabi do you love me?" Aaron asked and Gabriella just stared at them with puzzlement in her eyes.

"Of course I love you Aaron." She answered truthfully.

"Will you be happy to spend forever with me?" He asked nervously and for some reason, Gabriella still didn't get where he was going.

"Aaron what are you trying to sa---" Before Gabriella could continue, Aaron got down on one knee and held out a velvet box.

-------------------------------------------------

"What is Aaron doing?" Sharpay asked as everyone stopped dancing and stared at the couple in the middle of the dance floor.

"Why do I have this crazy idea that he's.. proposing?" Taylor said as their eyes widened.

"Oh no! This is wrong!" Kelsi said, not believing her eyes.

"Shit." The guys exclaimed in unison, shocked as ever. They all just stared at Gabriella and Aaron for a few seconds until something in their mind popped up.

"Troy." They all mumbled at the same time as their eyes drifted from the couple to the blue eyed boy in the corner who had a blank look on his face.

-------------------------------------------------

"Gabriella Montez, will you marry me?" Aaron asked with hopeful eyes. Gabriella was in shock and she had her right hand over her mouth and the other in Aaron's hand. Thousand thoughts were running through her mind but when she stared at Aaron, everything cleared up.

"Yes. I'll marry you Aaron." Gabriella said through joyful tears as Aaron slid the ring in Gabriella's finger. Aaron stood up and kissed Gabriella passionately.

-------------------------------------------------

"No.. no.." Troy mumbled softly as his eyes started to spill salty tears. He didn't want to know what was happening right before his eyes.

"Troy.." Camille said sympathetically but Troy just shook his head and ran towards the stairs, entering one of the rooms.

------------------------------------------------

"Congratulations!" Everyone cheered and congratulated happily. The engaged couple couldn't help but smile at everyone. They both looked so happy.

"Congratulations guys!" The gang exclaimed happily as best as they could. They wanted to be happy for their friend but they just can't be completely happy. Troy was hurting like hell.

"Thank you guys." Gabriella said, hugging her friends tightly.

"My daughter is getting married!" Lauren exclaimed as she hugged her daughter lovingly. As long as her daughter was happy, she was happy. Although deep down, she knew that there was one person that was hurting.

-----------------------------------------------

"DAMN IT! DAMN IT!" Troy yelled as he trashed everything in the room. He didn't care if anyone heard him because he knew he gotta let it out before Gabriella and Aaron see him.

"I shouldn't have let her go!!" Troy exclaimed as he cried and punched the door. Just when he thought his life was coming back to the way it used to be, Aaron took it away without even knowing.

"Why?" Troy asked no one in particular as his back slid down the door.

--------------------------------------------------

"Hey where's Troy?" Gabriella suddenly asked.

"Oh umm.. I'm not so sure. I'm gonna go look for him." Sharpay said as she quickly rushed out of the table and ran to the stairs.

"Was he here when I proposed?" Aaron asked curiously.

"Umm.. we're not sure." Taylor answered with her head down.

"Maybe.. umm.. he's preparing his present for you Gabi." Camille said as Gabriella just stared at the stairs where Sharpay ran off to.

----------------------------------------

Aaron really proposed! I hope you like this chapter. Please review.


	20. You gotta be strong Troy

**Chapter 18**

**Recap**

"_Hey where's Troy?" Gabriella suddenly asked._

"_Oh umm.. I'm not so sure. I'm gonna go look for him." Sharpay said as she quickly rushed out of the table and ran to the stairs._

"_Was he here when I proposed?" Aaron asked curiously._

"_Umm.. we're not sure." Taylor answered with her head down._

"_Maybe.. umm.. he's preparing his present for you Gabi." Camille said as Gabriella just stared at the stairs where Sharpay ran off to._

**End of Recap**

"Troy?! Troy! Its me!" Sharpay exclaimed as she knocked vigorously on the door.

"Go away!" Troy replied showing a lot of pain in his voice.

"I'm not going anywhere Troy! If you lock yourself there all night, Aaron and Gabriella's gonna be suspicious. They're not stupid Troy!" Sharpay exclaimed desperately as the door finally opened.  
"I don't know what to do anymore Shar. I really don't." Troy cried. Sharpay stared at him sympathetically and wrapped her arms around him.

"You gotta be strong Troy." Sharpay said for she had nothing else to say.

"Right now, I really want to commit suicide. There's no chance of me getting my Gabriella back." Troy whimpered weakly.

"I really wish I know what to say to make it better but I don't. I really don't know too. What do you want to do?" Sharpay asked softly as they both sat on the bed.

"I just wanna go up that balcony and jump." Troy answered truthfully.

"That's not gonna solve anything Troy." Sharpay said sternly.

"Shar!! I can't watch the love of my life to get married with my best friend!! I love both of them and I don't want to hurt them! But it hurts me Sharpay. It hurts so much!" Troy said softly.

-------------------------------------------------

"What's taking them so long?" Gabriella asked and finally, Troy and Sharpay emerged. The gang could definitely see the pain Troy was going through except for Gabriella and Aaron who were excitedly to tell Troy face to face that they were engaged.

"Are you ok?" Chad whispered softly but Troy didn't respond. He just put on a huge fake smile, hoping that Gabriella and Aaron won't notice.

"I heard the news. Congratulations." Troy choked out as he gave both Aaron and Gabriella a hug.

"They said that you were preparing your present for Gabi. What is it?" Aaron asked curiously as Troy stared at the gang who avoided his gaze.

"Oh umm.. actually. Its not ready yet." Troy said with a nervous chuckle.

"That's cool. How about we sit and talk." Gabriella suggested and everyone nodded.

-

Gabriella and Aaron did nothing but laugh with each other while Troy just tried desperately to look somewhere else. Between the gang, everything was tense but they tried to ease it up. Camille stared at Troy who looked like he was gonna cry any minute now.

"Gabi can I just talk to you for a minute? Alone?" Camille suggested as Gabriella nodded. Everyone else stared at Camille in confusion. Troy on the other hand, was feeling nervous of what Camille was planning on doing.

"Be back in a bit guys." Gabriella said and followed Camille to a room upstairs.

-------------------------------------------------

"Camille what are we doing here? You're creeping me out a little." Gabriella said as she sat on the bed. Camille didn't look at her, she was just pacing back and forth as if she was thinking.

"Gabi do you remember anything from your past, at all?" Camille questioned and Gabriella's face immediately turned serious.

"No. Why do you asked?" The brunette questioned curiously.

"You're getting married!! What if—you have a boyfriend before? You know? Won't he be hurt?" Camille asked as she stood right in front of Gabriella.

"Umm.. I didn't have a boyfriend Camille. What are you trying to say?" Gabriella asked and jumped a little when Camille let out a really loud sigh of frustration.

"Gabi they're gonna kill me for saying this but… Troy. He's not just your best friend." Camille started with determination.

--------------------------------------------

"So Troy, are you happy for me?" Aaron asked with a huge smile, oblivious of the real situation going on.

"Absolutely." Troy said with difficulty.

"_Not!"_The gang thought sadly.

"So umm.. when are you planning on getting married?" Sharpay asked curiously.

"I actually don't know. At first, I want us to finish college first. But now that I think about it, we can get married sooner because well… it doesn't really make a difference." Aaron shrug.

"So.. you're planning on getting married… this year?" Taylor asked as Troy held his breath.

"Yeah I do." Aaron answered and Troy immediately gulped and tried not to let the tears fall.

"Anyway, I wonder what Camille wants with Gabi." Ryan said, changing the subject immediately before Troy would explode and run out.

"No idea." The others replied in unison.

------------------------------------------

"What do you mean he's not just my best friend?" Gabriella asked, her heart beating so fast that she had to catch her breath.

"Ok.. what do you feel around Troy?" Camille questioned slowly.

"Umm.. I feel comfortable around him and I know that I can always turn to him when I need him." Gabriella admitted as Camille started to really gain her courage to tell Gabriella the truth.

"Any.. umm.. attraction?" Camille asked as pang of hurt hit her.

"Ok Camille this weird! Where are you going with this? What's going on?" Gabriella started asking as he stood up and faced Camille.

"Just answer the question! Is there attraction?" Camille demanded. Gabriella sighed and thought about it for a minute.

"No because I'm getting married soon." The brunette answered softly.

"What if you're not getting married and Aaron is just your friend. Who are you gonna choose? Aaron… or Troy." Camille finally asked and Gabriella suddenly paused.

"I don't want to answer that." Gabriella said and she was about to open the door and get out when Camille pulled her back and hut the door.

"You like Troy don't you? You wanna know why?" Camille asked.

"Why?" Gabriella responded for she also wanted to know the truth of how Troy really fitted in her forgotten past.

"Gabi.. Troy was your boyfriend. The boyfriend who loves you more than anything! More than life itself!" Camille said as tears started to well up in her eyes. Gabriella just stared at her not knowing what to think.

-------------------------------------------

"Aaron.. can I talk to you for a second?" This time, it was Casey who wanted to take Aaron away.

"Umm.. sure." Aaron answered confusedly and followed Casey to a corner.

"What's up?" He asked curiously.

"_I knew I'm gonna get involve in this! Damn it!" _Casey thought annoyed at herself.

"Aren't you… going a little fast?" Casey finally asked as Aaron sighed.

"I don't want to lose her Casey! I have this feeling that there's someone out there that Gabriella loved before she met me. In her past, there's bound to be someone." Aaron explained.

"Why don't you try to imagine what that guy is going through right now? Don't you think it would kill him to know that the love of his life is marrying someone else because she'd forgotten all about him?" Casey questioned but Aaron just shook his head.

"I would just say apologise to him and tell him that I would take care of Gabi for him. I might sound the most selfish guy on Earth, Casey but I really love Gabi. I'm marrying her no matter what." Aaron decided and walked away.

-------------------------------------------

"Camille you're lying. He's only my best friend! He said so himself!" Gabriella insisted, denying that what she head were all untrue.

"Look at the situation Gabs! I know this is hard for you but.. it's the truth. Troy pretended to be just your best friend because he could see that you're happy with _his_ best friend. He didn't want to hurt both of you! He loves you that much to let you go and be happy!" Camille explained as tears started to fall down Gabriela's cheeks.

"That's not true. Troy.. he can't be.. I mean.." Gabriella's head started to spin and memories of Troy and her appeared in her mind.

"Gabi? Are you ok? What's happening?" Camille asked, panicking that Gabriella's situation might get worse.

"I'm.. I'm remembering…" Gabriella mumbled as her body weakened. Before she could hit the ground, Camille pulled her up with all her might and dragged her to the bed.

"Shit! Shit! Gabi!! Gabs! Wake up!! Oh no!! What have I done?! They're gonna kill me!! Gabi wake up!!" Camille exclaimed frantically.

---------------------------------------------

"Where did Aaron go?" Chad asked when Casey came back all alone.

"I think he went to get a drink." Casey answered and sat on her seat.

"What did you talk to him about?" Troy spoke fluently for the first time.

"What you're supposed to be talking to him about! Come on Troy, would you really just let Gabriella walk past you in her wedding dress?!" Casey said in frustration.

"Wait—you know?" Kelsi asked curiously.

"It doesn't take a genius to notice. I caught Troy looking at Gabriella a million times and those were the only times that he really smiles. And then when Aaron comes, he looks away or look down." Casey said in an obvious tone.

"I'm just gonna go and check up with Camille is up to." Troy excused.

-----------------------------------------------

"I gotta go get someone." Camille said to herself. She was about to open the door when Gabriella's voice stopped her.

"Troy?" Gabriella mumbled as her eyes started to open. Before Camille could respond, the door opened, revealing a pale looking Troy.

"What's going on?" Troy asked when he spotted Gabriella on the bed, trying to sit up. He walked over to her as Camille walked back.

"Troy?!!" Gabriella's voice seemed to be surprised, as if she just remembered him.

"Umm.. yeah?" Troy asked, unsure why Gabriella seemed so surprised to see him.

"I was so scared!" Gabriella exclaimed and wrapped her arms around Troy's neck and he automatically pulled her closer.

"What happened?" The blue-eyed asked worriedly.

"I'm so sorry for not telling you I'm leaving. I'm sorry Troy. I love you so much!" Gabriella cried as Troy's body became frozen and so was Camille's.

"Wh—what?" Troy choked out.

-------------------------------------------------

Ohhhh… something's happening!! I hope you like this chapter! Please review.


	21. She’s waking up!

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for a long update. Anyway before you read this chapter, I would like all of you to listen to the song 'How am I supposed to live without you' by Michael Bolton. ( lol Bolton!) That song is gonna be in this chapter! Check it out in my profile!  
**

**One more thing! R.I.P HEATH LEDGER!! I hope you're in a better place now! **

**-------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 19**

**Recap**

"_I gotta go get someone." Camille said to herself. She was about to open the door when Gabriella's voice stopped her._

"_Troy?" Gabriella mumbled as her eyes started to open. Before Camille could respond, the door opened, revealing a pale looking Troy._

"_What's going on?" Troy asked when he spotted Gabriella on the bed, trying to sit up. He walked over to her as Camille walked back._

"_Troy?!!" Gabriella's voice seemed to be surprised, as if she just remembered him._

"_Umm.. yeah?" Troy asked, unsure why Gabriella seemed so surprised to see him._

"_I was so scared!" Gabriella exclaimed and wrapped her arms around Troy's neck and he automatically pulled her closer._

"_What happened?" The blue-eyed asked worriedly._

"_I'm so sorry for not telling you I'm leaving. I'm sorry Troy. I love you so much!" Gabriella cried as Troy's body became frozen and so was Camille's._

"_Wh—what?" Troy choked out._

**End of Recap**

Troy's mouth was literally hanging open and so was Camille's.

"Yo—you remember?" Troy said, trying not to get his hopes up in case he was only hallucinating.

"Oh my gosh! I do! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! I remember!" Gabriella said, also shocked. She untangled herself from Troy and started pacing back and forth.

"I should leave you guys." Camille said as she darted to the door.

"You—remember everything?.. including Aaron?" Troy questioned. He had to ask about Aaron sooner or later.  
"I'm getting married." Gabriella said in a very low tone that made Troy look down in pain.

"Yeah.. you are." Troy said, trying to fight the tears. Gabriella on the other hand, was already spilling a bucket of tears. She was more confused than ever and didn't know what to do.

"Gabi do you love him?" Troy asked even though it pained him.

"Yes." She answered and stopped right in front of Troy who was biting his lip.

"But I love you more than anything Troy. More than anyone. More than Aaron." Gabriella answered with a small smile. Troy paused and looked up. The moment she said those words, Troy's world suddenly brightened.

"Gabi I love you so much!" Troy said as he pulled Gabriella in his arms and crashed his lips on hers. Gabriella responded immediately and wrapped her arms around his neck. They kissed all their sorrows away and just ignored every problem they had.

"God I missed that!" Troy said as they pulled away but had their foreheads resting on each other.

"I'm happy that I remember you on my birthday." Gabriella smiled.

"Well, happy birthday." Troy greeted again.

-

The two of them stayed in each others arms for a few minutes in silence until Gabriella spoke.

"Troy what are we gonna do?" Gabriella asked seriously as Troy sighed.

"What do you wanna do?" He asked softly with his eyes still closed.

"I don't want to hurt Aaron Troy. But I want to be with you." She answered.

"What if we tell him the truth?" He questioned. Gabriella suddenly stopped for she remembered something extremely important.

------------------------------------------------

"You guys! You will not believe this!!" Camille exclaimed breathless.

"What happened? Where's Troy and Gabriella?" Sharpay asked frantically.

"Gabriella remembers! She remembers Troy!" Camille announced as everyone's eyes widened.

"Where are they?" Chad asked.

"They're up in the room.—Wait—where's Aaron?" Camille asked curiously.

"We don't know. Look let's just go and see what's happening." Taylor said as they all ran upstairs.

-------------------------------------------------

"Troy, I made a promise to Aaron." Gabriella suddenly said as she pulled away and stepped back.

"What?" Troy asked as he frowned a little.

"I—I promise him that.. I will stay with him even when I get my memory back. I promised him. I'm so sorry." Gabriella cried as Troy's hand clenched in a fist. He turned to the wall and started punching it.

"Stop Troy!! You're gonna hurt yourself!! That's not gonna help!" Gabriella cried as she pulled Troy away from the wall.

"What is?! What the hell do you want to happen Gabi?! I went through losing you twice and they hurt like hell! Gabriella, I can't watch you get married with someone else. I just can't." Troy whimpered, tears falling down his cheeks. Gabriella paused for she had never heard Troy call her by her full name seriously.

"I don't know what to do." She admitted truthfully.

"You have to choose between me and Aaron!! You can't have both guys!" Troy exclaimed forcefully as Gabriella jumped a little.

"I wouldn't have had to choose if I didn't catch you kissing your ex-girlfriend!" Gabriella snapped as Troy stopped and bit his lip.

"I was drunk that time Gabi! You know I wouldn't cheat! I love you too much to do that to you. Gabi when I thought you were dead, jumping off a bridge was one of my options. Watching you with Aaron made me want to disappear. If you marry him, I don't know what I'll do. I really don't." Troy said, grabbing both Gabriella's hands.

"Then why didn't you say anything when I was with Aaron? Why did you pretend that you were just my best friend? You seemed ok when me and Aaron were together. Why change now?" She questioned.

"Because now, I know you won't be happy with Aaron. Because now, I know that you still love me. Because now, you decided to marry him." Troy explained with pain lingering in every word.

"I – I need to clear my mind." Gabriella said softly as she pulled her hands away from Troy's and headed towards the door. Before she could have a chance to touch the knob, the door flew open hitting her right on the head.

"GABI!" Troy yelled and sprinted to catch Gabriella before she could hit the ground.

------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure she remembers?" Sharpay asked curiously as they continued to run up the very long stairs.

"Yeah! She even told Troy that she loves him!" Camille stated.

"This is gonna be a shocker to Aaron." Chad said as he opened the door without knocking. He immediately let go off the knob when he felt something hit the door really hard. Their heads snapped up when they heard Troy's voice.

"GABI!" Troy yelled and caught Gabriella.

"Oh my gosh!" The girls breathed out as they kneeled beside their friend.

-

"Gabi?! Gabi wake up!" Troy exclaimed once he settled Gabriella on the bed.

"Gabi come on!! Wake up!" The whole gang tried. Chad on the other hand was looking down, guilty as ever.

"I'm sorry! I should've knocked and.. I'm sorry." Chad apologised but no one said a word.

"She's waking up!" Casey exclaimed happily.

"Gabi?" Troy said softly as he caressed her cheek.

"Ah!! My head!! Damn it!" Gabriella exclaimed as she closed her eyes tightly, trying to make the agonising pain in her head to go away. Everyone turned their heads towards Chad who was looking down sheepishly.

"Are you ok?" Troy asked worriedly.

"I—I don't know. Where's Aaron?" Gabriella asked and everyone stopped. Troy literally stopped breathing for he knew what was happening.

"_No! No!! She forgot!! No!!" _Troy thought as he stood up and started walking backwards. He ran to the door, not wanting Gabriella to see the tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong with Troy? Ah! My head hurts! What happened?" Gabriella questioned and tried to sit up.

"You got your memory back for a few minutes Gabi." Camille explained and Gabriella's eyes widened.

"I did? What happened?! I don't remember anything!!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Chad opened the door and we didn't know you were on the other side so, it smacked right onto your head." Sharpay said, glaring at Chad.

"I'm so sorry Gabi." Chad said seriously and slowly walked out of the room.

------------------------------------------------------

Troy went out of the house and just tried to clear his head. He wanted so much to be angry at Chad but he couldn't bring himself to. He was his best friend and it was completely an accident.

"I gotta pull myself back together." Troy mumbled to himself. When he knew that there wasn't anymore visible traves of tears on his face, he went back inside.

-

"Troy!" Jack called out.

"What's up dad?" Troy asked.

"Aren't you gonna sing to Gabriella as your birthday present for her?" Jack questioned but Troy just gave him a sarcastic look.

"Dad I was planning on singing her a love song that could help her remember. I can't do it now because she's getting married to someone else." Troy exclaimed as Jack looked down.

"Something happened?" Jack asked curiously.

"I don't want to talk about it." Troy said softly.

"Troy this is going to start to eat you again. Let it out ok? I don't want you beatin' yourself out." Jack advised and walked away. Troy sighed and thought about what his father said.

--------------------------------------------------------

The whole gang was silent. They have never seen Chad look so guilty and sad.

"I'm gonna go get some air." Gabriella said and quickly walked out before anyone could top her.

-

Gabriella examined the rooms in Sharpay and Ryan's house. She headed towards the empty corner where there are no people and suddenly stopped when music hit her ears.

"Who's playing the piano?" Gabriella mumbled to herself and peeped in, being careful not to make any sound.

--------------------------------------------------------

Troy entered Sharpay and Ryan's music room and slowly walked towards the piano. He brushed his fingers along the keys and sat down on the chair. He pressed his lips together and started playing a song.

_I could hardly believe it  
When I heard the news today  
I had to come and get it straight from you  
They said you were leavin'  
Someone swept you heart away  
From the look upon your face I see it's true  
So tell me all about it, tell me 'bout the plans you're makin'  
Then tell me one thing more before I go_

Troy was already crying his eyes out and didn't realised that someone else had entered the room and was watching him intently.

"_Who is he referring to?" _Gabriella thought as her head started to ache for a split second.

_Tell me how am I supposed to live without you  
Now that I've been lovin' you so long  
How am I supposed to live without you  
How am I supposed to carry on  
When all that I've been livin' for is gone_

Gabriella was about to sit but decided against it. She felt like Troy didn't want anyone to know he was there and she wanted to respect that.

_I didn't come here for cryin'  
Didn't come here to breakdown  
It's just a dream of mine is coming to an end  
An how can I blame you  
When I built my world around  
The hope that someday we'd be so much more than friends  
And I don't wanna know the price I'm gonna pay for dreaming  
When even now it's more than I can take_

Troy closed his eyes and just let the tears fell. He didn't care if he looked like a mess.

_Tell me how am I supposed to live without you  
Now that I've been lovin' you so long  
How am I supposed to live without you  
How am I supposed to carry on  
When all that I've been livin' for is gone_

Troy ended the song and Gabriella was almost in tears as well even though she still had no idea who Troy was crying about.

"_I should leave him. I think he wants to be alone." _She thought as she exited the room quietly, careful not to make any noise.

-

If she stayed for a few more seconds, she could've known who Troy was referring to when he was singing.

"I love you so much Gabriella." Troy cried.

-----------------------------------------------------

You guys probably want to kill me because of what Chad did. I'm sorry but Gabriella is only meant to remember in a very important day. I hope you like this chapter though. Please review.


	22. Even though it hurts

**Chapter 20**

**Recap**

_Troy ended the song and Gabriella was almost in tears as well even though she still had no idea who Troy was crying about. _

"_I should leave him. I think he wants to be alone." She thought as she exited the room quietly, careful not to make any noise. _

_-_

_If she stayed for a few more seconds, she could've known who Troy was referring to when he was singing._

"_I love you so much Gabriella." Troy cried._

**End of Recap **

The next few days, Troy desperately avoided Aaron and Gabriella. The gang understood him and felt really bad every single time they were all in the same room. But everyone knew that Troy wouldn't be able to avoid Gabriella forever.

"Hey Troy!" Gabriella greeted softly but was enough to have Troy jump a metre away. They were currently in Troy's backyard sitting down and just looking at the dark sky that was full of stars.

"Gee, was my voice that scary?" Gabriella giggled.

"No, of course not. I'm sorry I was just.. thinking." Troy said weakly.

"About what?" Gabriella questioned curiously.

"About everything that is happening in my life." Troy partly admitted. Gabriella smiled softly and sat next to him on the soft grass.

"Is it going on the right track?" She asked jokingly.

"To tell you the truth, its not." Troy said seriously which made Gabriella frown in concern.

"Are you ok Troy? You've been really distant lately." She finally said, cutting to the chase.

"I guess." He replied bluntly. Silence started to fill the air but Gabriella immediately broke it.

"I'm scared Troy." Gabriella blurted out and Troy instantly turned concerned.

"Of what? What is it?" He asked frantically.

"Me and Aaron decided that we're gonna get married in a month. I wanted you to be the first one to know." Gabriella announced and Troy immediately froze and bit his lip.

"Why me?" He asked, tears starting to form in his eyes again. He quickly stood up and avoided Gabriella's gaze.

"Because you're my best friend Troy." Gabriella said with a smile as she stood up next to him. Before she knew it, Troy had pulled her into his arms. Gabriella was a bit shocked and absolutely confused but she just shrugged and hugged him back.

"I love you so much Gabi." Troy said with tears falling down his cheeks but he kept his voice steady so she wouldn't know. Gabriella's heart stopped and before she could utter a word, Troy continued.

"You're my best friend. I know that Aaron will take good care of you. If he doesn't, give me a call even if I'm far away." Troy said, not letting go off Gabriella because he knew if he did, she would see him crying. He didn't want that to happen. He didn't want to cry anymore in front of anyone, especially Gabriella.

"But you're not going anywhere Troy." Gabriella laughed.

"I am Gabs. I decided to spend the rest of my holidays in Australia." Troy proclaimed. This time, Gabriella was the one to pause.

"Wh—what? But my wedding is in one month and we have one and a half month till college starts again." Gabriella complained. She pulled away from Troy only to be pulled back in. He wouldn't let her see him in a mess.

"I'm sorry Gabs." Troy apologised but tears already started running down Gabriella's cheeks.

"So. You-- you're not gonna go to my wedding?" She questioned tearfully.

"I'm not." Troy said, still keeping his voice steady.

"But I want you to be there." Gabriella exclaimed trying to pull away from Troy's arms but he wasn't letting her.

"I have to be alone for a while Gabi. I need to clear up my head." Troy said and Gabriella's expression immediately darkened in anger. She pushed Troy with all her might and looked him in the eyes. She was angry with him. She was so furious that her mind didn't get to take down Troy's current tearful face.

"So you would rather spend your time all alone in Australia 'clearing up your head' instead of going to my wedding? You're my best friend Troy!! Aaron is your best friend!! What about him!!??..." Gabriella yelled and took a deep breath, calming down a little.

"..Troy.. what about me?" She finished off softly.

"I'm so sorry I can't be there Gabi. I really am!!" Troy cried but Gabriella shook her head. She felt betrayed.

"You know what, forget about it!! If you don't want to be there then fine! I don't care anymore!! I just thought that you would support me on the happiest day of my life. But I guess I was wrong!" Gabriella said angrily.

"That's the thing Gabi!! I can't be there on your happiest day because it won't be mine!!" Troy exclaimed but Gabriella didn't seem to understand. She completely blocked him out.

"So you're saying you don't want me and Aaron to get married?!! Is that what you mean?! Well forget it! We will get married no matter what!! So get over yourself. You're just my best friend Troy. One man not attending can't make me back out on _my_ wedding. You're just jealous that I'm gonna be spending more time with Aaron once we are married!" Gabriella yelled, not even thinking what she was saying. She was just really angry and hurt.

"Well, maybe I am ! What are you gonna do?!!" Troy yelled, also letting his emotions get the better of him.

"Just go to Australia! I don't need you anymore. I want to forget my forgotten past completely! I want to forget you!" Gabriella shouted and stormed off with tears flowing down her cheeks. Troy stood frozen as a rock when he heard those words from her. He remembered those words perfectly because they were similar to the last words that Gabriella said to him before the accident.

-------------------------------------------

Gabriella rushed to the door, yelling her final words to Troy but as soon as she said the last sentence, her head started to ache

**Flashback**

"_W--what's going on?" Gabriella asked and unconsciously stopped breathing._

"_Can't you see? Its over. Troy wants me back." Samantha smirked as Troy just nodded. Gabriella didn't stay for very long and dashed outside as fast as her feet could._

"_He broke his promise! I hate him! He told me he won't forget! Why is he doing this to me?!" Gabriella thought as she continued to run to her car._

"_I want to forget him!!" Gabriella screamed painfully. She knew that both Samantha and Troy still heard her._

**End of Flashback**

"What the hell was that?" Gabriella asked herself. She shook her head and ran to her car, glancing at Troy one last time who's eyes continued to spill tears.

-------------------------------------------

The next morning, Gabriella woke up and stared at the mirror. Her eyes were absolutely puffy and red.

"Why was I crying for that jerk?! I can't believe he's not coming to my wedding." Gabriella exclaimed then suddenly paused.

"Why_was_ I crying? Its not like its such a big deal. I mean.. my friends and my mom is gonna be there. That's enough for me right? He doesn't compare to my friends and family altogether… does he? And.. why was he crying as well?" Gabriella asked herself seriously. Before she could think any further, her bedroom door opened and in come Sharpay.

"Ok sleepy head I got you breakfa---" Sharpay stopped as soon as her eyes landed on Gabriella's puffy ones.

"Oh my gosh! What happened?" Sharpay asked worriedly and rushed beside her friend.

"Me and Troy got into a fight." Gabriella said gloomily.

"You and Troy fought??!!" Sharpay asked, shocked as ever. It was if she was hearing the impossible.

"I know it doesn't happen everyday but can you please get rid of your shocked expression? It's making me feel more bad." Gabriella pouted.

"Tell me what happened!" Sharpay ordered with a concern frown.

"It was all his fault.. I mean.. I think its he's fault.. I don't know but I'm currently mad at him!" Gabriella announced stubbornly.

"Tell me the situation and maybe we can fix it." Sharpay encouraged.

"Ok, me and Troy were talking last night and I told him that I'm gonna get married next month." Gabriella started.

"NEXT MONTH!!!???" Sharpay yelled out in shocked.

"Oh right, I was gonna message everyone last night after I told Troy but that didn't work out well." The brunette said sadly.

"No wonder Troy reacted." Sharpay mumbled.

"Did you say something?" Gabriella asked.

"Oh nothing.. continue." Sharpay said quickly.

"Then he just.. hugged me and said he loves me—" Gabriella was immediately cut off by Sharpay.

"He said that?!!" Sharpay exclaimed, wide eyed.

"Yeah but.. let me continue. He said he loves me. I'm his best friend. But then, he suddenly said he's leaving for Australia and he's gonna stay there till holidays over. He said he's not gonna be in my wedding. One moment he's saying that he loves me then the next, he said he's leaving. That's what confused me. I think that's what angered me too." Gabriella admitted softly. Sharpay absolutely understood both Gabriella and Troy's situations.

"I'm listening Gabi." Sharpay said as Gabriella started to cry.

"Then I snapped at him! I just wanted him to be there! I just didn't expect it! It hurt me to hear him say that he's leaving and won't be in my wedding. I just lost it Shar! I yelled at him and told him that he's just jealous I'm gonna spend more time with Aaron! I accused him of not wanting me and Aaron to get married!" Gabriella said with a frown.

"What did he say?" Sharpay questioned curiously.

"He said… maybe I do." Gabriella said, still not realising what it really meant. Sharpay on the other hand, had her jaw hanging but she quickly lifted it up.

"Maybe he was just scared to lose you Gabi. As you said, he loves you.. you're his best friend. You gotta understand Gabi, there wasn't any other guy in your past other than him. Give him time. Do you really want him to go to Australia?" Sharpay questioned and Gabriella shook her head in response.

"What did you say to him before you left?" Sharpay asked curiously.

"Umm… I want to forget you." Gabriella admitted shamefully as Sharpay gasped.

"When is his flight Gabi? You gotta get him and say sorry before he leaves." Sharpay exclaimed frantically.

"He's flight is today? Why? He will come back you know" Gabriella said a little unsure.

"You gotta get him Gabs." Sharpay advised.

"But me and Aaron's gonna plan our wedding." Gabriella said as Sharpay sigh.

"True. Its up to you Gabi. I'm just gonna let you decide ok? I'm gonna go tell the others about the news if you don't mind." Sharpay said as she gave Gabriella a hug.

"I would appreciate it Shar. Thanks." Gabriella said sincerely.

------------------------------------------------------

"Son, are you sure you're making the right decision?" Jack asked his son as he dropped him off at the airport.

"Yes dad, I am. I really can't watch Gabriella get married dad. It would kill me." Troy said, looking down.

"Alright son. You better take care of yourself. Enjoy yourself and try not to mope." Jack said seriously.

"There would be days dad. There would be days." Troy said as he got out of the car and bid his father goodbye.

------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella was just on her way to Aaron's place when she suddenly realised that she haven't stopped thinking about what Sharpay told him.

"I gotta get him. I need Troy to be there with me!! I need to get him!!" Gabriella decided as she turned her car around. She quickly text messaged Aaron and headed to the airport.

-

"Please Troy! Don't leave yet!" Gabriella mumbled to herself as she sprinted to the airport and started her chase. She looked around in every single gate and when she was about to give up, she spotted Troy walking over to the right gate and just about to hand in his ticket.

"Oh no!" Gabriella said to herself as she quickly ran towards Troy. She knew if she lost Troy out of sight, she won't be able to convince him back.

"TROY!!!" Gabriella yelled out over the noise of the airport.

-------------------------------------------------------

Troy was just about to hand over his ticket when he heard someone call out his name.

"TROY!!!" The familiar voice yelled out breathlessly.

"Gabi?" Troy asked, surprised. He quickly pulled back his ticket and turned his head to face Gabriella who was trying to go past the line behind him.

"Troy don't leave!!" Gabriella called out from the back of the line.

"I have to Gabi." Troy said, loud enough for her to hear. The people between them were just watching them with curiosity.

"No you don't!" Gabriella protested. Troy shook his head and sighed. He handed over his ticket and the man was about to take it when Troy froze at what Gabriella said next.

"If you go on that plane I swear I won't ever talk to you again." Gabriella said in a low voice as tears started to roll down her cheeks. Troy took a deep breath for a moment and thought for a moment.

"_I can't go through with that wedding." _Troy thought as he finally decided. He handed the ticket and pushed himself past the man, ready to catch his plane.

-----------------------------------------------------

Gabriella couldn't believe what she was seeing. Troy actually risked not talking to her by going to Australia. She glanced one last time at Troy's retreating back and headed her own way.

"_I can't believe I said that to him! I'm making the matters worse!"_Gabriella cried and ran to her car. Suddenly, she heard another quick footsteps beside her. Then the figure quickly overtook her and stood in front of her, not wanting her to take another step. She looked up and was shocked to see who was in front of her.

"Does me, coming to your wedding really mean to you that much?" Troy asked breathlessly as Gabriella continued to stare at him speechlessly. She stayed silent for a few more seconds until she finally found her voice.

"Yes." Gabriella answered softly, almost inaudibly.

"Then I'll go." Troy said with all he could summon.

"But—but why? I mean, I started the fight. I just.. now I feel like such a spoiled brat for forcing you to come when you have other plans. Why do you give up so much for me?" Gabriella questioned seriously. Troy looked her in the eyes and pulled her into a hug.

"Because for you Gabi, I would do anything. I would do everything to make you happy." Troy said lovingly.

"_Even though it hurts." _Troy thought.

--------------------------------------------------

Very sad and yet sweet! But I hope you liked it!! I loved writing this chapter! Please review.


	23. She’s so close, yet so far

**Chapter 21**

**Recap**

"_Does me, coming to your wedding really mean to you that much?" Troy asked breathlessly as Gabriella continued to stare at him speechlessly. She stayed silent for a few more seconds until she finally found her voice._

"_Yes." Gabriella answered softly, almost inaudibly._

"_Then I'll go." Troy said with all he could summon. _

"_But—but why? I mean, I started the fight. I just.. now I feel like such a spoiled brat for forcing you to come when you have other plans. Why do you give up so much for me?" Gabriella questioned seriously. Troy looked her in the eyes and pulled her into a hug._

"_Because for you Gabi, I would do anything. I would do everything to make you happy." Troy said lovingly._

"_Even though it hurts." Troy thought._

**End of Recap**

Troy and Gabriella were on their way back to Troy's house and everything was silent. Troy was the one driving and Gabriella was just staring down at her hands.

"I'm so sorry Troy." Gabriella said softly.

"You're forgiven." Troy said, giving her a warm smile.

"I don't deserve to be forgiven." Gabriella said with a frown.  
"You know Gabi, even if I don't want to forgive you yet, my heart will still forgive you. I just can't stay mad at you." Troy chuckled slightly.

"I don't know how I can ever make it up to you." Gabriella said seriously as she stared at Troy's face.

"Don't marry Aaron." Troy said with all seriousness. Gabriella on the other hand had her mouth hanging open and eyes completely wide.

"Wh—what?" Gabriella choked out and Troy suddenly burst out laughing.

"I'm joking Gabi! Jeez! But that look on your face!! PRICELESS!!" Troy laughed hysterically and immediately received a smack on the arm.

"That wasn't funny." Gabriella pouted.

"But would you break it off with Aaron for my forgiveness?" Troy asked, half serous and half playful. Gabriella seemed to think about it but before she could answer, the car came to a halt.

"We're here." Troy announced and laughed at Gabriella's face who seemed completely surprised.

"Already?" She questioned as she got out of the car.

"Well yeah. Just so you know, you've been thinking about my question for about 10 minutes. Literally." Troy said and started heading towards the front door of his house.

"Troy!" Gabriella called out as she ran over to him.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I didn't mean what I said yesterday. Not at all! I will never mean what I said to you last night. In fact, the only reason why I want to remember my past is because of you. You're closest to me Troy." Gabriella said honestly as she gave Troy a quick kiss on the cheek.

"More than anyone Troy." Gabriella whispered in his ear one last time before running towards her car.

-

Troy just stood in the same spot until Gabriella's car was out of sight. He touched his cheek where Gabriella planted a kiss on and a huge smile appeared on his face.

"More than anyone." He mumbled to himself with a dreamy look on his face.

---------------------------------------------------

It was just one and a half week before Gabriella's wedding and everyone was excited.

"So guys! I was planning, we should go swimming tomorrow!! There's this beautiful beach two hours away from here. It would be so cool to hang out! All of us! Before Gabriella and Aaron get married!" Camille announced as the gang listened intently.

"Count me in!" Aaron exclaimed straight away.

"Me too!" Chad said.

"Me three!!" Jason exclaimed excitedly. Everyone agreed to their plan except for one.

"Troy, are you coming?" Gabriella questioned the blue eyed boy that was sitting across from her.

"Nah.. I got plans for tomorrow so.. you guys can go." Troy lied. The gang understood but Aaron and Gabriella sure was confused.

"Come on! I want you to come Troy!" Gabriella whined as she jumped off Aaron's side and sat on Troy's lap. Aaron's eyes suddenly turned into jealousy but he quickly replaced it because he trusted Troy with his life.

-

Troy stiffened immediately when Gabriella sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Please Troy!! Come!! I want you to come!" Gabriella pouted like a little girl. Troy tried desperately to look away from the brunette but there was no way escaping her.

"But—" Troy tried but Gabriella quickly cut her off.

"If you don't come I won't come." Gabriella whispered to him and Troy knew that she had him. She always had that effect on him.

"Fine." Troy sighed in defeat.

"Yay!" Everyone cheered.

----------------------------------------------------------

The next day, everyone met up at Casey and Camille's place.

"We have to arrange who's going in whose car." Casey said professionally.

"Ok so. Taylor, Kelsi, Jason and Casey and come to my car." Chad said and the people mentioned nodded their heads. Gabriella looked at Troy. He was about to say something but somehow, Gabriella knew what he was going to say.

"Troy, Sharpay, Zeke and Camille will go with me and Aaron. All settled! Let's go!" Gabriella announced.

"We can't fit Gabs. Casey, do you think your dad will let me use his van?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah he will. Don't worry. Use it." Casey said.

-

Everyone got settled in the car that they were assigned. Gabriella was sitting in the front seat next to Aaron while Troy, Camille, Zeke and Sharpay sat at the back.

"I can't believe I'm getting married in less than 2 weeks!" Gabriella exclaimed, clapping her hands excitedly.

"Yeah…" Sharpay, Camille and Zeke exclaimed with all the enthusiasm they could muster in front of Troy.

"I can't wait to marry you Gabi!" Aaron smiled, glancing at Gabriella for one second before steadying his eyes back on the road. Troy closed his eyes as soon as those words left Aaron's mouth. The others just stayed quiet, not really knowing what to say.

"Oh by the way Troy, I want to ask you something." Aaron said, half nervous and have excited.

"Yeah?" Troy said curiously. Gabriella, who knew what Aaron was gonna ask just smiled widely. Zeke, Sharpay and Camille fiddled with their hands for they had a feeling what Aaron was gonna ask Troy.

"Umm.. do you.. umm.. Ok… Troy, can you be the best man on my wedding?" Aaron finally blurted out. Troy paled immediately, all the remaining colours since Gabriella convinced him to come to the wedding, drained from his face.

"Wh—what?.. You—want me to.." Troy stuttered with pain lingering in every word. Everyone in the car noticed it except Gabriella and Aaron.

"Yes Troy. My best man." Aaron smiled, assuming that Troy's stuttering was out of joy and excitement.

"Wow.. Aaron.. are you sure? I mean.. why me? Chad can be the best man. He'll love it." Troy tried to reason.

"But you're my best friend Troy. I want you to be man standing beside me in the altar and encouraging me. You're closest to me Troy." Aaron exclaimed and Troy secretly winced at the chosen words.

"_Why do I have to be closest to both of them." _Troy thought to himself.

"So.. would you be my best man?" Aaron asked again.

"I'll be thrilled." Troy stated bravely, avoiding his friends' sympathetic eyes that were glued on him.

------------------------------------------------------------

They finally arrived at the beach. Every one got out of their cars and changed into their swimming suits. When the girls got out off the change rooms, the guys' eyes were immediately drawn to them.

"Looking hot Montez!" Aaron exclaimed as he gave Gabriella a peck on the lips.

"I'm not sure if I can say the same." Gabriella joked and Aaron mocked offended.

"Oh you're gonna get it!" Aaron announced and Gabriella immediately started running. Troy stared longingly at Gabriella remembering the times when they used to tease each other like that.

"You miss her don't you?" Camille questioned softly.

"I just want her near me all the time. I love her." Troy said softly and finally tear his eyes away from Gabriella.

"She's so close, yet so far." He sighed and walked slowly towards the water.

-

"We should go and watch him. I don't want him to do anything… stupid." Zeke said to the gang.

"Come on. Troy is not… suicidal." Kelsi said, eyeing Zeke.

"After all he went through. He's still standing tall. I feel so bad for Troy. Aaron just asked him to be his best man. I don't even know if Troy can handle the wedding." Sharpay said as everyone's mouth dropped.

"Best man?!" They exclaimed in unison.

"That would hurt. We gotta watch him. He's probably in depression mode." Taylor said softly and the others nodded in agreement.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Troy knew that the gang would be watching him so he moved farther and deeper to the water until he was out of sight. The gang didn't seem to notice since they were busy talking. With all the emotions that Troy was feeling, he was considering drowning himself.

"I would regret this someday." Troy said as he pulled his whole body down the water.

-

Troy was starting to run out of air but he didn't care. Tears started falling down his cheeks but the salty water wiped them away.

"_The gang better hope there's an angel that will pull me up. There's no point of me living anymore. Everything I'm living for will be gone in less then 2 weeks. I hope I said sorry and goodbye to them."_ Troy thought. Never in a millions years he thought he would be suicidal. Before Troy could completely black out due to lack of air, someone pulled him up. As soon as his head was above surface, his lungs immediately yelled out for air. Troy opened his eyes to see who pulled him up and was clearly surprised to see Gabriella in front of him.

"Gabi?" Troy asked breathlessly.

"Troy umm hey!.. You were kinda.. not surfacing for air so I decided to pull you up. You scared me there for a second." Gabriella laughed, thinking that Troy could actually handle being under water for long.

"_Pray for an angel, an angel will come." _Troy thought and smiled a little. All of the sad emotions were completely wiped away when he saw Gabriella's smile.

"_Now I have no idea why I thought of leaving someone like Gabriella." _Troy thought seriously.

"I thought you were with Aaron. How did you get up here?" Troy asked curiously.

"Aaron's with the gang. They're pretty busy talking… umm.. Troy… do you mind me clinging onto you?" Gabriella asked nervously.

"Umm… I don't mind of course.. why?" Troy asked, a little confused.

"I don't know if in the past I could swim really good.. but.. right now… I'm not the best swimmer in deep waters." Gabriella admitted sheepishly. Troy suddenly remembered that Gabriella was never a strong swimmer.

-

Before Troy could grab Gabriella's hand, a huge wave suddenly pushed both of them farther away. Troy's head was dumped back in the water and he quickly surfaced when Gabriella's face came across his mind.

"Oh no." Troy mumbled as he looked around to find Gabriella 10 metres away from him and struggling to stay a float.

"Gabriella!!" Troy yelled in horror. He swam as fast as he could towards Gabriella and wrapped his arms around her before she could drown. Troy pulled her up and tried to calm her down.

"Breathe Gabi! I won't let anything happen to you." Troy promised and Gabriella nodded her head, clinging onto Troy's neck tightly.

"This is too deep and the waves are rough. We need to get closer to the coast. Whatever happens, just cling onto my neck." Troy stated, staring intensely at Gabriella.

"Just don't let go off me." She whimpered, evidently scared of what might happen. There weren't any people around them that could help.

"Never." He whispered protectively as they swam closer and closer to the coast. They continued to swim until Gabriella could reach the ground if she tip-toed.

"Don't let go off me yet Gabi. The waves are way rougher than when you tried to get me back there. I think the water got higher too." Troy informed her. Gabriella didn't say anything for she was staring at something behind Troy.

"Troy…" Gabriella's trembling voice rang in Troy's ears. He followed Gabriella's gaze and his eyes widened as a gigantic wave headed right towards them.

"Shit!" Troy exclaimed and wrapped his arms around Gabriella, tighter, as the wave hit both of their bodies. The two of them were dumped right under the water again but Troy never let go off Gabriella. Suddenly, Troy felt his leg smack right onto something and was followed by an agonising pain.

-

Troy and Gabriella popped their heads up the surface and longed for air. Gabriella opened her eyes to see Troy with a look of pain across his face.

"Troy are you ok---" She was cut short when she saw blood surrounded them. She looked down the clear water and saw Troy's leg, spilling blood.

"Oh my gosh!! You're hurt!" Gabriella exclaimed in horror.

"Don't mind it. I think I hit a rock. You can almost reach the ground right? Let's keep going." Troy said and finally, their feet were safely on the ground.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Is that Gabriella and Troy?" Chad asked the gang, squinting his eyes to see two figures struggling to walk out of the water.

"Oh my gosh! I think Troy's bleeding!" Sharpay exclaimed as all of them started running towards the two.

-

"Gabi! Troy!" Aaron exclaimed and kneeled beside Troy who was clenching his bleeding leg.

"Oh my gosh! Your leg." Camille exclaimed worriedly.

"Let's get you to a hospital." Kelsi suggested and the boys immediately tried to help Troy stand up.

"Can you stand Troy?" Gabriella asked, tears begging to fall as she watched her best friend yell out something in pain.

"It.. hurts." Troy chocked out through clenched teeth. Suddenly, his head started spinning and his losing all his energy.

"Troy!! Troy!!" The gang called out frantically. Troy's eyelids started closing and the last thing he saw was Gabriella's tearful face.

------------------------------------------------------------

Troy got a broken leg and it was Gabriella's fault… Will that affect the wedding? I hope you like this chapter. Please review.


	24. Gabi are you happy?

**Chapter 22**

**Recap**

"_Is that Gabriella and Troy?" Chad asked the gang, squinting his eyes to see two figures struggling to walk out of the water._

"_Oh my gosh! I think Troy's bleeding!" Sharpay exclaimed as all of them started running towards the two. _

_-_

"_Gabi! Troy!" Aaron exclaimed and kneeled beside Troy who was clenching his bleeding leg._

"_Oh my gosh! Your leg." Camille exclaimed worriedly._

"_Let's get you to a hospital." Kelsi suggested and the boys immediately tried to help Troy stand up._

"_Can you stand Troy?" Gabriella asked, tears begging to fall as she watched her best friend yell out something in pain._

"_It.. hurts." Troy chocked out through clenched teeth. Suddenly, his head started spinning and his losing all his energy._

"_Troy!! Troy!!" The gang called out frantically. Troy's eyelids started closing and the last thing he saw was Gabriella's tearful face._

**End of Recap**

Everyone crowded in the hospital room that Troy was staying in. It had been exactly 3 hours since he was rushed to the hospital but he was just starting to wake up. His eyelids flickered open and his eyes steadied on a certain brunette.

"What happe—ah!! My leg!" Troy yelped in pain. Gabriella immediately rushed over to him and grabbed his hand.

"You passed out when we got out of the water. You have a huge bruise and a big cut on your leg. You made a small crack on your bone but its not anything serious. Thank goodness." Gabriella said, still wearing a small worried frown. Before anyone could utter a word, the doctor came.

"Mr Bolton, I'm glad to see you awake. Well, I just want to inform you that you have to stay here in the hospital for three more days. The bruise will probably be gone in 2 weeks but the cut will take some time to heal. Its pretty deep." The doctor said and in every word he said, Gabriella's face became paler and paler. Troy on the other hand, wanted to jump in joy… only if he could. He knew he finally found a reason not to go to Gabriella's wedding. Everyone listened intently as the doctor continued talking.

"As for your cracked bone, it would heal as well but don't put pressure on your leg and stay in bed for another 2 and a half weeks. We have some prescribed medicine for your cut so that it won't get infected. Do you have any questions?" The doctor asked.

"When can he start walking?" Gabriella questioned.

"As I said, he can't put pressure on his leg which basically means, no walking for another 2 weeks at least." The doctor answered genuinely.

"Oh ok." Gabriella mumbled as the doctor left.

"2 weeks... but the wedding is in one and a half weeks.." Aaron spoke up for the first time since they got in the hospital.

"Sorry man.. I guess you should find another best man." Troy said, trying his hardest to sound apologetic and luckily, he succeeded.

--------------------------------------------------

Everyone left and Troy felt absolutely alone. His parents visited him but also left since they had work the next day. Troy insisted for all of them to go home and they all did, reluctantly.

"This is sooo boring!!" Troy whined as he chucked the magazine that he was reading on the floor.

"You know, no one is gonna pick that up for you." An extremely familiar voice spoke up. Troy whipped his head around and a smile immediately formed on his lips as his eyes connected with Gabriella's brown ones.

"Gabi!" Troy exclaimed happily like a little kid.

"Troy!!" Gabriella mocked as she laughed and sat on the bed with Troy.

"What are you doing here?" Troy asked curiously.  
"I figured that you're gonna be bored and all alone so I decided to come. And plus, it was my fault that you're here in the hospital so basically, you're my responsibility." Gabriella said.

"It wasn't your fault Gabi." Troy reasoned but Gabriella shook her head.

"Troy we both know it was my fault so please stop saying that. I can take a blame Troy." Gabriella said seriously and Troy sighed.

"Does Aaron know you're here?" He questioned randomly.

"No. I mean.. he doesn't need to know every single thing I do, does he?" Gabriella challenged and Troy chuckled a little.

"Oh.. You're evil Montez. Evil." Troy joked and Gabriella stuck his tongue out at him.

-

Troy and Gabriella continued to talk about random stuff and for the first time in a while, Troy was happy. Gabriella never mentioned anything about Aaron and even though she didn't know it, Troy appreciated it.

"Gabi are you happy?" Troy suddenly asked.

"What made you ask that question?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"Nothing. I was just wondering." Troy shrugged.

"Yes Troy. I'm happy." Gabriella said with a smile.

"If you're happy.. then I'm happy." Troy whispered before he fell asleep. Best sleep he ever had in a long time for he was holding onto Gabriella's hand as he dreamed of nothing, but the girl next to him.

-----------------------------------------------------

Troy's closed eyes squinted when the sun hit it. He opened his eyes and immediately smiled when he saw Gabriella sitting on a chair beside him and resting her head on the bed, holding his hand.

"_She's so beautiful." _Troy thought as he admired her beauty. Suddenly, the doorknob turned and someone barged through the door without knocking.

"Troy I can't find Gabriella!! She's not at her house!! I tried to call her but---" Aaron stopped dead in his track when his eyes landed on a sleeping Gabriella next to Troy.

"Oh." He breathed out sheepishly.

"I didn't know she was in here." Aaron said as Troy just nodded, wanting to hate Aaron for having everything he ever wanted.

"Well, you don't need to worry anymore because she's safe." Troy stated and quickly pulled his hand away from Gabriella's before Aaron could see it. As soon as his hand left Gabriella's, her eyes stirred open. The first thing that Gabriella saw was Troy and she couldn't help but smile.

"Good morning." Gabriella smiled brightly and suddenly spotted another figure in the corner of her eyes.

"Aaron!" Gabriella exclaimed and got up, giving Aaron a huge hug. Troy sighed and quickly looked away.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming here?" Aaron asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

"I didn't think it was a big deal." Gabriella shrugged.

-

Gabriella sat on Troy's bed while Aaron sat on the chair.

"So Gabi.. since Troy can't attend the wedding, who's gonna be the best man?" Aaron asked and Troy immediately took interest in their conversation.

"I don't know." Gabriella mumbled.

"Ask Chad to be the best man. I'm sorry I can't be there guys." Troy said softly.

"Maybe we can move the wedding!" Gabriella exclaimed all of a sudden followed by Aaron choking on his own spit.

"What?!" Both Troy and Aaron exclaimed in shock.

"Well, since Troy have to stay in bed for 2 weeks… maybe we can move the wedding so he can attend." Gabriella smiled hopefully.

"Gabi we can't move the wedding. Its impossible to move it now since everyone have gotten the date and the church is booked. We can't do it." Aaron reasoned.

"What about Troy? He's our best friend! Don't you want him to be there?" Gabriella questioned, her tone rising.

"Of course I want him to be there! Why did you think I asked him to be the best man?!!" Aaron snapped as Gabriella glared at him.

"Troy, excuse us for a second." Gabriella said quickly as he grabbed Aaron's hand and dragged him outside. Troy just watched the couple exit the room. He didn't know if he should be happy or sad that they were arguing.

-

When Aaron and Gabriella were finally out of the room, Gabriella immediately spoke up.

"What's wrong with moving the wedding? We can just tell the guests now that we're moving it so they'll know straight away!" Gabriella exclaimed as Aaron massaged his temple.

"Gabi its not as easy as you think!! What's the reason you're gonna tell them? 'My best friend couldn't make it on that date so we have to move it'… Gabi that won't work!" Aaron exclaimed, frustrated.

"Yes I would say that reason if I have to!" Gabriella snapped back, just the same frustration as Aaron. She had no idea why she was acting like that.

"Troy is only one man!! As much as I want Troy to be there, he doesn't make that much of an impact to the wedding. Its not like the groom or the bride is missing!! We can always get another best man!" Aaron yelled angrily.

"I want Troy to be there Aaron!!" Gabriella yelled furiously and Aaron's eyes darkened in jealousy and hurt.

"Then why don't you just marry him instead of me!!" Aaron shouted, attracting the people in the hallway.

"What?" Gabriella asked, a little taken aback by Aaron's statement.

"Come on Gabi!! It seems like all you care about is him! You spend more time with him than me! Than anybody!" Aaron exclaimed.

"No I don't!" Gabriella protested but she knew otherwise.

"Stop lying Gabriella! You know, I wonder what you'll do if Troy ask you to cancel the wedding. If you're willing to move the wedding for him, I'll bet you're willing to cancel it for him as well. Well you know what, I'm tired of seeing how close my girl is with my best friend, so I quit. There's no wedding to move anymore!" Aaron said with all the hurt and anger he could summon.

"Wh—what are you saying?" Gabriella asked, tears falling from her cheeks.

"I'm saying that you and Troy have a happy life. I'm going back to San Diego." Aaron exclaimed and stormed off.

-------------------------------------------------------

Troy bowed his head in shame. He heard the whole thing since Gabriella didn't close the door properly.

"_I wanted them to break up… then why do I feel so bad?" _Troy thought to himself as Gabriella went back inside with tears uncontrollably rolling down her cheeks. Troy's heart ached at the sight of her.

"Oh Gabi…" Troy sighed as Gabriella ran to him and cried on his chest.

"He broke off the wedding… Troy.. what do I do? I shouldn't have yelled at him! I'm so stupid." Gabriella wept as Troy wrapped her arms around her.

"What do you want to happen Gabi?" He questioned softly.

"I want to marry him Troy! I really do." Gabriella stated as she met Troy's eyes that were full of pain. Troy wanted to cry right at that exact moment but he didn't.

"Then um… talk to her Gabi. Apologise." Troy advised as his heart broke in every word he said.

"But he hates me now. He thinks that I should marry you instead because I spend more time with you than him." Gabriella explained, burying her head on Troy's chest. Troy on the other hand, smiled a little at the thought but then he turned serious just as quick. He knew what he had to say to Gabriella even though it would hurt him more, if that was still possible.

"Then.. maybe… maybe… you should spend more time with him and I will umm.. just hang around with the gang.." Troy said, trying to steady his voice. Gabriella looked at him and smiled in appreciation.

"What would I do without you?" Gabriella asked rhetorically.

------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Troy was once again left all alone in the hospital. He was hoping that Gabriella would visit him again but he got a surprise instead.

"Troy?" Aaron's shaky voice asked, snapping Troy away from his trance. Troy whipped his head around and was shocked to see Aaron with red puffy eyes. He knew the reason why he was crying.

"Aaron." Troy breathed out as his best friend approached him.

"I didn't mean what I said to Gabi, Troy. I overreacted. I don't want to break it off between me and her. I love her so much." Aaron said, biting his lip to prevent the tears from falling. Troy didn't want to hear those words from Aaron but he didn't blame him.

"He doesn't want to break it off as well." Troy answered silently.

"Troy what do I do?? Please help me get her back." Aaron begged and Troy had to turn away and close his eyes to _try_ and make the pain in his heart go away.

"_Kill me now." _Troy thought before answering Aaron.

"Just apologise to her and work out the wedding. She'd like that." Troy advised, looking down at his hands.

"But she hasn't called me or anything. I'm worried she's going to replace me." Aaron said.

"She won't replace you Aaron. She…." Troy took a deep breath before continuing his sentence.

".. She loves you. And there's no other man that she would rather be with. Aaron, go get her now. She's hurting and I don't want that. Get the hell out of here and apologise to her." Troy demanded as Aaron jumped and nodded.

"I will. Thanks Troy." Aaron smiled and ran out the door.

"She loves you…" He mumbled as he finally let the tears fall down his cheeks.

----------------------------------------------------

Gabriella was in her room just looking at the photos of him and Aaron. She smiled at each photo and sometimes laughed. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Gabi, can I come in?" Mrs Montez asked softly.

"Yeah." Gabriella answered back.

"I have something for you. Since I saw you looking through photo albums, might as well give this to you. This is a photo album of you and the gang. Just thought you might wanna see it." Mrs Montez said as she handed Gabriella the photo album and left. Gabriella was yet to tell her mother about the heart-breaking news. She was hoping that she could still work it out between her and Aaron.

"The gang's photo album. Troy should be here as well." Gabriella mumbled as she opened the heavy photo album in front of her. As she was flipping through the pages, she noticed that there were a lot of pictures of her and Troy. She smiled at each picture and desperately hoped that she remembered those memories.

"Troy and I seemed really happy together before. It even looks like we're together." Gabriella giggled at the thought. Every time she looked at the pictures of Troy and her, her eyes sparkled and she completely forgot everything else.

-

Gabriella Montez was falling back in love with Troy Bolton… She just doesn't know it yet…

---------------------------------------------------

I guess this chapter made you guys… happy since Aaron and Gabi argued??.. Lol… You guys are EVIL!! Hahahaha just kidding: ) I hope you like this chapter.


	25. Just friends?

**Chapter 23**

**Recap**

"_The gang's photo album. Troy should be here as well." Gabriella mumbled as she opened the heavy photo album in front of her. As she was flipping through the pages, she noticed that there were a lot of pictures of her and Troy. She smiled at each picture and desperately hoped that she remembered those memories. _

"_Troy and I seemed really happy together before. It even looks like we're together." Gabriella giggled at the thought. Every time she looked at the pictures of Troy and her, her eyes sparkled and she completely forgot everything else._

_-_

_Gabriella Montez was falling back in love with Troy Bolton… She just doesn't know it yet…_

**End of Recap**

There was another knock on Gabriella's door.

"Come in!" Gabriella called out as she closed the photo album and waited for the person to enter. Who came in next left her mouth hanging open a little.

"Hi Gabi." Greeted a very familiar voice.

"Aaron?" Gabriella breathed.

"You.. probably don't want me here right now but… I owe you an apology. Gabi, I love you so much and I don't wanna lose you…. I didn't mean it when I said that the wedding is off." Aaron said softly, his head down. Gabriella's eyes softened a little as he glanced at the photo album of the gang and then back to Aaron.

"I love you too Aaron." Gabriella smiled a little as she jumped off the bed and into Aaron's arms.

"I miss you already." Aaron whispered to her ears, making Gabriella giggled.

"I need to apologise to you too Aaron. I was out of line saying that we move the wedding.. I just.. I really want Troy to be there 'cause he's so close to me. He's always there for me and I trust him." Gabriella said, looking at Aaron's eyes.

"I know. That's why I decided we move the wedding. I already called everyone and luckily, almost all of them was fine with it." Aaron smiled as Gabriella returned it widely.

"Aaron, you're the best!!" Gabriella exclaimed as she gave him a peck on the lips. They walked over to the bed and Gabriella quickly pushed the photo albums away. For some reason, she didn't want Aaron knowing that she was looking at the pictures of her and Troy.

"So… what made you come and apologise?" Gabriella asked curiously as Aaron chuckled.

"Actually.. as ironic as it sounds… Troy did." Aaron answered and Gabriella's eyes suddenly wondered at how grateful she was that Troy was in her life.

"Oh ok.. so umm.. when's the wedding?" Gabriella asked.

"Two weeks. Just as you wished." Aaron replied, proud of himself.

"That's great." Gabriella mumbled.

-------------------------------------------------------

Troy was just looking out the window, tears still visible on his face. He was too focused on the window that he didn't hear the door opened.

"Troy?" Sharpay's voice made Troy turn his head to face them. He looked startled when he spotted the whole gang including Camille and Casey standing by the door. He quickly wiped his tears so that the gang wouldn't notice, but he obviously too late as the gang rushed over to his side.

"Oh my gosh! What happened?!" Camille asked, concerned.

"Nothing. I'm fine. Really!" Troy convinced weakly.

"You're not fine! Is it your leg?" Chad asked as the gang turned their faces to look at the bushy-haired guy with a sarcastic look on their faces.

"When was the last time Troy cried because of physical pain?" Zeke questioned but Chad still didn't quite get it.

"Its about Gabi, isn't it?" Taylor asked softly.

"Her and Aaron fought." Troy started and the gang's eyes widened.

"Then why are you crying? Isn't that a good news?" Jason asked in puzzlement.

"I haven't finished… but then… Aaron broke off the wedding and Gabriella came running to me, crying her heart out. She was saying how much she was sorry for yelling at Aaron and how much… she.. she loves him. It hurts so much." Troy said, his eyes beginning to turn red again.

"Then I got the next visitor. Aaron." Troy choked out and somehow, the gang knew what was coming.

"Troy you don't need to say –" Ryan was cut off by Troy shaking his head.

"I gotta let this out Ry. I'm not strong enough to keep it in." Troy confessed as the gang nodded for him to continue.

"Aaron came… and asked me for help to get her girl back. To get Gabi back… Out of all the people!! Why does it have to be me he had to go to for help. I had no choice though. I gotta tell him the truth. I told him, Gabriella wanted to continue the wedding and that… she loves him. More than anyone…" By this time, Troy was bawling his eyes out. The gang just watched him in pain, their own hearts breaking as well.

"Why is life so unfair? I love Gabriella more than anyone could possibly imagine. More than she could imagine. I would do anything to make her happy. But why does she have to be happy with another guy?!!" Troy cried, desperately asking each of the person in the room for answers.  
"The gang talked about this situation when you were here. We hate to say this but…." Sharpay took a deep breath, looking for someone to finish her sentence.

"..But we think its time for you to move on." Kelsi finished sadly as Troy just stared at nothing but kept his ears open.

"We hate seeing you like this Troy.. so perhaps, you need someone… new." Chad gulped waiting for Troy to yell at them for thinking such an idea.

"Maybe you guys are right." Troy mumbled which surprised the gang to no extent.

"We are?" They all exclaimed in unison.

"All of you didn't think you guys are smart enough?" Troy joked weakly making the others smile a little.

------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella and Aaron walked hand in hand as they entered Troy's house. Troy was now allowed to go back at his house since it was already a week after the accident.

"Hi Mr Bolton!" Aaron and Gabriella greeted in unison.

"Oh hey guys! I haven't seen you for so long." Jack greeted with a small smile. He didn't particularly liked the idea of Troy hiding his past relationship with Gabriella but he trusted his son.

"Yeah, I guess. We just want to pay Troy a visit." Aaron said.

"Oh. He's not here right now." Jack answered.

"Where is he?" Gabriella asked immediately.

"Didn't he tell you yet? He started seeing a physical therapist 2 days ago for his leg." Jack responded.

"But I though the doctor said he wasn't allowed to walk yet.. not for another week at least." Gabriella answered.

"Turn out that he's bones and cut is healing faster. He's not exactly walking yet. Kinda just stretching out his legs. You can go see him there. Here's the address." Jack said as he grabbed a pen and paper and started scribbling the address.

"Thank you sir." Aaron said politely as Jack laughed at the name he was called.

------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella and Aaron arrived at small building and they could see all sorts of people with leg injuries walking in and out with someone beside them. They entered the building and quickly looked for Troy.

"There he is!! In the corner at the back." Gabriella exclaimed with a smile as they approached Troy.

-

Troy was trying to walk with both his legs but was holding tightly on the two railings in each side of him.

"Come on Troy! You can do it! You can reach the other side." His therapist named Amy, encouraged. Troy smiled at his therapist. She was beautiful with dark black hair and intense black eyes that turned brown when she was in a good mood. Amy was in his age and being an injury therapist is her part time job.

"Of course I can make it Amy! I'm the mighty Troy Bolton!" Troy exclaimed cockily. Being with Amy made him feel comfortable. But she still didn't compare to Gabriella in Troy's eyes.

"Ok cocky boy. Take a break." Amy said as she wrapped her arm around Troy's waist to help him walk towards the seat.

-

Gabriella's eyes filled with jealousy as she witnessed the scene before her. She didn't even know what it was yet because inside, she was denying that she was jealous.

"I guess Troy finally found a girl." Aaron smirked, not seeing Gabriella's frown.

"_She's not even that pretty…" _Gabriela said in her mind and a second after, she silently gasped, shocked at her own thought.

"Let's go over to them." Aaron said as he grabbed Gabriella's hand and walked towards his friend.

--------------------------------------------------------

"So Amy.. you wanna hang out sometime?" Troy asked casually but a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Not anytime soon Mr I-can-make-it-because-I'm-the-mighty-Troy-Bolton. Your leg still needs to heal." Amy said with a cheeky smile.

"Yes and you still have a wedding to attend." Aaron's amused voice startled the two teenagers. Troy looked up and the smile on his face was wiped up slightly when he saw Aaron and Gabriella's link hands.

"What are you guys doing here?" Troy questioned curiously as Amy just stood in silence watching the scenario before her.

"Can't we pay a visit to our best friend?" Gabriella questioned with a smile and leaned over to give Troy a hug.

"Dude, why didn't you tell us that you're now seeing a therapist?" Aaron asked, sitting next to Troy as Gabriella stood beside Amy.

"Well I didn't want to get into your way. You guys were sorting things out and boy, am I happy to see you guys back together." Troy said with a fake smile that luckily went unnoticed by the others.

"I'm happy too. Anyway, who's your lovely companion?" Aaron said, nodding over to Amy and winking at Troy. Gabriella inwardly frowned. Not because Aaron described Amy as lovely but because Aaron winked encouragingly at Troy as if there was something going on with her best friend and the new girl.

"Oh right. This is Amy Frale, my therapist. Amy, these are my best friends, Gabriella Montez and Aaron Kenzie." Troy introduced as they all shook hands. **(I don't know if I've mentioned Aaron's last name before.)**

"Nice meeting you both." Amy said with a smile.

"Nice meeting you too." The couple replied.

"I'm just gonna go buy a drink. Would you guys want any?" Amy asked as Aaron stood up.

"I'll get it myself. What drink would you want? How about you guys?" Aaron asked Troy and Gabriella. They told Aaron what they want and he quickly walked out of sight, buying the drinks.

"I'm gonna go and try to walk again." Troy said, excusing himself from the girls and walking over to the railings that would support him.

-

"So you're the famous Gabriella Montez." Amy finally said with a smile playing on her lips.

"Huh?" Gabriella asked, confused.

"Troy couldn't stop talking about you." Amy laughed. Gabriella paused and turned to look at Troy, a smile curling on the edges of her lips.

"What does he say about me?" Gabriella questioned curiously.

"Good stuff… but I heard you're getting married." Amy brought up.

"Yeah I am." Gabriella said, playing around with the ring on her finger.

"With Aaron right?" Amy asked just to make sure.

"Yeah." Gabriella answered softly. There was silence between them until Gabriella broke it.

"Troy is a very nice guy. Take care of him." Gabriella said out of nowhere, confusing Amy a little.

"What are you sayi--- oh no… me and Troy are.. just friends." Amy said, shaking her head vigorously.

"Just friends? I doubt its gonna stay in that level." Gabriella laughed a little but inside, her heart was screaming but she couldn't hear. It seemed like it was trapped somewhere along with her past.

"I don't know." Amy mumbled softly, glancing at Troy and back to Gabriella.

"But do you like him?" The brunette questioned bravely, against her will.

"Yeah.. I do but… I always feel this emptiness in Troy and somehow, I know I can't fulfil that emptiness. I actually thought that it was you that his heart calls for, considering at how much he talked about you… but then, he concluded the subject by saying that you're getting married." Amy explained and Gabriella stayed quiet so Amy continued.

"I don't think Troy's heart belongs to me… But I'm sure that your heart calls for Aaron and vice versa." Amy said with a smile but Gabriella continued to stay silent.

"It does call for Aaron…. Right?" Amy questioned slowly as Gabriella turned to look at her with an expression in her eyes that made Amy frown.

-------------------------------------------------------

New character!! Is it a good thing? Or a bad thing?? Well, I guess you guys have to read to find out: ) I hope you like this chapter. Please review.


	26. Gotcha!

**Chapter 24**

**Recap**

"_Just friends? I doubt its gonna stay in that level." Gabriella laughed a little but inside, her heart was screaming but she couldn't hear. It seemed like it was trapped somewhere along with her past._

"_I don't know." Amy mumbled softly, glancing at Troy and back to Gabriella._

"_But do you like him?" The brunette questioned bravely, against her will._

"_Yeah.. I do but… I always feel this emptiness in Troy and somehow, I know I can't fulfil that emptiness. I actually thought that it was you that his heart calls for, considering at how much he talked about you… but then, he concluded the subject by saying that you're getting married." Amy explained and Gabriella stayed quiet so Amy continued._

"_I don't think Troy's heart belongs to me… But I'm sure that your heart calls for Aaron and vice versa." Amy said with a smile but Gabriella continued to stay silent._

"_It does call for Aaron…. Right?" Amy questioned slowly as Gabriella turned to look at her with an expression in her eyes that made Amy frown._

**End of Recap**

Gabriella had a look of guilt and uncertainty written all over her face, but suddenly, it broke to a huge smile.

"Of course it does. I wouldn't marry someone I don't love." Gabriella giggled and Amy sighed in relief.

"You really had me there." Amy said, laughing along with her.

------------------------------------------

Troy stared at Amy and Gabriella with a soft smile on his face. He could see similarities between the two of them. They both had a similar smile, a genuine laugh and the same personality.

"_I think that's what attracted me to Amy. She reminds me of Gabriella." _Troy thought, realising why he also loved talking to Amy.

"Troy I know they're both gorgeous but dude, stop looking. You're beginning to look really obvious." Aaron laughed as he gave his best friend a soft pat on the back.

"Oh right." Troy replied sheepishly, his cheeks reddening.

------------------------------------------

"So, what do you think is happening inside there?" Sharpay asked as the rest of the gang peeked through the window, spying on their friends. They followed Aaron and Gabriella to Troy and wanted to witness if there would be any awkward situations between the four of them.

"Guys I don't know if this is good but somehow, I can see that Troy has a little thing for Amy." Chad, as Troy's best friend, announced honestly.

"What? Are you crazy? I can't even see connection." Casey exclaimed as the others turned to look at her.

"Aren't we supposed to be encouraging Troy to go out with Amy?" Taylor asked rhetorically.

"Oh right." Casey said sheepishly, finally remembering their plan.

--------------------------------------------

"So.. how about a double date?" Aaron suggested and Gabriella almost choked on her own saliva. Luckily, nobody noticed.

"Double date?" Troy questioned as he took a split second to look at Gabriella before his eyes landed on Amy.

"Is there another meaning for double date Troy?" Amy laughed as Troy laughed along with her. Gabriella couldn't help but feel something inside her churn. Not in a good way.

"What do you think Gabriella?" Aaron turned to his girlfriend.

"Yeah. Of course. Double date will be good." Gabriella answered with a soft smile.

"That's settled then… but we have two problems." Troy said as the others cocked their eyebrows.

"What problems?" Amy questioned.

"Uhh.. I don't know.. maybe the fact that my leg is busted and the fact that a marriage is happening in exactly a week?" Troy reminded them.

"Oh right.. well, how about Tuesday, day after tomorrow? We can just go to a restaurant. I think you can use crutches by then." Aaron suggested and the others shrugged.

"Sounds cool with me." Troy agreed.

-----------------------------------------------

Troy, Gabriella, Aaron and Amy sat on their seats. The restaurant was casual but extremely nice. The restaurant was only walking distance from Gabriella's house.

"So, which one of you boys pick this restaurant?" Amy questioned curiously as the waiter laid down their food.

"If Gabriella is considered a boy, then yeah.. she picked it." Troy said as Gabriella kicked him under the table.

"Ahhh!!! Gabi you do know I have a broken leg right?" Troy exclaimed in pain while Gabriella's eyes widened in realisation.

"Oh crap!!" Gabriella panicked and rushed over to Troy's side.

"Gotcha!" Troy laughed and immediately received a smack on the head. The other also laughed at Gabriella's freaked-out expression.

"That was not funny." Gabriella grumbled with a playful frown.

"What if you really kicked my broken leg huh?" Troy challenged.

"But I didn't." Gabriella retorted with a smile.

"Do you guys want us to leave the room or something?" Amy asked with a laugh and Troy and Gabriella immediately looked down sheepishly.

-

The four of them were already having their dessert when Aaron's phone rang. He excused himself and went outside for a few minutes and came back.

"Guys I gotta go. I completely forgot that I promised my dad I'll be home at 8pm to help him fix up the garage." Aaron said apologetically.

"Oh ok, then let's go." Troy said, grabbing his crutches from under the table.

"But I feel bad dragging you all outta here." Aaron said with a frown.

"How about I just drive them?" Amy offered.

"I usually don't let girls drive people but are you sure?" Aaron asked once again.

"Definitely. I want to get to know Gabriella more." Amy said, smiling at Gabriella.

"That's cool then. Thank you so much Amy. I owe you one. See you guys. Bye Gabs!" Aaron said as he bent down and gave Gabriella a kiss. Troy immediately looked away, as usual.

-

A few minutes have past and the three of them were enjoying their dessert. They were just talking about their plans in the future and random stuff.

"So Gabi, what are you planning on doing once you get married?" Amy asked as she took a huge bite from her ice cream. Troy on the other hand, stiffened at the question.

"We go back to college, here in Albuquerque." Gabriella answered.

"Oh yeah, how about you Troy? What college are you going to after the holidays?" Amy asked and Gabriella's ears perked up. Troy wanted to avoid the question but sooner or later, he would have to tell them, especially Gabriella.

"Actually… I'm not planning on going to college next semester. I'm gonna take a break." Troy explained slowly as he felt Gabriella's eyes on him.

"A break?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"Yeah… well, since my course in college is basketball and college starts in less than a month, I doubt I can play because of my leg. So… I'm gonna take a whole semester off." Troy continued. **(I'm not really sure if you can take a semester off in college and go back so, bear with me here.)**

"Troy… what are you planning on doing for a whole semester?" Gabriella asked in a very low tone. Troy gulped and turned to Amy as if asking for help but all he found was a look of confusion.

"I'm going to Australia." Troy stated quietly and Gabriella dropped her spoon forcefully on the bowl of ice cream.

"Oh." Amy muttered, not understanding the whole situation.

"How about you Amy?" Troy asked desperately trying to move the spotlight from him.

"I'm going back to college too." Amy replied with a shrug.

"That's great Amy. It was a very nice dinner. It was a _great_ talk." Gabriella said, shooting Troy a look.

"But I should get going. You guy can continue your dessert ok? I'll just walk home Amy. I don't live far from here." Gabriella said as she grabbed her purse and walked towards the exit.

"Umm.. bye?" Amy said, clearly confused while Troy just looked down.

-

There was an awkward silence between the two until Amy broke it.

"I'm confused. What's going on?" Amy asked curiously.

"I really don't want to explain right now." Troy said softly as he continued eating his ice cream.

"Aren't you gonna go after her?" Amy questioned.

"Oh she'll be fine. Gabi is a strong girl and can be aggressive at times. Besides, I don't want to leave you here all alone." Troy said, smiling weakly at Amy who just nodded. There was another silence and Troy finally set his spoon down.

"I'm so sorry Amy." Troy said as he quickly grabbed his crutches and hurried off to chase Gabriella.

--------------------------------------------------

"Why does he still want to go to Australia? Out of all the places he wants to visit, why does it have to be so far?" Gabriella mumbled to herself as she continued to walk. Suddenly, she stopped and thought her reasons over.

"_Wait--- I don't have any reason to stop him from going… I mean, he's going to my wedding… Then why don't I want him to go?" _Gabriella thought and suddenly heard someone calling her name.

-

"Gabi!!! Gabi stop!!" Troy yelled as he hopped on his good leg since he wasn't really used to using his crutches yet.

"Troy?" Gabriella questioned as she spun around.

"The one and only." Troy exclaimed breathlessly.

"What the hell are you doing chasing after me? That's not good for your leg!" Gabriella scolded but Troy merely rolled his eyes.

"If that's what it takes…" Troy mumbled.

"Let's sit on that bench so we can talk." Gabriella said softly.

-

"Troy why are you going to Australia?" Gabriella questioned.

"_Because I have to find a place that I can wreck after you get married to Aaron." _Troy thought in his mind.

"I have the same reason as before Gabi." He answered.

"What? Clearing up your head? Troy you seem fine now." Gabriella reasoned.

"Gabi there are a lot of things I want to tell you but I can't." Troy admitted as Gabriella stared at her.

"Why can't you?" She questioned.

"Because if I do tell you, everything's gonna be complicated. Gabi, when the time is right, I promise you that I will tell you everything. I just really need a break." Troy explained.

"I still don't get it." She said, almost inaudibly.

"Why don't you want me to go anyway? I mean, you're going to college and Aaron is gonna be there with you." Troy said and Gabriella suddenly paused to ask herself.

"I.. I guess… I'm getting used to you being around." Gabriella confessed.

"You got Aaron…" He said.

"Its not the same you know… I don't know.. its just.. there's something about you…" Gabriella said part by part.

"What are you saying?" Troy asked but when he turned to look at Gabriella, he found her looking at someone else.

"Wait--- for some reason…. I know that girl by that huge tree… I—I can remember her face…. Do I know that girl?" Gabriella asked as she pointed at a certain blonde by a tree. Troy followed her gaze and his eyes widened when he saw who it was.

"Yeah… you… know her…" Troy breathed out.

"I can really remember her face from memory… am I close to her or something because she's the first face I remember… What's her name?" Gabriella questioned with excitement and curiosity.

"Samantha."

---------------------------------------------------------

Dang, out of all the face Gabriella would remember???!!! I hope you like this chapter. Please review.


	27. Doubts?

**Ok, I'm pretty surprised that most of you didn't know who Samantha was… Well, she's the one that broke Troyella up right from the beginning. The one that got Troy drunk before the accident.**

**Well, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**---------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 25**

**Recap**

"_Wait--- for some reason…. I know that girl by that huge tree… I—I can remember her face…. Do I know that girl?" Gabriella asked as she pointed at a certain blonde by a tree. Troy followed her gaze and his eyes widened when he saw who it was._

"_Yeah… you… know her…" Troy breathed out._

"_I can really remember her face from memory… am I close to her or something because she's the first face I remember… What's her name?" Gabriella questioned with excitement and curiosity._

"_Samantha." _

**End of Recap**

"Samantha right? Let's go talk to her!" Gabriella exclaimed excitedly but Troy immediately pulled her back.

"That's not a very good idea." Troy said darkly, glaring at Samantha.

"Why not?" Gabriella asked, confused as ever.

"Because she's the one that broke us up." Troy said, not realising what he just said.

"Broke who up?" Gabriella asked suspiciously and Troy finally snapped out of it.

"Oh umm.. my umm.. ex-girlfriend.. yeah…" Troy covered up quickly.

"But she must be someone significant since she's the only one I remember." Gabriella said and missed the hurt that flash through Troy's eyes. He wanted to be the first one to be remembered by Gabriella. Not their worst enemy.

"Gabi, just don't go near her. Let's go. I'll walk you home." Troy said as he grabbed his crutches and waited for Gabriella to tear her eyes away from Samantha.

"Troy you can barely walk." Gabriella said with a concern frown.

"I don't care." Troy shrugged.

"What do you mean you don't care?" She questioned.

"I don't want you walking home alone when its dark." Troy admitted and Gabriella couldn't help but smile a little.

-------------------------------------------------

The next day, the girls decided to walk around the mall and just go for a casual shopping.

"So Gabi, your wedding is in four days!! Are you excited?!" Sharpay asked enthusiastically.

"I guess." Gabriella said with a shrug and the girls looked at her like she was crazy.

"You can't 'guess' that you're excited." Camille pointed out.

"I am excited. Something is just bothering me, that's all." Gabriella said and ignored the looks that her friends were giving her.

"Like what?" Taylor questioned curiously.

"Its nothing." Gabriella lied and her friends immediately scoffed at her answer.

"Nothing my arse." Casey said.

"It can't be nothing, Gabi. If it got you thinking, then it should be something big." Kelsi said.

"Do you guys know anyone named Samantha?" Gabriella questioned and Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi immediately stopped dead in their tracks and went dead silent. That left Casey, Camille and Gabriella confused.

"Ho—how do you know her?" Sharpay said, the colour in her face draining.

"I saw her and I remember her." Gabriella responded.

"WHAT?!!" The girls shouted in absolutely shock.

"Gee, I should never tell you guys stuff in public." Gabriella said in an irritated tone as they tried to hide in a corner.

"You what Gabi?!" Taylor asked.

"I just saw her and somehow, I remember her face." The brunette answered.

"Hold on a minute, who the hell is Samantha?" Camille questioned.

"How can anyone not know who that devil is?!! Even in the Pacific her name is probably known because of her evilness." Sharpay exclaimed angrily.

"Care to explain what she did?" Casey questioned.

"She broke Troy and ---" Sharpay exploded but before they could reveal any names, Taylor's brain immediately did its job and covered up for Sharpay.

"—His girlfriend up." Taylor said quickly. Gabriella just nodded her head but the other two sisters knew what Taylor really meant.

------------------------------------------------

"So Gabi, are you happy with your wedding dress?" Sharpay asked.

"Yes!!! The dress is absolutely beautiful!!!" Gabriella eyes brightened up at the subject.

"When are we gonna get to see it?" Camille asked excitedly.

"Probably tonight. Aaron's cousin is dropping it at his house. So if you guys want to see it, come have dinner with us tonight." Gabriella said as the girls nodded in agreement.

"So how's Troy's leg?" Gabriella asked with a concern frown.

"Chad said its fine. Why do you ask?" Taylor said.

"Because he insisted on walking me home last night. I couldn't talk him out of it." Gabriella said sheepishly as the others smiled knowingly.

-------------------------------------------------

"Troy can I ask you something?" Chad said as he took a shot. Troy and Chad were currently in the backyard just having a chat. Troy was sitting on the grass since he can't play basketball yet.

"Shoot." Troy nodded.

"Are you really not going to do anything about the wedding?" Chad asked carefully and Troy's eyes immediately dropped.

"Can we not talk about this?" Troy said and was about to grab his crutches and walk out when Chad beat him to it.

"There has to be a time when you talk about it, Troy. Gabi's wedding is in 4 days!! And just in a weird case you forgot, she's not marrying you Troy!! I mean, I respect Aaron. He's a nice guy but we both know, if Gabi suddenly remembers, its gonna be messy!" Chad said seriously, his voice forcing Troy to look up.

"What the hell do you want me to do Chad?!!" Troy yelled frustrated.

"Tell them who you really are in Gabriella's life!!" Chad shouted back.

"I can't do that Chad!! Aaron is also my best friend!!" Troy exclaimed.

"And technically, Gabriella is still your girlfriend!" Chad snapped while Troy stayed quiet.

"What happened to you captain? What happened to those sayings you used to say in high school? _I will go hell and back to be with Gabriella. _Troy, you don't even need to do that to be with Gabriella. If you really love her, you'll do what's right." Chad said, his voice lowering.

"Chad its not about how I feel about her. Its about how she feels about me. Its about my respect to Aaron." Troy said, his eyes reddening.

"Troy, do something before its too late. You can't spend the rest of your life moping in regrets." Chad said as he finally gave Troy his crutches and walked out.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Dad can I ask you something?" Aaron said as he sat on the couch of his house and watch television with his father.

"What is it son?" David, Aaron's father responded.

"What do I do when Gabriella's memory comes back?" Aaron questioned helplessly. David paused and looked at his son.

"I don't see the problem in that. Care to elaborate?" David asked.

"Dad what if she loved someone else back then? It's just.. the wedding's coming up and these questions are just occupying my mind." Aaron admitted.

"Doubts?" David said.

"Well.. I don't doubt that I love Gabriella and I also don't doubt that Gabriella loves me. But there's something dad. I can feel it. Troy knows something but he's not telling me." Aaron sighed.

"Maybe its what's good. Troy is a nice guy." David replied.

"I know but… what will I do if Gabriella remembers someone that she loved from her past right before the wedding?" Aaron questioned seriously.

"Depends what matters to you more." David said.

"What do you mean?" Aaron asked with a frown.

"Does your love matters more than Gabriella's?" David said and left. Leaving Aaron thinking to himself.

-----------------------------------------------------------

It was exactly 7pm and the girls piled up in Aaron's house.

"I don't know if we have enough food." Aaron joked as he gave Gabriella a peck on the cheek. He put all his doubts aside for the moment so that Gabriella's wouldn't notice anything wrong.

"Don't worry. We don't need to eat. We're just waiting for the wedding dress to come." Sharpay shrugged and David immediately laughed from the kitchen.

"Ladies that come to this house don't leave with an empty stomach." David called out.

"Well, I guess we have to eat then." Camille said as she ran to the dining room.

"Aaron's where's your mom?" Gabriella questioned.

"Oh she went with my cousin to pick up the dress. They'll be here any minute now." Aaron smiled.

"Oh ok. I'll just go to the bathroom for a second." Gabriella said as she headed towards the bathroom.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Dad are we gonna wait for mom before we eat?" Aaron questioned as he sat on his normal chair at the table.

"Well, they better be here soon or—" David was cut off when the doorbell rang.

"I guess we don't need to wait." Aaron laughed as the girls jumped up and ran to the front door, eager to see the beautiful wedding dress.

"I'll get it!!" Gabriella exclaimed as she ran with the girls as soon as she was out of the bathroom.

"Ha! Got here first!!" Sharpay exclaimed with her had on the doorknob.

"Surprising with those heels." Casey commented as everyone else giggled.

-

Sharpay opened the door and was met by a huge with box.

"If anyone's at the doorway, please move because I can't see anything!" Aaron's cousin exclaimed behind the box she was carrying.

"Oh ok." Sharpay said as she pushed herself out of the way.

"Oh hello girls!" Linda, Aaron's mother greeted with a smile.

"Hey Linda!" Gabriella said, giving Linda a hug. Aaron's cousin headed for the coffee table and set the box down.

"So who in here is Laura Richards?" Aaron's cousin asked excitedly as she turned around.

"Well, this is Aaron's cousin. She just flew here 2 days ago to come to Aaron's wedding. Girls, meet Samantha Kelly." Linda introduced and everyone's mouth dropped in shock. But the one person that really had her eyes bulging when her eyes landed on a certain brunette was Samantha.

"Ga—Gabri—Gabriella??..." Samantha breathed out before everything went pitch black.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry for the really long update guys!! I have way too many assessments! Honestly! I have 2 assignments in one subject!! I mean, what the hell is that?!! Oh well, I gotta have to live with it!**

**Anyway, did you expect Samantha to be Aaron's cousin? Well, I hope you like this chapter. Please review.**


	28. Stop the wedding

**Chapter 26**

**Recap**

"_So who in here is Laura Richards?" Aaron's cousin asked excitedly as she turned around._

"_Well, this is Aaron's cousin. She just flew here 2 days ago to come to Aaron's wedding. Girls, meet Samantha Kelly." Linda introduced and everyone's mouth dropped in shock. But the one person that really had her eyes bulging when her eyes landed on a certain brunette was Samantha._

"_Ga—Gabri—Gabriella??..." Samantha breathed out before everything went pitch black._

**End of Recap**

Everyone rushed over and kneeled beside the unconscious Samantha.

"What the hell just happened?!!" Gabriella exclaimed frantically, hiding behind Sharpay.

"I think its out of shock. She still thinks that you're dead Gabi." Taylor said smartly.

"Let's carry her to the couch!" Linda said, trying to calm her own nerves. But before they could do anything, Samantha's eyes stirred open.

"Wow, I just had a weird dream." Samantha thought as she looked around the room.

"I dreamed that Gabriella was still alive." Samantha commented, absolutely relief. Everyone turned quiet and just looked down.

"Actually… it wasn't a dream." Gabriella said softly, finally making herself visible from Sharpay's back.

"AAAHHHHHHHH!!!! She's haunting me!! I'm sorry!! I'm sorry!!!" Samantha shouted, frightened.

"Calm down Samantha!!" Sharpay exclaimed and unconsciously slapped Samantha on the cheek, making her calm down.

"Ok, now let's talk." Taylor said.

"I think I should leave you guys alone. I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything." Linda excused.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Hey mom what's happening there?" Aaron asked his mother as he tried to get up and walk over to the living room.

"Its best if you boys stay here for a while. I think those girls need to sort something out." Linda said.

"Do you know what its about?" David asked his wife.

"Not a clue but I have a feeling that's its not a good thing." Linda said.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Is that—is she--- am I—" Samantha stuttered but Casey seemed to understand what she was trying to imply.

"Yes that's Gabriella Montez. Yes, she's alive and, no you're not going crazy." Casey said, answering Samantha's unfinished words.

"Oh my gosh! You're alive?!" Samantha said, everything is registering in her head.

"As far as I know, I am." Gabriella nodded her head.

"Then why the hell are you not hitting me or punching me??" Samantha questioned and Gabriella cocked her eyebrow in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Gabriella asked.

"What happened to you?! Did you forget or something??!! Don't you remember what I did to you and Troy?!!" Samantha exclaimed.

"No, she doesn't remember." Sharpay answered for Gabriella.

"Are you serious?!" Samantha exclaimed, not sure if she was feeling happy or not. There was an awkward silence before Samantha spoke again.

"I'm really sorry Gabriella." Samantha said surprisingly sincere, which took the others by surprise.

"You shouldn't be apologising to me. You should be apologising to Troy for breaking him and his girlfriend up." Gabriella said with a shrug.

"Huh? Why are you talking about yourself in 3rd person??" Samantha questioned and the other girls quickly thought of something to change the subject.

"Can we go and look at the wedding dress now?!!" Camille said and Gabriella immediately smiled, forgetting about the previous conversation.

"Yeah let's go!" Gabriella said, excited to see the wedding dress once again. As everyone gathered around the white box on the coffee table, Sharpay grabbed Samantha's arm and pulled her upstairs sneakily.

-

"What the hell are you doing ice princess?" Samantha snapped in confusion.

"Same old Samantha. You really still got it in you." Sharpay commented.

"I was born this way." Samantha smirked.

"Ok, enough with this business. As you can see, Gabriella doesn't remember anything. She had a car accident before she reached the airport. She has amnesia." Sharpay explained and Samantha nodded.

"That explains why she's not biting my head off." Samantha said.

"Yes, so please don't do anything stupid." Sharpay pleaded.

"What do you mean stupid?" Samantha asked, clearly confused.

"Gabriella doesn't know that Troy was her boyfriend." Sharpay said and Samantha got even more confused.

"Then why the hell didn't you tell her??" Samantha said with a 'duh' tone.

"Do you know who Laura Richards is? Have you seen who your cousin is marrying?" Sharpay said, giving clues but Samantha didn't seem to get it.

"Uh.. no?" Samantha replied.

"Damn it you're dense! Laura Richards is Gabriella Montez. Your cousin is marrying Gabriella!" Sharpay said and Samantha didn't scream or made any movements. She couldn't find the right words to say.

-----------------------------------------------

"Dad I don't know what the hell to do with my life." Troy said. After Chad left him in the backyard, his father came and gave him company.

"What are you talking about son?" Jack asked.

"Its getting harder and more painful each day. I can't look at Gabriella without wishing that she's still mine." Troy said, fighting back tears.

"I honestly don't know what advice I should give you Troy." Jack confessed.

"Why do I have to be in this position? I'm tired of crying over my mistakes. I'm tired of wishing that I can go back time. I'm tired of seeing Gabriella happy with another guy. I'm exhausted dad." Troy said.

"Stop the wedding." Jack said simply.

"What?" Troy asked.

"Its simple, yet complicated. Tell Aaron and Gabriella who you really are. Tell them how you feel. Stop the wedding. That's the only way." Jack said.

--------------------------------------------------

"Promise me that you won't mention Gabriella's relationship with Troy." Sharpay said.

"I can't promise you that." Samantha said truthfully.

"Why the hell not?!" Sharpay snapped.

"Because I know I'll slip!!" Samantha responded.

"Oh woman you better not slip any words that can jeopardise things. Remember, its your fault that Gabriella is in this position. You and Kevin." Sharpay said and Samantha finally sighed.

"Ok fine." Samantha promised.

"Good. Now, where is Kevin anyway?" Sharpay asked as they both went down the stairs.

"Oh he's here in Albuquerque. Did I mention that he's my boyfriend now?" Samantha said with a smile.

--------------------------------------------------

Troy went out and sat on his front porch, holding a cup of hot chocolate. It was morning and he wanted to see the sunrise to try erasing all the bad things that had been happening to him.

"Hey!" A voice suddenly called out, breaking the morning silence. Troy looked up at the street and his eyes immediately darkened as he spotted that one person he never wanted to see again.

"Kevin." Troy greeted dangerously.

"What's up man?" Kevin asked, slowly approaching Troy.

"Don't come near me you bastard!" Troy roared in anger as memories of what Kevin did flooded his mind.

"Look Troy. I know what I did. And I know what's going on right now. Aaron is marrying Gabriella and I'm sorry for that." Kevin said, looking at the floor in shame as he continued walking towards Troy's porch.

"Your apology is not gonna change anything that happened." Troy snapped.

"That's the thing, I can't change anything anymore. What the hell do you want me to do?" Kevin frowned.

"Just get the hell away from me and Gabriella." Troy warned as he started to get up but with much difficulty since he didn't have his crutches. Before he could step back, Kevin reached out to his arm and stopped him.

"Troy—" Kevin was cut off as something solid hit his jaw, making him stumble backwards.

"Don't you dare touch me. Because of you, I lost Gabriella. I lost the best thing that I have... Kevin, I lost everything. Gabriella is marrying someone else. How the hell am I supposed to live with that?!!" Troy said in a very low tone.

"I said I'm sorry Troy. There is nothing else I can do. I didn't want it to go this far. I didn't ask anyone to take all of Gabriella's memory. I am seriously and honestly sorry Troy." Kevin said and finally walked away.

--------------------------------------------------

It's the day before the wedding. Everyone was in the church doing final touches on the decorations. Everyone was half stressed, and half excited… except for one. Troy locked himself in the house and lied on the couch, staring at the ceiling. He didn't feel anything. He didn't want to feel anything because he knew that if he felt something, it would be painful. It would destroy him.

"_Should I really stop the wedding??" _Troy asked himself. Ever since he had the talk with Chad and his father, more confusion filled his mind. He had been watching videos of him and Gabriella and just trying to think of a conclusion.

"Yo Troy! Can I come in?" Aaron's voice wrecked Troy's concentration on staying neutral. Troy could see Aaron looking at him from outside through the window.

"Um yeah.. the door is open." Troy said as he put on his happy face though he knew it was fake.

"Hey man! What are you doing locking yourself in the house?" Aaron questioned as he sat on the couch opposite to Troy's.

"Nothing. What are you doing here?" Troy asked curiously.

"Want to apologise for Samantha. I didn't know that you knew here from before. And I didn't know that she was so… unfriendly." Aaron said, setting the words delicately.

"The past is the past." Troy said, ending the subject. He knew that he hadn't forgiven Samantha yet and didn't exactly know if he ever will.

"Anyway, I'm getting married tomorrow. I can't believe it." Aaron said with a huge smile on his face. He was so happy, that he missed Troy's face drop.

"Yeah… how are you feeling?" Troy questioned.

"Nervous, excited, scared, happy… Definitely happy." Aaron said, looking like he was walking on clouds. Troy examined Aaron's reaction and his mind immediately started talking.

"_I can't break that wedding. Aaron's world will be crushed. I can't let him feel what I'm feeling right now. He's like my brother. I can't do this to him." _Troy thought.

"Hey Troy, do you mind if I sleep over here tonight? Let's have a boy's night out? Our last boy's night out before I get married." Aaron chuckled as Troy smiled weakly.

"Yeah, let's celebrate." Troy added on with familiar difficulty.

-------------------------------------------------

Ok… I haven't updated for a long time!! I'm really sorry but I'm gonna have the same excuse again. ASSIGNMENTS. Honestly and seriously, that's all I've been doing that's why I haven't got around into doing this chapter. Well, I wonder what will happen next… The day before the wedding day!! Yay! Drama to come!! I hope you like this chapter. Please review.


	29. I object!

Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**Recap **

"_Anyway, I'm getting married tomorrow. I can't believe it." Aaron said with a huge smile on his face. He was so happy, that he missed Troy's face drop._

"_Yeah… how are you feeling?" Troy questioned._

"_Nervous, excited, scared, happy… Definitely happy." Aaron said, looking like he was walking on clouds. Troy examined Aaron's reaction and his mind immediately started talking._

"_I can't break that wedding. Aaron's world will be crushed. I can't let him feel what I'm feeling right now. He's like my brother. I can't do this to him." Troy thought._

"_Hey Troy, do you mind if I sleep over here tonight? Let's have a boy's night out? Our last boy's night out before I get married." Aaron chuckled as Troy smiled weakly._

"_Yeah, let's celebrate." Troy added on with familiar difficulty._

**End of Recap**

Gabriella woke up with her heart beating fast. Dreams of her past started appearing again especially a vague image of a boy. Troy.

"Why is he always in my dreams?" Gabriella mumbled to herself as she looked out the window.

"I can't believe I'm gonna get married this afternoon." She said to herself quietly.

"Gabi?" Mrs Montez's familiar voice made Gabriella turn around.

"Oh, good morning mom." The 19-year-old greeted as she walked over to her mother and gave her a hug.

"How are you feeling?" Mrs Montez asked. They both walked over to the bed and sat side by side.

"A little nervous." Gabriella added. Suddenly, Mrs Montez's shoulder started shaking. She was crying.

"I can't believe my little girl is getting married." Mrs Montez cried and Gabriella immediately wrapped her arms around her mother.

"Oh mom. Please don't cry. I want this day to be full of happiness. I want everyone to be happy today." Gabriella said, wiping away her mother's tears.

"Yes, you deserve to be happy today Gabriella. But I can't guarantee everyone will." Mrs Montez said truthfully while Gabriella just stared at her in confusion.

"Let's go eat some breakfast honey." Mrs Montez smiled softly.

* * *

Troy woke up at exactly 3am and couldn't get back to sleep anymore. His brain kept on working and it just couldn't be put on rest. It was now 7am and he decided to take a walk at the park. His leg got better and he didn't need to have crutches anymore, although, he was still limping.

"_She's getting married today. Gabriella is getting married today. I'm gonna lose her forever." _Troy kept repeating. He finally got tired of walking and decided to sit on a bench. After a few minutes, he lied down and finally fell asleep.

* * *

Aaron woke up at the familiar guest room. Everything was quiet in the house and he figured that everyone was still asleep. He looked over at the bed just across his where Troy laid last night, and found it empty.

"Where the hell is he in this early hour?" Aaron asked himself as he got up and rubbed his eyes. Suddenly, a thought struck him.

"I'm marrying Gabriella today." He breathed out with a huge smile on his face. He exited the room and went straight to the kitchen thinking that Troy would probably be there. He entered the kitchen to find it empty and spotless.

"_Ok… he didn't have breakfast yet. Ah, maybe he's in his room." _Aaron thought and quietly sprinted back upstairs. He opened the door and frowned when there was no one there.

"Where the hell is he?" Aaron asked himself and approached the window to check if Troy was outside shooting some hoops. But again, there was no one there.

"Who cares, I give up. I don't know where he is." Aaron mumbled and was about to step on something but stopped his foot mid-air.

"What are these?" Aaron asked under his breath. He looked around the messy room and was seriously confused when he spotted CD's and videos scattered all over the floor and inside the rubbish bin.

"_Wonder what these are…" _Aaron thought as he picked up one of them and slid it in the player.

* * *

Amy was having her morning jog in the park. She was invited in Gabriella's wedding and she was just getting her body pumped up for her friend's special day. She was on her way home when suddenly, her eyes landed on a particular figure lying on a bench.

"Is that who I think it is?" She asked no one in particular. She changed her course and headed right towards the familiar figure.

"Troy?" Amy mumbled in surprise once she had a closer look. She examined Troy's face waiting for him to open his eyes.

"_What the hell?" _Amy thought and gave Troy a little shake, hoping to wake him up.

"Troy! Hey Troy! Wake up!!" Amy exclaimed but Troy wouldn't budge. She sighed and leaned over to Troy's ears.

"Gabriella's getting married today so get your butt up and stop that wedding!!" Amy yelled and Troy immediately shotted up.

"I object!!" Troy yelled at the top of his lungs. Everyone's eyes turned towards them and even the neighbours heard it.

"Amy?" Troy said, once everything registered in his head.

"Gee, you're not much of a morning person." Amy commented as she sat next to Troy.

"Did you--- Wait—why would you think I want to stop Gabriella's wedding??" Troy asked suspiciously.

"Oh please. You're the most transparent person I know. Ever since you dogged me in that restaurant for Gabi, I knew she was the one that has your heart. I can tell. Plus, that was a loud objection you just burst out so I figured that you must really love her." Amy laughed.

"I love her like a sister." Troy lied.

"And Aaron does too right?" Amy asked sarcastically and Troy finally accepted his defeat.

"Alright, you got some explaining to do." Amy encouraged.

"Gabriella was my girlfriend. She has amnesia and she forgot all about her past… she forgot me. And then, she came back into my life with my best friend Aaron, as her boyfriend. I didn't want to ruin both of their happiness because they are both really close to me. Then Aaron proposed and there goes my chance. I watched it get thrown right out the window." Troy laughed bitterly.

"So its that why you turned into a hobo and ran away from home? Sleeping in the streets? What happened to the 'I'm-the-mighty-Troy-Bolton'? Did he get lost somewhere in the streets?" Amy said with a solid voice.

"He's not lost. He died." Troy said weakly.

"What the hell are you talking about Troy?! Aren't you gonna fight for Gabriella??" Amy exclaimed, now standing up in front of Troy.

"No because I'm battling myself not to fight for her. Amy I've caused her so much pain that she ran away. It was my fault that she had an accident. I have no right to claim her back anymore. She's happy with Aaron." Troy explained.

"You regretted doing whatever you did. You suffered enough Troy. You deserve to get something out of your sacrifice." Amy said softly.

"I deserve nothing. Why don't you get it?!" Troy snapped.

"I hate to see you like this. Yeah I'll admit that I like you and I was a tad bit jealous of Gabriella. Even when we're at the same room and you're talking to me, I know that you're thinking about her. I can tell Troy. But you don't deserve this. Go get your butt out of here and explain to both Aaron and Gabriella what is really going on." Amy demanded.

"Why is everyone telling me what to do?!" Troy exclaimed angrily.

"Because everyone is trying to point you at the right direction. Do you really expect Gabriella to come and show you herself?" Amy asked in a 'duh' tone.

"She doesn't love me!! Don't you get it! If I know perfectly that she's not happy with Aaron and that she loves me, I will take her back in a heartbeat. But that's not the case. Her being with Aaron is not the real reason why I mope around. The reason why I cry is because she doesn't love me!!" Troy yelled out all his frustration.

* * *

Aaron stared at the screen as the video played.

"Prom." Aaron read the writing on the screen. Suddenly, a video of a younger Troy and an awfully familiar brunette came up. They were dancing with huge smiles on their faces.

"_So Troy, what's gonna happen if you're voted Prom King?" Gabriella questioned, wrapping her arms tightly around Troy's neck._

"_Then I'll vote for my Prom Queen. And you know who that is… where's Samantha?" Troy joked and immediately received a smack on the back of his head._

"_Very funny." Gabriella said sarcastically._

"_Aww… don't worry. You know I love you Gabi." Troy said as he place a soft kiss on Gabriella's lips._

Aaron paused the video and stared at the image of Troy and Gabriella kissing. His heart tightened at every second that was passing. He continued to watch the videos and each of them were focussed on Troy and Gabriella. Tears unconsciously fell from his eyes but he didn't care.

"No… it can't be…They lied to me. Why didn't they say anything?" Aaron cried and wiped his tears but they continued to fall.

"I'm such an idiot for believing all the things that they said! All of them knew!! Troy pretended and fed me with lies!" Aaron yelled angrily. He stood up and glanced one last time at the playing images on the TV screen and slammed the door shut.

* * *

Troy went back to his house at exactly 11:30am. He had breakfast with Amy and just talked things over.

"I'm home." Troy yelled.

"Oh honey, where have you been?" Troy's mother asked worriedly.

"I just went for a walk and then I spotted Amy so we had breakfast together.. Anyway, where's Aaron?" Troy asked curiously.

"I'm not sure. Still sleeping I guess." Jack answered as he read the newspaper.

"Oh alright. I'm gonna go and wake him up." Troy answered and sprinted up the stairs. Before he reached the guest room which was located far down the aisle, he decided to get to his room first. He opened his door and frowned in confusion when he saw what was on his TV screen.

"I remember turning this off." Troy mumbled under his breath. He walked over to the guest room to found it empty. He stayed by the doorframe and thought of the places where Aaron could be. Suddenly, something clicked to him. He ran downstairs and almost collided with his mother.

"Mom! Did you or dad go inside my room today?" Troy asked, fear in his eyes.

"No… but I saw Aaron walk out of your room this morning." Mrs Bolton said and Troy immediately gulped.

"Oh no." Troy mumbled as air stopped entering his lungs.

* * *

Aaron was walking around the streets at exactly 12pm. He had no idea where he was going and he didn't really care. He felt betrayed but at the same time, he felt like he was the traitor.

"_I'm getting married to Gabriella… Gabriella is Troy's girlfriend. But I love Gabriella. I want to marry her... I want her to be happy. But Troy does too." _Aaron thought to himself deeply.

* * *

Troy ran to Sharpay's house hoping to see Aaron there. On his way, his breath got caught in his throat as his eyes landed on another figure walking lifelessly on the other side of the street.

"Aaron!!" Troy called and crossed the street. Aaron's head popped up at the sound of Troy's voice but he didn't look.

"What's up man?" Aaron greeted softly and continued to walk.

"Umm.. nothing. You?" Troy said, putting his hands on his pockets and trailed behind his friend.

"You tell me." Aaron said with a cracked voice. Right at that moment, Troy knew that Aaron saw the videos.

"I umm… should be more organised and keep my room clean." Troy said, desperately trying to lighten up the mood.

"Why Troy?" Aaron said, almost inaudible as he too stopped walking. There was silence between the two of them until Troy finally spoke.

"I don't know." He replied. Aaron frowned dangerously and clenched his hands in a ball.

"How could you not know?!" Aaron exclaimed. He turned around and grabbed Troy by the collar in one swift move. Troy was dumbfounded at the sudden reaction from Aaron but his eyes got caught on Aaron's red ones. He was crying.

"I didn't have the guts…" Troy answered with his head down. He didn't want to fight back to Aaron.

"We're best friends Troy. How could you lie to me and tell me a whole different story?!" Aaron exclaimed with a scoff as he put Troy down.

"You know, its not really about me! Its about Gabriella. Troy, how the hell could you have it in you to lie to Gabriella and hide from her the only thing she ever wanted to know?!" Aaron shouted in anger.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Troy snapped.

"She wanted to know if someone loved her Troy. She thinks no one loved her before she met me. That pained me just looking at her. She looked so lost. She wanted to know her past and you hid it from her! You all did. She deserved to know everything!" Aaron yelled.

"I want nothing else but her happiness." Troy exclaimed bravely but tears were already forming in the corners of his eyes.

"Do you think she's happy? She's incomplete!" Aaron retorted, not wanting to lose this battle.

"Aaron, she's marrying the man of her dreams." Troy cried and tried to wipe his tears that were already falling. He felt like he was being scolded by his big brother for something he did.

"No, she's not. You're the man of her dreams." Aaron exclaimed.

"You don't understand." The blue-eyed said with a shook of his head.

"Why don't you just admit it Goddamn it?!" Aaron yelled as he pushed Troy who stumbled to get his balanced back.

"I HAVE NOTHING TO ADMIT!!" Troy shouted right at Aaron's face. Both boys we're bawling their heart out.

"Troy I'm marrying the girl you ever loved!!" Aaron said with an obvious pain lingering in his voice.

"And I'm gonna be there for you." Troy said softly.

"Troy, I already feel like shit. Please don't make it worse. I don't wanna wake up one morning and finds out that she remembers everything! Troy… I really don't wanna find out that she loves you more than me." Aaron exclaimed, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Everything went silent again and the only thing that could be heard was the blowing wind. Aaron waited for Troy to speak but there wasn't anymore patience left in him.

"Troy, say something!! Don't you want to marry Gabriella?!" Aaron asked.

"Of course I do, Aaron!" Troy replied with honesty.

"Marry her then." Aaron said in a very low tone, his voice filled with finality and acceptance.

"Wh—what?" Troy choked out, not believing his own ears.

"Troy, even if I regret this later, even its killing me to ask you this… Are you gonna take her hand or not? Troy, answer me before I change my mind." Aaron softened.

"Aaron don't do this. Don't ruin her happiness. Please… She wants to marry you." Troy said, shaking Aaron's shoulder.

"I'm gonna ask you one more time Troy! Will you marry Gabriella, right now?!" The groom asked, ignoring his friend's pleas.

"No. I won't."

* * *

Yikes! Troy refused to marry Gabriella? Wonder how things are gonna turn out? I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review.


	30. God gave me you

Chapter 28

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long update. Anyway, the song I used in here is called 'God gave me you' by Bryan White. You can find the song in my profile. I think you guys should listen to it as you read the part in this chapter where the song is sang.**

**--**

**Chapter 28**

**Recap**

"_Troy, say something!! Don't you want to marry Gabriella?!" Aaron asked._

"_Of course I do, Aaron!" Troy replied with honesty._

"_Marry her then." Aaron said in a very low tone, his voice filled with finality and acceptance._

"_Wh—what?" Troy choked out, not believing his own ears._

"_Troy, even if I regret this later, even its killing me to ask you this… Are you gonna take her hand or not? Troy, answer me before I change my mind." Aaron softened._

"_Aaron don't do this. Don't ruin her happiness. Please… She wants to marry you." Troy said, shaking Aaron's shoulder._

"_I'm gonna ask you one more time Troy! Will you marry Gabriella, right now?!" The groom asked, ignoring his friend's pleas._

"_No. I won't." _

**End of Recap**

Aaron was completely bewildered at Troy's response. He couldn't believe what he just heard. He was already sacrificing his future for Troy but he refused.

"What the hell is wrong with you Troy?!" Aaron yelled with an angry frown.

"I should be asking you that?! Why would you want Gabriella to be unhappy?!" Troy retorted.

"You're saying that you don't want Gabi to be unhappy?! Fine! I'm marrying her. I gave you a chance Troy and you purposely blew it. Troy if you had done bad decisions in the past, by far, this is the worst one." Aaron said, shaking his head in disappointment.

--

Every girl was already on the right wing of Sharpay's house while the boys scattered around on the right wing. All of them made sure that the bride and groom would stay in their own dressing room.

"How does it feel like to be married in less than 2 hours?" Chad asked Aaron with an accepting smile.

"_Wait till they admit it themselves Aaron. Wait." _Aaron told himself for he knew that Chad knew about Troy and Gabriella.

"Nervous." Aaron answered.

"Hey, have you guys seen Troy?!" Zeke asked, barging into the room. At the mention of the name, Aaron stiffened unnoticed.

"Nah… but I saw him half into his suit already." Chad answered while Aaron stayed quiet.

--

Gabriella was half in her wedding dress already while the other girls get into their own dresses. She was just staring out the window and wondering what could've been if she didn't have an accident.

"Gabi, we're ready to do your final touches." Taylor said as she entered the room. Gabriella didn't seem to hear what she just said and this made Taylor wonder.

"Gabi are you ok?" Taylor asked as she sat next to Gabriella who was finally realized she was there.

"I don't know." Gabriella answered truthfully.

"What's bugging you?" Taylor asked, concerned.

"I don't know. Its just… Troy keeps appearing in my dreams ever since… ever since I heard him singing something about his girlfriend in my 19th birthday. He was crying Tay, and that same image of Troy crying always appear in my dreams! Why?! Why?! Who is he?!" Gabriella asked, frustrated. Taylor didn't know what to say. She wanted to tell Gabriella the truth so badly but it would ruin everything. Lucky for her, Sharpay and the girls came barging in.

"Let's get you ready Gabs!!" Sharpay exclaimed excitedly.

--

An hour had past and Camille noticed that Troy still hadn't left the bathroom. She was getting worried but she knew he had to get him out of there.

"Troy please just get out of that bathroom! You're the best man and the wedding starts in an hour." Camille said with a hint of sympathy.

"Just give me a minute ok?" Troy answered, wishing that Camille didn't realize that she was crying.

--

It was time. Gabriella was nervous as hell. Everyone had left the house and got into the car except for two. Gabriella was slowly walking into the hallway when suddenly, she heard someone crying.

"Hello?" Gabriella said loudly as she followed the sobbing. She ended up in the bathroom and saw the door opened a little bit.

"Troy?" Gabriella exclaimed when she spotted the blue-eyed boy who was sitting on the bathroom floor, hugging his knees and crying.

"Gabi." Troy breathed out as he jumped up and quickly wiped his tears. Not once, meeting her eyes.

"Why.. Why are you crying?" She asked worriedly.

"Nothing.. I'm just really happy for Aaron. You look beautiful by the way." Troy said, sniffing.

"Thank you. But Troy, I don't think that's the reason why you're crying. What is it?" Gabriella finally asked. Troy shook his head. Before anyone could utter a word, Sharpay's pitchy voice interfered.

"Come on Gabi!! Where are you?? We gotta go!!" Sharpay yelled out as Gabriella sighed.

"I'm coming!" Gabriella answered. She grabbed Troy's hand and lead him into the hallway.

"You're coming with the girls, Troy." Gabriella said as she dragged him to the front door.

"Ohhh ummm.. I just remembered something.. Troy, do you mind singing at the start of the ceremony? I know you have a nice voice and.. it will really mean a lot to me." Gabriella said shyly. Troy's heart broke for the second time but he knew that he couldn't say no to Gabriella.

--

Troy stood beside Aaron with a microphone in hand. Both Aaron and Gabriella's mothers were crying and had tissues in their hands. Troy wanted to cry as well. Gabriella was getting married. She was really getting married and he was the best man and the wedding singer. He didn't know if the situation can get any worse. The music started playing and he put the microphone in front of his mouth.

-

_For all the times I felt cheated, I complained  
You know how I love to complain  
For all the wrongs I repeated, though I was to blame  
I still cursed that rain  
I didn't have a prayer, didn't have a clue  
Then out of the blue  
-_

Troy's voice hitched unnoticed as Gabriella appeared. He looked absolutely beautiful. He didn't get to have a really good look at her before but now, he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

-_  
God gave me you to show me what's real  
There's more to life than just how I feel  
And all that I'm worth is right before my eyes  
And all that I live for though I didn't know why  
Now I do, 'cause God gave me you  
-_

Gabriella walked slowly and kept her head high. Her eyes immediately found Troy instead of Aaron. She drifted her eyes onto Aaron who was smiling at her.

"_Why doesn't this feel right?'_ Gabriella thought to herself.

-_  
For all the times I wore my self pity like a favorite shirt  
All wrapped up in that hurt  
For every glass I saw, I saw half empty  
Now it overflows like a river through my soul  
From every doubt I had, I'm finally free  
I truly believe  
-_

Aaron's heart ached as Gabriella's first glance was given to Troy. Nonetheless, he smiled at how beautiful his bride was.

-_  
God gave me you to show me what's real  
There's more to life than just how I feel  
And all that I'm worth is right before my eyes  
And all that I live for though I didn't know why  
Now I do, 'cause God gave me you_

-

Troy let the tears fall as he said the final words. He couldn't take it anymore, it hurt him like hell. He regretted declining Aaron's offer to him before.

--

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

Troy jumped up and bumped his head right on the sink.

"AH!" Troy yelled in pain. But not as much pain as he was feeling inside his heart. He got up and rubbed his head a little. He found himself still crying from his nightmare.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked from the other side of the door. When he heard Gabriella's voice, he realized that everything was a dream. As soon as he opened the door, he found himself wrapping his arms tightly around Gabriella.

"Uh.. what's going on Troy?" Gabriella asked, bewildered. Troy pulled away and held both of Gabriella's hands. His tear-eyed face was only 5 inches away from her face.

"Troy… Troy, why are you crying?" Gabriella asked worriedly as she put her hand on his cheek.

"Gabi.. I love you. Even before you lost your memory and even before I lost mine…" Troy said slowly, not wanting to startle Gabriella with the news.

"What are you talking ab—" Before she could finish her sentence, a pair of soft lips captured her own.

--

I'm so sorry for the long update guys!! I've been incredibly busy… Well, I hope you like this chapter. Please review.


	31. I’m so sorry Troy

**OK… some people were confused at which part the dream is… The only dream is in the previous chapter and it started when Gabriella first saw Troy in the bathroom. Everything else is real.  
**

**Anyway, I can't believe this is the last chapter. I'm seriously sad this is the end. Hopefully, you'll like the ending and I hope you will always remember this story. : )**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT!!**

**PS: Vanessa Hudgens' new single is coming out today!! AHHHH!! Excited mode!! lol Its the start of my two weeks holidays as well!! Lol!! Happy dance **

**--**

**Chapter 29**

**Recap**

"_Troy?" Gabriella asked from the other side of the door. When he heard Gabriella's voice, he realized that everything was a dream. As soon as he opened the door, he found himself wrapping his arms tightly around Gabriella._

"_Uh.. what's going on Troy?" Gabriella asked, bewildered. Troy pulled away and held both of Gabriella's hands. His tear-eyed face was only 5 inches away from her face._

"_Troy… Troy, why are you crying?" Gabriella asked worriedly as she put her hand on his cheek._

"_Gabi.. I love you. Even before you lost your memory and even before I lost mine…" Troy said slowly, not wanting to startle Gabriella with the news._

"_What are you talking ab—" Before she could finish her sentence, a pair of soft lips captured her own._

**End of Recap**

Gabriella was absolutely and totally dumbfounded! Right at that moment, she was kissing another man! Her soon-to-be husband's best friend and the best man of her wedding! And she was kissing back!! But when everything was settled in Gabriella's mind, she pushed Troy away with all her might.  
"What the hell are you doing, Troy?!" Gabriella yelled. She was furious alright, and it frightened Troy a little. But he could've sworn she was kissing back.

"Don't you remember anything Gabs? Anything at all?" Troy pleaded desperately.

"What am I suppose to remember Troy?! Didn't you tell me everything already?" Gabriella questioned.

"Gabi… there are some things that I couldn't tell you before." Troy admitted as he moved closer to Gabriella but she just backed away.

"Troy… whatever it is… I don't think I want to hear it. I'm marrying Aaron, Troy. This is my wedding day and you just kissed me! I don't know what the hell is going in your mind but we have to go." Gabriella said and turned to walk away but was stopped by a hand on around her arm. As soon as she felt Troy's touch, she immediately closed her eyes to stop the tears that started welling up for some odd reason.

"Please don't run away from your past Gabs... Don't run away from me." Troy said softly, making Gabriella stop and look at him.

"I'm not running from my past Troy. I'm trying too hard to chase it but its too far… You're way too far." Gabriella answered in a calmer voice as she bit her lip.

"Gabi can you at least try to remember something? Try to remember who I am?" Troy pleaded, not letting go off Gabriella.

"Troy I'm sorry but whatever you guys told me is what I know. I don't remember anything. I really don't remember you as being anything else other than my best friend." Gabriella said with a hint of uncertainty. She still refused to look at Troy.

"Do you remember when I told you that Samantha broke me and my girlfriend up?" Troy started softly and Gabriella stiffened.

"Where are you going with this?" She questioned.

"Just answer me." Troy said.

"Yes I remember. You talk about your girlfriend a few times." She answered quietly. Troy had no idea what to judge about Gabriella's soft tone.

"But I never showed you a picture right?" He continued.

"You never had one." She replied plainly.

"I didn't need one." Troy said, ready to speak the truth.

"Troy I don't want to hear this anymore. My wedding starts in 20 minutes and Aaron is waiting for me." Gabriella said as she got out of Troy's grasp and started to dart to the front door.

"Gabi please!" Troy exclaimed as he ran and stopped in front of Gabriella. His heart broke when he finally had the chance to look at her face. She was crying and tears were rolling down her face no matter how many times she wiped it with her hands. Her make up were all smudged but neither of them care.

"Please stop Troy. You're just hurting both of us. Don't say anything anymore." Gabriella wept.

"Gabi, why are you crying?" Troy asked in concern.

"Because I don't want to hear whatever you're gonna say." Gabriella exclaimed as another sob escaped her mouth.

"Don't you want to remember your past?!" Troy exclaimed, tears started forming in the corner of his eyes as well.

"No." Gabriella answered, pained lingering in the two letter word. Troy wanted to stop talking when he heard Gabriella's answer but he knew he had to tell her. It was now or never.

"Gabi I'm in love with you. I should be the one you're gonna marry today." Troy cried as he grabbed both of Gabriella's hands, and tried to look her in the eyes hoping that everything will come back to her. Gabriella on the other hand, shook her head and cried even more. It was obvious that she didn't want to hear what he was saying.

"I was your boyfriend before the accident… Gabriella… I was the one you love. I'm the one you've been asking for." Troy persisted, bawling his heart out. But what Gabriella said next caught him completely off guard.

"I know Troy… I know…" Gabriella whimpered and finally connected her chocolate eyes to Troy's confused ones.

"Wh—wha—what?" He managed to get out. Gabriella pulled away from Troy and cupped her face with her hands. She fell down on the floor as more and more tears poured down.

"I remember everything Troy long time ago…" She sobbed.

-

Troy didn't know what to say. He felt numb and shocked. For one second, everything stopped and he was just looking straight ahead, not knowing what to think or feel.

"_Gabriella remembers everything. She knows everything… But she stil…l chose Aaron."_ Troy thought as his tears seemed to have a mind of their own and just ran down his cheeks without his permission. Finally, his senses came back and he just took a step backward and stared at Gabriella.

"I'm so sorry Troy… I didn't want this to happen…" Gabriella apologised, getting up from the ground and facing Troy.

"When did you get memory back?" He asked in a low tone with no readable expression. Gabriella couldn't bear to look at Troy in this state. She could see right through him. She just killed him inside and that was the last thing she ever wanted to do.

"The night I met Samantha, I also met Kevin. He told me who he was and he… he told me who I was… When I came home, I remembered everything…" Gabriella finally admitted for the first time. She looked up and found Troy with a look of absolute pain on his tear-eyed face. She reached out and touched his hand.

"Please don't cry Troy… I don't like seeing you like this." Gabriella begged. Troy pulled away from her with a look of betrayal and hurt.

"WHY THE HELL SHOULDN'T I CRY?! I have every right to cry Gabs!! Actually, that's what I have been doing since the accident! Gabi… You lied to me. All this time I thought I was the one that is betraying you!" Troy shouted as he shook his head. He literally felt like dying in that moment. His eyes were so red that it looked like it couldn't release anymore tears, and yet, they were still rolling down his face. Gabriella on the other hand, had a look in her eyes that was desperately begging for forgiveness and understanding.

"Troy I didn't know what to do when I got my memory back!! Do you think you're the only one hurting?! You didn't even have the guts to claim me back! You did nothing until it came too late! You just watched me with Aaron!" Gabriella retorted, getting out her feelings as well.

"Aren't I claiming you back now?!... Gabi, you're everything that I'm living for, and you're marrying my best friend!! The worst thing is, you know who I am!! You know what we've been through together… Gabriella… you know how much I love you." Troy whimpered, his voice getting softer and weaker. Gabriella stayed quiet and just put her hand over her mouth to stop her sobbing.

-

Troy waited for Gabriella to say something. When nothing came out, he turned his back on her and started to walk away but stopped.

"Troy, I love Aaron. You and I drifted apart." Gabriella confessed truthfully. Troy immediately closed his eyes tightly to stop the fresh tears he knew was gonna fall. He desperately wanted the agonising pain in his heart to go away.

"…But I still love you. I don't think I ever stopped." Gabriella added honestly. Troy stopped dead in his tracks and turned back to look at her.

"You can't have both guys." He said softly.

"That's why I chose." She answered with her head down.

"… and you chose Aaron…." Troy scoffed, finding it hard to believe what was happening.

"Why Gabs?... What about me?? Do I just have to wait until this pain kills me? Why did you choose Aaron over me? I was first in line wasn't I? We promised to be together no matter what." Troy reminded her as he stood right in front of her, still tears in his eyes.

"Troy its complicated… Please don't push it…" She said with her eyes closed. Troy couldn't hold it anymore. He was frustrated, hurt and confused.

"What else is complicated Gabi?! Everything is revealed now!! You chose him! What could be more complicated and worse than that?! The only thing that I need to know now is the reason why its him, and not me you're gonna marry?!" Troy begged.

"Troy stop insisting ok! You don't know anything!! You're the reason why I ran away and had that accident, in the first place! If you didn't do what you did, everything would have still been good between us! I wouldn't have had to share my heart with two guys!" Gabriella shouted, clearly in emotional pain.

"Gabi I regretted every single damn mistake I made, especially the last one!! When I thought you were dead, I would've gone hell and back just to have one more glance at your face. Just to say that I love you… just to say that I'm sorry…" Troy whimpered.

"I'm sick of feeling pain… I—I just want to know the reason why you chose him, before I completely walk out of your life. Before I _try_ to move on!!" He pleaded.

"I promised I won't tell!" Gabriella whispered but she seemed to be telling herself that, rather than telling Troy.

"Damn it Gabi!! Just tell me why!! WHY?! What's the reason why you're replacing me?! You're saying that you still love me as much as before, then why the hell are you still with him?! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU MARRYING HIM?!" Troy shouted demandingly at the top of his lungs. That was the moment that Gabriella lost control and slipped the words she never intended to say. The reason why she's still with Aaron.

"Aaron has leukaemia!! He's dying Troy!! AARON IS DYING!!" Gabriella shouted in tears. She cupped her face with her hands and fell to the ground once again.

-

At that exact moment, Troy literally stopped breathing. He honestly wanted to die.

--

"Where the hell is Gabriella?! Her wedding is supposed to be starting now!!" Sharpay panicked as all the girls waited for the bride, outside the church.

"I told you we should've just came with her!" Taylor exclaimed.

"There's no time to blame people now!! Let's try calling the house." Kelsi said as she grabbed her phone and dialled Sharpay's home phone number.

--

Aaron stood beside the altar.

"_She's not coming. Troy is not here. They're still back there clearing things up…" _Aaron sighed with a small sad smile on his face. He expected them to be together eventually but that reason didn't stop the pain in his heart. He loved Gabriella more that he ever loved anyone. But he knew she was never his. Troy had her heart from the beginning.

"_I should've just cancelled this wedding." _Aaron thought. He walked over to the priest to tell him that the wedding is off when the music suddenly started playing. He turned his head to face the large door of the church and saw the girls in their dresses coming in. Right at the end of the line, stood Gabriella in her beautiful wedding dress, and standing right beside her was her escort, Troy.

--

_**10 minutes before…**_

"Aa—Aaron—ha—has what?" Troy choked out. Gabriella needed to find her voice back before she spoke.

"No one knew that Aaron has leukaemia except his family and him. They don't even know that I know. I found out about it when he got sick once and had to be taken to the hospital. Ever since I found out about this, I promised myself that I would take care of him. I want to return the love he's giving me." Gabriella said as both their tears finally ceased.

"I truly fell in love with him, Troy. But when I got my memory back… I was confused. I knew I loved you more than him but I want to make Aaron happy before he leaves all of us. That's why I just pretended that I still have amnesia so I won't hurt you as much. I never intended for you to get hurt." Gabriella explained and Troy finally understood.

"I'm so sorry Troy. I have no choice… W—we-- we have to go our separate ways." She cried once more. Troy bit his lip and wrapped her arms around her, despite the pain that was killing him at the very second. Gabriella accepted the hug and just cried on his shoulder.

"Then we should get you fixed up. You got a wedding to attend to." Troy whispered in difficulty as he released his final tears.

--

_**Present time…**_

Aaron seriously couldn't believe his eyes. Gabriella was really there in her wedding dress. He walked back to his spot and watched his bride approach him.

-

"Stop shaking Gabi. You look beautif--" Troy stopped when he spotted Gabriella's face underneath the white veil. Since he was the closest, he had the chance to look at her face closely and to see what she was really feeling. She was in the verge of tears.

"Don't cry Gabi. Oh please don't cry. If you do, I wouldn't be able to stop myself from taking you back." Troy whispered and heard Gabriella sniffed.

"I'm so sorry Troy." Gabriella said one last time before Aaron finally took her arm from Troy.

-

Aaron and Gabriella's mothers were crying as the ceremony started. Even the girls had tears in their eyes. Troy on the other hand, just watched from the side and tried to control his emotions. Deep down, he was also crying but there was no way he was gonna show it.

"_You made the right decision." _Troy's mind spoke despite what his heart was telling him. He tried to ignore what his heart was saying as Aaron and Gabriella kneeled before the altar and listened to the priest's words.

-

The end of the wedding ceremony was approaching. The whole gang was having thoughts of objecting in the right time but they knew it would ruin Gabriella and Aaron's happiness. They turned to look at Troy to find him staring at the ground, with his hair covering his face. He was crying.

-

Gabriella could see in the corner of her eyes that Troy's shoulders were shaking a little bit.

"_Troy please stop crying. Please don't cry!" _Gabriella said to herself, wanting to yell it out. The priest finally asked her and Aaron to stand up and say their vows. The vows that would tie them forever.

"I, Aaron Mark Kenzie, take Gabriella Anne Montez to be my lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish… 'till death do us part." Aaron said with a smile. Gabriella on the other hand, had her mind wondering off but her senses soon came back when Aaron gave her hand a little squeezed. Luckily, Aaron didn't notice anything.

"I, Gabriella Anne Montez, take Troy Alexander Bolton to be my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, from--." Everything turned dead silent forcing Gabriella to stop talking. Even the birds seemed to have stopped chirping. Gabriella on the other hand, had absolutely no idea what just happened.

-

The gang gasped. Everyone gasped. Nobody literally let out a breath. Troy's head snapped up as soon as he heard Gabriella's words. He was shocked, but he wasn't the only one. Everyone had their mouths hanging open.

"_Why did Gabriella say Troy's name?" _Sharpay thought, not releasing a breath.

"_Who told her about her and Troy?" _Taylor asked herself.

"_She knows her past?!" _Chad exclaimed in his thought, wide-eyed.

"_She remembers!!" _Zeke thought.

"_Oh shit!" _The gang cursed in their minds.

-

Gabriella was completely confused when everyone went quiet, even the priest was gawking at her as if she swore right in front of the altar. She had no idea what she did but as soon as she saw Aaron with the saddest look on his face, her eyes widened in realisation of what just happened.

"Oh my gosh!" Gabriella exclaimed, slapping her hand over her mouth, wide-eyed. She glanced at Troy and connected eyes with him. That's when she was sure she had vowed to someone else other than the guy in front of her.

"No! I didn't mean that! I meant you, Aaron. You! I take YOU as…my… husband…" Gabriella said, her voice getting weaker by the second.

"I—umm.. I guess you remember your past… Its alright Gabi. I kinda saw it coming. Just not right now but… hey, what difference does make right?" Aaron said even though visible tears were forming in his eyes.

"No… Aaron I do love you… its just that--" Before she could finish, Aaron cut her off.

"You love Troy more and you want to marry him." Aaron said with a genuine smile that shows acceptance with a hint of hurt. Finally, he let his tears fall. He couldn't hold them much longer. It hurt.

"Aaron I-- I don't know what to say…" Gabriella said truthfully, feeling worse by the second.

"Its alright. You don't need to say anything. Let Troy do the talking." Aaron said and everyone immediately shifted their eyes to Troy.

"Well, Troy…" Aaron said to his friend and was a bit surprised to see Troy, tear-eyed. When he thought it over, somehow, he was unconsciously thinking that Troy was probably hurting. It sure showed on the traces of tears on his face.

"Aaron I-I can't… You love Gabi and she loves you too." Troy said, with a shake of his head.

"Come on Troy. I'm giving you a chance. You've been through enough. Its not fair to you anymore. You lost her once, don't lose her again." Aaron said and turned to Gabriella.

-

The audience looked at each other, confused as hell. The gang on the other hand, had already caught up in the situation.

"What's gonna happen now?" Chad whispered to his girlfriend.

"Shhh!!" The others hissed.

"Gee don't need to bite my head off." Chad mumbled.

-

"Aaron, please don't do this. I promise that I'd take care of you no matter what." Gabriella said softly.

"Did you ever think that you probably promised the same thing to another guy? Don't make him wait Gabs. He'd been through hell just to make you happy. You're not happy with me anymore." Aaron said. Gabriella looked up and connected eyes with Troy. She couldn't read him. She had no idea what Troy wanted her to do. She had no idea what to do.

"I-I think I need a break." Gabriella said as she jogged towards the exit, not making eye contact with anyone at all.

"Gabriella!!" A familiar voice called out, forcing her to stop, though she looked straight ahead and waited for the person to continue to speak. A few seconds had past but it was still silent. She sighed and continued to walk when suddenly, Troy finally spoke again.

"Marry me?" He asked. Gabriella froze. She could've sworn she felt her heart skipped a beat. She slowly turned her head to face him. She didn't even know it but those were the words she'd been dying to hear from Troy. From Troy Bolton only… She couldn't hold it anymore, tears welled up in her eyes once again.

-

Troy gulped as he finally asked the question he'd planned on asking Gabriella for so long. He saw Gabriella turn around when he spoke, and his heart immediately pumped more blood than normal. There she was, staring back at him with tears in her eyes. She was the most beautiful thing Troy had ever seen, and will ever see, in his entire life. She was glowing, in his eyes, as the sunlight from outside hit her face.

"Yes Troy. I'll marry you." Gabriella answered. Troy finally breathed again. He had no idea that he was holding his breath for so long.

-

"And you may now kiss the bride." The priest announced and without hesitation, Troy's lips rested on Gabriella in a sweet, tender kiss.

"I love you Gabriella… more than anything." Troy whispered to his wife, intertwining their fingers.

"I love you too Troy… I don't think we can ever go our separate ways… I somehow always find my way back to you." Gabriella said as they walked down the aisle.

"Yeah… What can I say? I'm a girl magnet." Troy joked and immediately received a slap on the arm.

"I'm just kidding." Troy chuckled, rubbing his arm.

"Oh you better be coz you're stuck with me forever." Gabriella smiled as they exited the church. Everyone cheered and had smiles on their faces. Even Aaron himself!

"Don't worry. With memory or not, this wedding ring will stay 'round my finger until it rusts." Troy said with a smile as he saw everyone else clapping and cheering, especially the gang.

"You're wedding ring is gold. It won't rust." Gabriella said with a confused look on her face. Then suddenly, the meaning dawned to her. She couldn't help but smile.

"Exactly." Troy said softly as he once again placed his lips on Gabriella's, wrapping his arms protectively around her waist as she rested her arms around his neck.

--

**OMG!! Its finish!! I cannot believe its finish!! I'm so sad!! I hope you liked this last chapter though! I ****might**** do an epilogue… Not sure yet… What do you think?? **

**Well, THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR READING MY STORY!! I really, really, really appreciate it!! I LOVED every comment you guys made!! : ) : ) Till next time guys!! Please review.**


End file.
